Acompáñame al omegaverso
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga y Souichi son reclutados para visitar una ciudad oculta de humanos distintos, en la que los someterán a un experimento que los cambiará totalmente. Advertencia Omegaverso, Morinaga seme y posible mpreg de Souichi.
1. Cuidad escondida

**Es cierto debería irme a las historias pendientes, pero hoy 6 de diciembre es un día especial pues es el cumple de mi estimada Andrea, la cual es una chica adorable y muy agradable persona, siempre apoyando mis locas historias y además alentándome con sus comentarios. De manera que te dedico esta historia como un agradecimiento y esperando hacerte sentir feliz en tu día. Muchas felicidades de parte mía y de Gabriela Ibarra con la ilustración que nos hizo de todo corazón.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Hinako Takanaga, yo sólo los metí en un problema del que espero salgan bien librados.**

.

Acompáñame al Omegaverso

Capítulo 1 Ciudad escondida.

La sensación sofocante de calor por todas partes. Mi respiración se tornó errática al igual que mi pulso en la máquina, me desvanecí en ese extraño hospital.

…

Los médicos preocupados por atendernos a todos, revisando que estuviéramos cómodos, en pro de la ciencia. Me preocupó mucho sempai que no despertara en aquella cama, mientras me volvieron a colocar algún sedante que me adormeció y mis ojos se cerraron mirando su cama con angustia.

…

Finalmente lo logramos, llegamos a ese lugar paradisíaco, con edificios enormes y tecnología que estudiaremos. Sempai y yo fuimos reclutados a una misión increíble. Arribamos en una nave que lucía como alienígena, de color plateado y redonda que parecía ser transparente desde el interior pues sentados ahí podíamos ver por los lados el exterior. De acuerdo a lo que miré, sé que nos encontramos en medio del océano, en una isla. La nave con una tecnología increíble y bastante amplia pues nos acompañaron otros cincuenta jóvenes científicos en ella. Lo más curioso fueron las razas variadas, como negros, arios, latinos y orientales, con el habla japonesa y el inglés fluido como requerimiento para el experimento.

Primero pensé que podía ser una broma cuando llegaron a nuestro laboratorio un par de tipos en trajes sobrios con la propuesta que no pudimos rehusar. La cual no pude evitar rememorar en el momento de nuestro arribo…

Tras años de compañía juntos en la universidad de Nagoya, yo Morinaga Tetsuhiro he aplicado para laborar en una farmacéutica en Hamamatsu y seré aceptado una vez que finalice mi maestría, laborando ahí. Respecto a sempai Tatsumi Souichi, un chico un tanto violento, pero hermoso con su cabello largo y rubio, bastante delgado, sin olvidar lo inteligente que es; del cual estoy enamorado desde hace seis años, me ha aceptado mucho más, incluso apoyado. Nuestra relación empezó de manera abrupta y tuvimos un encuentro sexual que transformó el mundo haciéndonos algo más que amigos pero menos que novios. También he notado que él siente mucho más que aprecio por mí pues el deseo de su corazón y quizá de su cuerpo ha llegado desde mí hasta él.

Esa tarde mientras trabajábamos con los nuevos asistentes, un par de tipos llegaron y nos entregaron una invitación muy particular. Sacaron una laptop con fotografías mostrando un lugar extraño para el cual requerían a científicos jóvenes de todo el país e incluso de otros países, reclutaron a aquellos con inteligencia sobresaliente. Nos preguntaron si nos interesaba saber más de ese proyecto secreto, en el que de aceptar tendremos que vivir por lo menos un año en el lugar para indagar extrañas plantas y animales.

A sempai le brillaron los ojos cuando le mostraron fotografías con edificaciones impresionantes, junto con apuntes de botánica y agricultura que jamás creímos posibles. No respondió a la invitación, ni yo lo haría de pensar alejarme de él por un año, sobre todo cuando tengo lo del trabajo de la farmacéutica.

Todo el rato sempai se portó raro, pensativo y algo sombrío, por mi parte no tenía contemplado el hecho de cambiar mis planes a futuro hasta que al salir rumbo a nuestra casa me dijo:

— Mañana voy a ir a la exposición que nos mencionaron, no quiero dejar a mi familia pero no puedo creer eso que vimos. Si me fui dos meses, un año no es demasiado.

Nunca pensé escucharlo decir aquello, me preocupe de no poder verlo un año, de manera que respondí:

— Yo también iré sempai, me da curiosidad lo que nos enseñaron. — Mentí para evitarme problemas, siendo que yo prefiero la vida que tenemos. No puedo creer que piense marcharse un año.

Esa noche no pude dormir, soñé que se despedía de mí y desperté asustado, de modo que di vueltas en la cama hasta que concilié el sueño pero muy poco tiempo. Mi despertador sonó de inmediato, nos levantamos para ir a la exposición y una vez ahí, me asombró el número de chicos de nuestra edad aproximadamente, ninguno mayor a los treinta. Sentados en pupitres cada uno comenzó a firmar los avisos de privacidad y completamos unas pruebas psicológicas, seguro para ver qué tan confiables somos. Al cabo de media hora todos habíamos terminado, llamaron a algunos y los hicieron retirarse.

Luego de aquello, pasamos a una sala con proyector, en donde nos mostraron algo muy interesante con un video, fotos y objetos extraños. Una asociación gubernamental hizo contacto con una civilización oculta en el mundo, las variaciones electromagnéticas de lo que llaman «triángulo de las bermudas» era causado por una protección de camuflaje a una enorme isla. Además de ello, una ciudad sub acuática en las profundidades del océano igualmente cubierta por algo que la hace invisible. El expositor representante de ese pueblo, un hombre maduro en sus sesenta años aproximadamente, con el cabello cano y la piel algo bronceada, habló saludando en una lengua extraña para después traducirlo él mismo al japonés:

— Bienvenidos jóvenes emprendedores. El día de hoy vengo a proporcionarles una oferta única en la vida. Nuestro mundo quiere abrir las puertas a ustedes, permítanme explicarles. Mucho antes que el homo sapiens-sapiens pisara la tierra, los homínidos se dividieron en dos razas distintas, de una de ellas los seres humanos que ustedes conocen. Sin embargo a la par, junto con ellos, nuestra raza fue creciendo con una inteligencia por demás sobresaliente, más temprano que tarde se separaron de aquellos que se caracterizaron por ser más violentos pero de igual forma adaptables. Esa nueva raza a la que pertenecemos denominada en nuestra lengua como kaxuj, se apartaron de los nómadas sembrando las tierras, transformándonos en sedentarios mucho antes que aquellos. No obstante los fuertes y poderosos guerreros nómadas no los dejaron tranquilos, de manera que la última glaciación les facilitó escapar cuando las aguas bajaron lo suficiente, a una isla en medio del océano. Utilizando barcas rudimentarias arribaron a un paraíso apartado de todo. Fue así que los kaxuj evolucionamos lejos de todos ustedes en castas distintas, los alfa, los beta y los omega. Desarrollamos un armónico vivir entre nosotros y la naturaleza. Además de eso, conforme nuestra tecnología creció, indagamos del desarrollo de aquellos violentos vecinos que se mataban en guerras absurdas por territorio, con sed de poder y de sangre. Una vez más, nos apartamos de ustedes mientras nuestros gobiernos determinaron no combinarnos jamás con los homo sapiens-sapiens. Por años, lustros, décadas y siglos, crecimos alejados controlando la población, curando enfermedades e investigándolos secretamente. Mientras aumentamos en número, aprovechamos los territorios submarinos modificando el entorno en una creación monumental oculta a la vista de su raza de humanos. En organizaciones secretas, construimos naves en las que salimos en a indagar sobre los cambios políticos y sociales de ustedes. Nos mezclamos y aprendimos sus lenguas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Las manos se alzaron sorprendidas de aquellas declaraciones. Sólo pude quedarme atónito ante aquello ¿de verdad conocemos tan poco de nuestro mundo? La primera pregunta se escuchó al fondo del lugar:

— ¿Qué ganarían ustedes abriendo las puertas a nosotros? Se nota que son pacíficos y nuestro pueblo es belicoso.

— Queremos ayudarlos a salvar nuestro mundo, compartimos el planeta y ustedes lo han contaminado. Tenemos tecnologías que los ayudarán a combatir plagas, limpiar sustancias peligrosas para la vida e incluso curar enfermedades. Por eso requerimos variedad de ustedes, en distintos campos de investigación. Seres humanos estudiantes y jóvenes creyentes de que pueden ayudar a su mundo con la ciencia.

En el estrado tomó la palabra otro hombre, pero asiático como nosotros y nos dijo:

— El gobierno les pagará los gastos de viaje y hospedaje. Además de un bono generoso que les será dado cuando salgan del lugar. Por lo demás, los lugareños también les pagarán los servicios que realicen ahí, porque tendrán aparte de labor de investigación, una labor social para su pueblo. Sólo aceptarán a gente comprometida con la causa. También podrán únicamente ir los que acrediten las pruebas que realizaremos. Finalmente para estar en ese lugar, todos recibirán una vacuna especial que los purificará de bacterias peligrosas para los lugareños y también los ayudará a ustedes con alguna enfermedad que pudieran adquirir de ellos. Todo esto al llegar a la isla. ¿Otra pregunta?

Ninguno preguntó nada más que me pareciera relevante, todos cuchicheamos y abrieron las puertas a los que no quisieran continuar ¿pero quién no querría ir a descubrir un nuevo mundo? Incluso mis dudas se esfumaron al saber todo eso. Temía no acreditar las pruebas, demasiados exámenes, físicos, psicológicos y de conocimientos generales, por lo que al final del día acabamos rendidos. Fuimos a casa a esperar la llamada de recibimiento.

A primera hora llamaron para reclutarnos, nos entregaron los papeles pertinentes para la universidad, en la que nos permitieron poner en suspensión nuestras actividades hasta nuestro retorno.

Kanako muy triste aceptó la noticia, pues no nos permitirían llamar a la familia, ya que las comunicaciones están bloqueadas por el campo electromagnético. Por mi parte me despedí de Hiroto mi buen amigo e informé a Kunihiro, mi única familia, sobre mi partida. Empacamos las cosas y al final de esa semana marchamos al lugar donde nos reclutaron, en el cual en camiones cubiertos nos llevaron a una base secreta.

Ahí miramos a cientos de jóvenes de nuestra edad pero de diversas razas. Ya nos habían hablado de las naves de los Kaxuj pero verlas en persona fue asombroso, nunca imaginé que eso que mencionaron de naves alienígenas en videos aficionados no fueran otra cosa que invención terrestre. Naves con camuflajes anti radares y en muchos casos, prácticamente invisibles al ojo humano.

Con las maletas en mano, nuestras cosas que fueron revisadas y desinfectadas desde días antes a nuestra salida, nos dieron luz verde a partir. No se nos permitió llevar mucho, sólo objetos de valor sentimental entre ropa, libros y materiales para las investigaciones.

Una vez que la nave pasó a través del campo que rodeaba la isla, se abrió ante nosotros, de manera que aterrizamos en una plancha enorme con muchos hombres en trajes que nos descontaminaron y nuevamente al equipaje. Nos dieron unas batas y nos hicieron pasar a una especie de hospital en el que seríamos «vacunados».

Sempai en todo momento fue callado, un dejo de preocupación en su rostro me causó tristeza pues seguramente extrañaría a Kanako y la señora Matsuda, la familia más cercana que tiene, las cuales lo abrazaron esa mañana que partimos. Yo también las extrañaría ya que me despidieron como si fuera uno de ellos.

En una fila enorme, nos formamos a ser vacunados y cada uno se recostó en una cama de hospital que medía nuestra frecuencia cardiaca, signos vitales entre otras cosas. Nos colocaron el suero y al instante pusieron una sustancia extraña que ardió al entrar directo a la vena.

Pretendí ser fuerte pero algo raro comenzó a pasar con mi cuerpo, sentí asfixia, me ardieron primero los pulmones, luego la piel en un calor abrasador como si estuviera siendo quemada, hasta percibir mis entrañas quemarse también. Escuché la máquina pitar de aceleración en mi ritmo cardiaco y perdí la conciencia.

Sentí debilidad, cuando abrí los ojos lentamente como si hubiera dormido siglos, miré alrededor sin poder moverme cómodamente, pues seguramente tenía anestesia en mi cuerpo. Los médicos revisaron mi reflejo de la pupila con unas lámparas, además de hacerme mover las extremidades y escucharon mis pulmones. De inmediato recordé lo principal, me preocupó sempai, de manera que con dificultad, mientras seguían revisándome lo miré dormir al lado mío.

En otras camas pude ver la revisión a otros compañeros y me preocupo que mi sempai no lo despertaran todavía, tenía ganas de ver sus bellos ojos.

Una vez llenaron unos datos en un aparato parecido a una Tablet sobre mi progreso, me volvieron a anestesiar mientras miré a sempai inmóvil en su cama.

La pesadez volvió cuando una luz fuerte inundó el lugar, abrí mis ojos con lentitud con un extraño dolor que recorrió mi vientre bajo. Mi cuerpo débil y más delgado de lo que yo recordaba le costó trabajo levantarse de la cama. Mi primer impulso fue querer abrazar a sempai, por lo que quise caminar pero caí al piso sin que mis piernas soportaran mi peso.

— ¡Sempai! Expresé antes de caer.

— Morinaga no seas tonto, quédate en la cama.

En las bocinas del lugar se escuchó un mensaje alto y fuerte para todos:

— No se levanten de las camas. Pasaron por un proceso de infección a una sepa que les resultó muy nociva de nuestro ambiente, los pusimos en comas inducidos hasta ayudarlos a acabar con la enfermedad. Tienen tres semanas hospitalizados, pero todos sobrevivieron sin problemas. Algunos pasaron por un proceso más delicado a este virus y sentirán algún leve dolor en el vientre bajo qué pasará en algunos días. Nuestras enfermeras pasarán a asistirlos para la rehabilitación en las instalaciones y además de facilitarles a todos comida. Sean bienvenidos a nuestra ciudad Serij terrestre, más adelante conocerán Serij subacuática.

Mientras una enfermera me ayudó a llegar a una silla de ruedas, el mensaje terminó y sentí un alivio de poder estar al lado de él y verlo bastante bien de salud.

Esa tarde, el trabajo muscular que nos dejaría movernos bien fue exhaustivo, sempai y yo fuimos los más tenaces, no descansamos hasta no sentir que los músculos no podían más.

Lo más interesante de este lugar es la importancia a la sabiduría, nos instruyeron en el idioma durante las horas de descansos. Nos hablaron de su historia en la cual mencionaron tres tipos de castas de los Kaxuj: los alfas, los betas y los omegas.

En el inicio de su historia los alfas como los más poderosos en fuerza y habilidades de destrezas motrices eran los cazadores y poderosos guerreros protectores de los demás. Los omegas como la clase más sabía se dedicaron a crear un lenguaje y fueron los primeros líderes de los gobiernos. Finalmente los betas, una parte minoritaria de la población, sin cualidades particulares se adaptaron con facilidad a subsistir al lado de los alfa y omega.

Extrañamente hablaron de algo distinto, las habilidades instintivas de los alfa y omega como protectores y territoriales, sumisos y hogareños. Pues en tiempos antiguos al fundar Serij, su sociedad de ser equitativa respecto del valor de los individuos, se volvió a una dictadura de los alfa sobre las otras castas que al cabo de años derrocaron.

A pesar de la fiereza y poder de los alfa, los omega y beta se sobrepusieron ante sus «limitantes» instintivas, creando una sociedad igualitaria con representación en puestos altos del gobierno. Aunque todavía no se ha dado un gobernante omega o beta, se puede decir que los derechos son relativamente incluyentes en su sociedad. Finalmente su sociedad está en un nivel socialista si lo comparamos con la clasificación que realizó el filósofo economista Karl Marx. En referente a que los medios de producción son controlados por el estado, no por particulares.

Así contaron años de su historia, reducida a fragmentos particulares.

Al siguiente día con tónicos, especiales y vitaminas, comenzamos a movernos mejor, las sensaciones aumentaron y percibí aromas que jamás pude percibir.

Será por tener más de un mes sin actividad sexual pero el aroma de sempai desde la otra cama me agrada más de lo normal. Puedo percibir su estado de ánimo a través de su olor, aunque siempre he sabido determinar si está molesto o feliz tan sólo por el rostro que hace. Me miró de pronto y al encontrarse nuestros ojos, mi corazón palpitó estremeciéndome, sentí un extraño calor rodearme y las mejillas sonrojadas de Souichi me invitaron a tener una noche de pasión a su lado.

Casi aparecida por arte de magia, una enfermera llegó de inmediato mirando mi expediente, hizo unas anotaciones y me entregó una pastilla para la fiebre que dijo que tenía. A sempai le entregó otra, relajando lentamente esa pasión que se inflamó en mis entre piernas.

Por la mañana nos tomaron una muestra sanguínea y no nos dijeron el motivo, sino que a ninguno de los de la sala les fue realizado ese mismo procedimiento.

Al cabo de una semana volvimos a recuperar completamente el movimiento de nuestras extremidades, pero recomendaron una dieta estricta en los hogares que nos acogerían. Nos apartaron de los demás y luego de muchas preguntas, una en particular nos sorprendió:

— ¿Ustedes llevan una relación amorosa?

A lo que sempai al instante gritó:

— ¡Claro que no! Él sólo es mi asistente en el laboratorio.

Los médicos serios respondieron:

— Ustedes tienen un alto grado de compatibilidad, creemos que son o fueron una pareja.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Somos dos hombres!

En silencio asintieron los médicos y nos dejaron marchar con los compañeros. Nos fue asignado un hogar temporal con una familia que nos recibió a cada uno. Por lo que llegaron representantes de cada familia por nosotros al hospital. Miré con tristeza a sempai ser llevado con un chico sonriente que sostuvo sus maletas y con dificultad le dijo dos palabras en japonés:

— Tatsumi Souichi, llevar casa.

Por mí vino una mujer madura bastante sonriente, con un japonés fluido:

— Muy buenas tardes Morinaga Tetsuhiro, me llamo Kadima. Soy la persona que te dará hospedaje. Cuida de mí por favor.

— El gusto es mío señora Kadima. Gracias por la bienvenida, procuraré aprender su lengua para corresponder a sus atenciones.

Sabíamos que no nos dejarían ir a los laboratorios hasta aprender un porcentaje de su idioma y algunas clases para educarnos en la forma de dirigirnos en la ciudad. Por lo que tendríamos que asistir a cursos durante dos semanas, en los que nos mostrarían la ciudad y cada paso necesario para subsistir ahí. Cómo cuidar el ambiente y vivir armónicamente con las demás personas.

Lo más importante es que al cabo de las dos semanas nos llevarían a los apartamentos que tenían preparados para cada uno de los investigadores. En total yo calcularía unos trescientos compañeros investigadores, pues al aterrizar aquél día en las plataformas llegaron varias naves con muchos más tripulantes.

Caminé al lado de la amable mujer, que me llevó en un vehículo hasta una bonita residencia al lado de la playa. Me comentó sobre su familia, un hijo beta, una hija omega al igual que su esposo. No comprendí aquello de mencionar el estatus, si el ordenamiento social no marcaba diferencias entre las castas. Sin embargo me los presentaría por la noche pues todos se encontraban en sus actividades.

La amable mujer preparó los alimentos, una especie de ensalada a la cual agregó un líquido de color verde oscuro, supuse que era una especie de sazonador pero al probarlo me supo a carne. Por alguna razón recordé una vieja película llamada Soylent Green en la cual hacían con los humanos que morían y se suicidaban, alimento para los demás. Me aterrorizó que el territorio de ellos es muy pequeño para criar animales de granja y satisfacer a su pueblo con carne. Afortunadamente no parecía carne esa extraña salsa. Al preguntar sobre aquello, me contó la señora que eran suplementos a base de algas cultivadas especiales en la parte subacuática de la ciudad. Un tipo especial de ellas que tenía propiedades nutritivas y aplicadas en la comida podían ayudar con el requerimiento de nutrientes.

Un rato después, llegaron los familiares de la señora y me presentó con entusiasmo a su hija e incluso me sentó a la mesa con ella haciendo preguntas sobre mí. Me incomodaron un poco por su forma de mirarme, su hija tenía mi edad y parecía coquetearme descaradamente delante de su madre que sonreía. Me invitaron a salir a caminar, e intenté rehusarme pero prácticamente me obligaron a salir con la chica y caminar tocando con mis pies aquella blanca arena del lugar, pues caminamos sin zapatos y mirando la puesta del sol.

Al ver los magníficos rayos sólo pude pensar en el hermoso chico de mis fantasías y sueños, mi amado sempai.

Los halagos de la joven mujer me resultaron incómodos, incluso tocó mis pectorales y entonces la hice aún lado.

— Los siento mucho, soy gay. — Expresé.

— ¿Gay? No había escuchado esa palabra — Dijo la joven que hablaba un japonés fluido puesto que ella, su madre y hermano habían estudiado mi lengua.

— Ya sabes, personas que les gustan sólo los de su mismo género.

— Ya veo… Te diré que en esta sociedad no existe esa distinción. Si te gusta alguien que no sea por su sexo, sino por su esencia. A juzgar por la tuya estás enamorado de alguien ¿No? Debo decirte que deberías olvidarlo, ya estás muy lejos de tu casa y podrías intentar ser feliz aquí. Me ofrezco para enseñarte un poco de las cosas que puedes conocer en este lugar, y quizá descubras que puedes entenderte con una mujer. Déjate guiar por el aroma de las personas, sabes más de alguien por su aroma que por su rostro.

— No gracias, la persona que amo vino conmigo a este lugar.

— Bueno si cambias de parecer puedo hacer lo que tú me pidas. Me gustas.

No respondí por respeto a su familia, después de todo me dan alojamiento gratuito y me alimentan. Pero tenía unas ganas de decirle y gritarle que no me gustaba. En casa de la familia, decidí estudiar el idioma con el libro que me habían proporcionado y puesto que la señora Kadima se había ofrecido a ayudarme, terminaron dándome lecciones entre ella y su hija la coqueta ¿Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando sempai?

Al día siguiente fui llevado a la escuela a las clases de entrenamientos y esperé ansioso ver a sempai. Supuse que refunfuñaría de vivir con otra gente pero parecía tranquilo. Demasiado serio con su mirada fría y callado. Tuve tantas ganas de abrazarlo y entregarle afecto que me sentí algo triste de que no me dirigió una sola mirada. Así pasamos cada día puesto que nos trajeron estudiando y visitando distintos lugares de la ciudad, nos explicaron finalmente que se come mucha verdura y frutas, además del condimento de algas para que la población no sufra carencia de vitaminas.

Dos largas semanas de vivir acosado en la casa de esas personas finalmente terminó y al cabo de esos días ya podíamos hablar el idioma, al menos lo más básico. Nos aplicaron exámenes con tal de ver los resultados y todo el mundo aprobó satisfactoriamente, seguramente a razón de que éramos las personas elegidas de las universidades que aprobaron los exámenes en Japón y varios lugares del mundo. Ahora sabíamos dónde y cómo comprar comida usando el salario que nos sería pagado con escáner de huella digital pues introdujeron la información de todos en una base de datos. Su tecnología era similar a la de los humanos.

Afortunadamente nos llevaron esa tarde a los departamentos libres de intrusos. Aunque nos exhortaron a quedarnos en las casas de recepción, por mi parte feliz de salir de ahí y no volver a ver a esa mujer tan coqueta. No he podido hablar con sempai, pues nos tuvieron todo el tiempo estudiando o en las casas de las familias que nos cuidaron.

De las cosas más raras aprendidas en el lugar, fue el control de uno mismo, como un factor de convivencia social. Aprender a relajar los instintos y mantenerse tranquilo y centrado, creo que le vendría bien a sempai clamar su mal genio de cuando en cuando.

Esa tarde, luego de la última clase, nos anunciaron que comenzaría el ciclo escolar de los estudiantes de la escuela superior, supongo que es lo equivalente de la universidad, así que nos invitaron a tomar las clases que deseáramos y por mi parte seguiré a mi sempai a cualquier clase que él asista.

Me instalaron muy cerca del departamento de sempai, de hecho el suyo queda un piso abajo del mío y casi siento que puedo percibir su dulce aroma. No me permitió entrar a su departamento esa noche y me fui triste al mío a terminar de instalarme.

Me sentí extraño días atrás, lleno de deseos sexuales exacerbados que controlé masturbándome por las mañanas un par de veces; sin embargo, al llegar temprano a la escuela de estudios superiores, tantos aromas y tantas personas extrañas me hicieron sentir incómodo. Procuré tranquilizarme pero la fragancia de sempai se volvió insoportable, sentado a su lado en la primera clase, percibí un potente olor entre dulce y seductor que me dio rápidamente una erección con rigidez extrema. Salí puesto que comencé sudar excesivamente y corrí al sanitario. Sempai me miró de forma extraña como si entendiera mi profundo deseo sexual y el quisiera exactamente lo mismo que yo. Corrí al baño y pretendí encerrarme pero de pronto percibí uno de mis dientes más salido de lo normal y me miré en el espejo. Tenía un par de colmillos como si me fuera a transformar en hombre lobo. El aroma de sempai me llegó y supe que se aproximaba al mismo lugar, se intensificó el olor a tal grado que supe que tendría un orgasmo aún si no me tocaba. Una vez entró al lugar me atacó en un beso. Afortunadamente, a pesar de mis colmillos pude besarlo y olvidé el lugar donde nos encontramos. La erección en mis pantalones punzo desesperadamente. Sentí asfixia y mi corazón palpitando a mil. El beso se detuvo y las ganas de arrancarle la ropa a sempai me corroyeron.

— ¡Contrólate Morinaga! — Gritó sempai con el rostro totalmente enrojecido y con una mirada de temor intentando escapar.

Su aroma me enloqueció parecía decirme tantas cosas, me invitó a imaginarlo con sus caderas bajando y subiendo en mi erección por lo que desde la espalda lo detuve y al oler su cuello sentí mucha más asfixia, ese poderoso aroma en mi nariz me hizo sentir salvaje. No supe cómo o por qué pero ya no tenía camisa y este terrible calor no se quitaba mientras embarré mi erección en su trasero. Sempai gimió al tiempo que trató de apartarse y huir.

— Morinaga nooo… ¡Ah!... si… Mori… na… Mo… ri… mmmm..

Al lamer su cuello casi tenía ganas de morderlo y comérmelo. A pesar de sus gemidos placenteros todavía algo lo hacía querer detenerme y zafarse de mi agarre que recorría su tórax y sus pezones. De inmediato no supe de donde salió de mi garganta, un gruñido potente como de animal y sempai se quedó quieto dejando de escapar. Lo arrastré a un cubículo del sanitario y apoyó sus manos en la pared, al tiempo que continué tocando su cuerpo y lamiendo su cuello. El fuego en mis pantalones me hizo olvidarme de las caricias previas pues simplemente pensé en culminar muy dentro de él. Le bajé los pantalones a prisa, e incluso tuve la idea de romperlos con los dientes pero procuré controlarme. Perdí la cordura y de pronto ya estaba presionando en su entrada y fui recibido como si sempai estuviera lubricado y previamente dilatado. Su cadera se empujó haciendo que casi me corriera pues entró completamente mientras él arañó la pared inclinando su cuerpo lo más que podía en el poco espacio que teníamos.

Lo moví un poco pues de esa forma no podía empujar mi cadera para sentir placer. Apoyé sus manos en la pared detrás de la caja de la taza y así tuve el suficiente espacio para moverme y además la vista que tenía de él sumiso inclinado con sus glúteos levantados a mi erección, más aun restregándose contra mí con sumo placer.

Lo envestí varias veces y me corrí sin que él lo hiciera, pero la cosa más increíble ocurrió pues mi erección no había descendido y yo estaba atorado dentro de él. Sentí bombear todavía más fuerte mi corazón y el placer se hizo alucinante, su interior parecía comerse mi erección como succionándola, no quería separarme de él y tampoco podía. El gemía una y otra vez comprimiéndome con su interior y a la vez liberando ese aroma delicioso. Nunca creí que algo así pudiera ocurrir, pues el placer se hizo demasiado sin que sintiera que culminaría en algún momento. Su cuerpo entre succiones desesperantes y cada vez más rítmicas parecía pedirme que me corriera una segunda vez y yo lo haría gustoso si me lo permitiera, puesto que yo no podía moverme un milímetro, ya que se hacía doloroso el tratar de despegarme.

No sé cuantos minutos asfixiantes transcurrieron mientras bajé a lamer su cuello, a razón de que no podía hacer otra cosa al recibir un placer desmedido con esos movimientos internos de sempai. De pronto aquella lujuria y deseo se hicieron pausadas casi lentas e inaguantables, extrañamente fuera de este mundo, ya que percibí como si él se comiera cada gota de mi semen, lo succionara y se apresurara desde mi interior hasta devorarlo con sus entrañas. Sempai se había corrido y me había hecho correr como nunca antes.

Escuchamos voces fuera de nuestro cubículo en los sanitarios, algunos murmullos que cobraron sentido conforme la sangre regresó a mi cabeza:

— Tenemos que esperar a que salgan.

— Hay que llevarlos juntos y examinarlos.

Expresaron algunas voces en el exterior.

Mi pene salió de su interior y sostuve a sempai pues parecía débil y casi se desmayaba. Lo levanté como pude para limpiarlo pues escurría el semen. Cuando lo giré para abrochar sus pantalones me besó y el fuego en mi miembro parecía querer volver, aunque me detuvieron los murmullos del exterior. La mirada algo perdida de él no era la misma, parecía en trance y sumamente relajado hasta que le dije al oído muy bajito:

— Sempai, algo anda muy mal, alguien afuera está esperando por nosotros. Reaccione por favor. — Apreté sus hombros con mis manos y su mirada placiente cambió a una muy asustada, parecía volver de esa locura pasional.

— ¿Morinaga que me hiciste? — Preguntó atemorizado.

— No lo sé, no entiendo nada. — Respondí.

— Salgan chicos, si quieren explicaciones tendrán que venir con nosotros. — Unas palabras de una voz grave por fuera del cubículo.

Me asustó todavía más escuchar aquellas palabras por lo que al abrir la puerta lo dejé detrás de mí y salí a enfrentar lo que fuera a ocurrir ahí.

Cuatro hombres vestidos con batas blancas nos esperaban.

— Tranquilos chicos, sólo vamos a ayudarlos. Deben calmarse. — Expresó uno de ellos.

Otro se aproximó y con una amable sonrisa dijo:

— Debemos ir a otro lugar. Tenemos que examinarlos.

— No se acerquen a mí, respondí con ira. ¡No me toquen! — grité mientras me apresaron dos de ellos y me sedaron puesto que sentí un piquete y luego mucha tranquilidad, a pesar de ver a sempai siendo sujetado igual.

La fuerza en mi cuerpo se hizo grande y gruñí de inmediato haciendo que los tipos soltaran a sempai antes de que fuera inyectado. Me sujetó entre sus brazos pues estaba perdiendo la conciencia y me hizo caminar muy lentamente pues mis pies no respondían. Los sujetos con miradas de terror parecían recobrar el sentido y se acercaron detrás de nosotros cuando oí los latidos cada vez más lentos como gotas cayendo acompasadamente y finalmente cerré mis ojos.


	2. Algo que jamás esperé

**Mi pequeña y estimada Prik me pidió la continuación de esta alocada historia y aquí va con mucho cariño para ti.** **Es cierto que esta historia está dedicada a Andy, pero ella es amiga de Prik y son compartidas. No me queda más que desearte un feliz cumpleaños con este episodio extra largo, además te mando un gran abrazo y de todo corazón te deseo que tus sueños se hagan realidad.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Algo que jamás esperé**

Mi afán científico me había traído hasta este momento tan horrible. Morinaga entre mis brazos se desvaneció sin que yo pudiera escapar con él y nos apresaron. Me angustié tanto porque inútilmente trataba de mantenerse despierto, ansiaba tanto protegerme de la situación en que estábamos. Intenté resistirme pero inyectaron algo en mi cuerpo, mientras recordé la razón para estar en este distante lugar y me arrepentí…

Me enlisté en la misión secreta más sorprendente de la que he escuchado, no me importó el abandonar mi casa o mi vida con tal de conocer algo tan impresionante. Afortunadamente Morinaga me siguió, de cierta forma me tranquilizó el saberme acompañado, aunque bien pude haberlo hecho solo.

Al llegar algo me causó extrañeza, la forma en la que nos trataron como piezas valiosas, casi como ganado al matadero. No era normal aquello. Cuando dijeron que querían compartir su conocimiento lo creí, pero al llegar me dio mala espina la forma en la que nos recostaron en camas como anticipando una respuesta negativa ante la vacuna. No podía atemorizarme y escapar, puesto que no había para donde correr, asimismo si nos protegen debe ser porque nos necesitan.

Supe que éramos ratas de laboratorio cuando me despertaron para medir los resultados y nos volvieron a sedar. Observé que Morinaga estaba perfectamente, sus signos vitales eran constantes y así me dormí preocupado por nuestro destino.

Sentí cansancio al abrir mis ojos, me pregunté cuántos días nos han tenido en este estado, puesto que me dolía el cuerpo, ahora tendría que buscar una forma para evitar volverme un despojo de laboratorio. ¿Para qué razón querrían a cerca de trescientos jóvenes? Ninguno era viejo, ¿podríamos ser carne? ¿Nuestro gobierno qué ganaría al perdernos? Me tranquilizó un poco el pensar que pidieron un alto grado de inteligencia, nunca matas a las ratas más listas, las usas con un motivo específico y yo iba a averiguar cuál sería.

Tenía ganas de comentarle a Morinaga sobre nuestro predicamento, pero él es fácil de leer y seguro no sabrá comportarse. Además a veces es como un niño asustado y yo debo investigar sin sus interrupciones. Me convencí de ello al verlo caer de la cama por levantarse hasta la mía. Qué clase de tonto no sabe que luego de estar inmóvil más de una semana no podría caminar o movernos adecuadamente. ¡Sólo él se le ocurre!

Comenzaron a educarnos en su sabiduría, y cuando explicaron lo de las castas comprendí que algo había de eso con respecto al experimento al que nos sometieron, pues noté que la historia antigua de los humanos nos decía que los alfa eran el género masculino y los omega eran el femenino. Lo más extraño es que tanto mujeres como hombres estaban en esas clasificaciones ¿cuál era la diferencia?

El segundo día de haber despertado, empezar a movernos era muy complicado, y de pronto percibí las cosas de forma distinta, una respuesta inesperada de mi cuerpo me dijo que ya no era el mismo. El aroma de Morinaga inundó mi nariz y esa exasperación que siento cuando él me incita durante el sexo llegó inesperadamente, sin siquiera verlo o tocarlo supe sus intenciones. Quería hacerme llegar duro y rápido, además de que yo lo desea igual que él. Esa mirada tan salvaje que me dio me causó una erección tan dura que estuve tentado a tocarme ahí en la sala frente a todos.

Cuando apareció una enfermera y anotó cosas de las reacciones que mi cuerpo presentó, me entregó una pastilla que me quitó de inmediato la excitación tan extrema. Cosa que me hizo entender algo macabro, nos preparaban para reproducirnos, por eso nuestros genes deberían ser los mejores. La duda fue ¿Qué nos habían hecho?

Lo más importante fue que a diferencia de los demás, a nosotros nos tomaron una muestra sanguínea. Algo me decía que éramos distintos a los otros.

La rehabilitación fue dura, tuve que poner empeño en recuperarme por nuestro bien, tenía ganas de escapar pero también mi curiosidad científica me invitaba a quedarme un poco más. Disfruté al lado de Morinaga competir por recuperarnos y competir estudiando, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ponerme a prueba contra Morinaga en el mismo nivel que yo. Siempre fui su superior, pero saber que tengo un hombre tan inteligente a mi lado me agrada, pues sé que podremos salir a delante de este problema en el que nos he metido.

Escuchar sus preguntas cuando fuimos llamados para hablar sobre nuestro examen de sangre, me hizo sospechar todavía más. ¿Qué cosa les hace preguntar sobre nuestros alimentos o costumbres específicas para ejercitarnos? También estaba el hecho de conocer a detalle el tipo de biorritmo, metabolismo y horas de sueño. Pero lo más raro no terminó ahí, ¿Qué les importa cuántas veces tenemos sexo o nos masturbamos? Y para rematar su pregunta sobre nuestra relación, lo cual yo negué afanosamente.

— Ustedes tienen un alto grado de compatibilidad, creemos que son o fueron una pareja. — Me asustó que supusieran tan acertadamente que tenemos algo. Temí que quisieran ver nuestras técnicas de apareamiento con cámaras ocultas o cosas así. Tendría que mantenerme lo más alejado posible de Morinaga, para evitar mostrar un espectáculo tan vergonzoso.

Ventajosamente nos separaron en distintos lugares. Un tipo de mi edad vino por mí para llevarme a su casa y darme alojamiento. El idiota no sabía mi idioma y con lo poco que había aprendido en los cursos intensivos que nos comenzaron a dar en el hospital sobre el idioma kaxuj, comprendí pocas cosas muy básicas junto con señas de cortesía para que ingresara en su hogar. El lugar que me tocó era una casa compartida por el chico que fue a recogerme, también otro tipo y una mujer. Me dieron la bienvenida esa misma tarde y con el poco kaxuj que yo hablaba y el poco japonés que ellos conocían nos entendimos levemente.

De inmediato noté que la mujer parecía encantada conmigo y en cambio los tipos se alejaron de mí a una señal de ella, prácticamente les dio un gruñido y un par de palabras en kaxuj. Menos mal que no tengo maricas coqueteándome como en Canadá, ¡ya sería el colmo!

Durante la cena sospeché que algo ocultaban en aquella casa, pues cuando la joven me comentó algo sobre que yo era omega, me intrigó que sus amigos la callaron y dijeron muchas cosas que no entendí. No iba a quedarme sin saber aquello. Así que toda la tarde hasta el cansancio estudié en la habitación que me habían asignado, tenía que comprender su lengua y nadie debía saber que yo entendía.

Muy temprano fui llevado a la escuela donde nos entrenarían para poder vivir en este sitio. Sabía de antemano que me encontraría con Morinaga, razón por la cual debería fingir que todo era normal y aburrido, por ningún motivo tiene que ponerse paranoico con la situación, puesto que si llamamos mucho la atención podrían considerarnos peligrosos y se desharían de ambos.

Mi facilidad con los idiomas me ayudó a comprender rápidamente. Las charlas tontas de esos universitarios eran aburridas mientras yo fingía no hablar su idioma. Hasta una en particular justo un par de días luego de mi arribo. La mujer estaba enfadada porque yo no le correspondía aunque era un omega y el par de chicos dijeron que sería su turno ya que eran betas y también tenían oportunidad conmigo. Eso quería decir que la mujer era un alfa, por ello los otros no le discutían su derecho a salir conmigo. Sin duda debería investigar más sobre lo que son las castas en cuanto tuviera acceso a la biblioteca, sin hacerlo evidente.

El par de sucios tipos beta comenzaron a intentar cortejarme, por lo que los amenacé en su propio idioma. No conocía malas palabras pero podía ser intimidante aún sin ellas. Así se percataron que ya hablaba kaxuj y dejaron de molestarme.

En la escuela nos enseñaron cosas comunes junto al idioma y conocimientos básicos, pero lo más importante fue eso sobre el control de los instintos. Estos humanos extraños tenían un poco más salvajes sus instintos, puesto que cada día que transcurrió comencé a percibir los aromas de forma distinta. La mujer tenía el aroma más territorial, se hacía respetar al liberarlo y el par de chicos no tenían aquello. Descubrí en Morinaga el mismo tipo de aroma, lo tenía un tanto opacado, sin embargo sin duda era totalmente poderoso y jodidamente atrayente a diferencia de cualquier otro. Menos mal que lo tenía muy leve y estábamos en distintos salones o no podría resistir esa sensación que procuro relajar con las enseñanzas sobre el control. ¿Qué habían hecho con mi cuerpo? No creo que fuera malo percibir los aromas de los demás, el problema eran los instintos salvajes.

Todos los días practiqué para mantenerme en control y fue fácil, yo tenía el dominio, con cambios en mi cuerpo o no. Mi mente siempre podía controlar las ímpetus salvajes.

Esa última semana de cursos intensivos, nos dieron todos los horarios de la escuela superior que equivalía a nuestra universidad. Había tantos cursos que tenía que tomar y comencé a armarme un horario de clases.

El día que dijeron que estábamos listos para ir a nuestros departamentos me sentí feliz, no tendría que verles las caras a esos sucios acompañantes que me daban comida horrible. Lo hacían seguramente porque era su obligación y tenían un acuerdo con aquellos que nos habían contratado, pero desde el día que los amenacé, decidí comer a solas en mi cuarto.

El hecho de tener mi propio departamento, implicó un par de cosas importantes, como por ejemplo que pudiera haber cámaras ocultas para vigilarnos. También que recibimos nuestro primer pago de manera virtual, pues podríamos comprar cualquier cosa con la huella digital, y ya no tendría que comer esas porquerías. Finalmente el otro problema que tenía era que seguramente Morinaga desearía estar pegado a mí y he notado este par de días que su aroma se ha intensificado cada día más.

Empaqué mis cosas en cuanto nos dieron las llaves y fui directo al primer piso del edificio A, en el número quince. Para mi mala fortuna, me topé directamente con Morinaga, con ese sensual aroma suyo todavía más fuerte que los anteriores días.

Accedí a que me acompañara, sin embargo empecé a notar algo extraño sobre Morinaga, por alguna tonta razón parecía ser muy notorio, más de una ocasión noté que algunos jóvenes volteaban a verlo sin tener ninguna clase de tapujo, más que curiosidad era un impulso más fuerte y al mismo tiempo imperceptible.

Yo sólo les regresaba la mirada como si quisiera desaparecerlos, éstos parecían amedrentarse y bajaban la cabeza, pero el bobo de Morinaga ni siquiera se daba cuenta ¡mejor!

Al llegar a mi piso respiré acelerado y comencé a sudar tan sólo con tenerlo cerca ayudándome con la maleta. Enfurecido por ello le arrebaté mis cosas:

— Yo puedo instalarme solo, no te necesito.

Al decir esas palabras, observé sus ojos tristes y su atrayente aroma se hizo distinto, como si reflejara su congoja. Intenté detenerlo, no obstante si lo hacía, terminaríamos haciendo cosas.

Al cerrar la puerta me recargué sobre ella y olí cada centímetro pues la esencia de Morinaga todavía permanecía justo ahí para mí deleite o martirio, ya tenía una erección con tan sólo dejar libre un poco de esa necesidad de tener sexo. Mi propio olor salía como invitándolo. Creo que él todavía no descubre ese tipo de cosas sobre los aromas o lo tendría en la puerta insistiendo. Podía percibir sus deseos, a pesar de que él estaba un piso arriba, noté que se masturbó al llegar y yo hice lo mismo. No podía más que recrear lo que él hacía en mi cabeza, pues resultó muy vívido imaginar con esos olores sexuales suyos.

Luego de calmar mis instintos entré en razón y busqué por todo el departamento cámaras ocultas o micrófonos, los que afortunadamente no encontré. Gracias a eso pude dormir tranquilo sin sentirme vigilado. El departamento tenía el refrigerador con muchas cosas para comer. Había instrucciones en cada envase y decían el tipo de sabor que poseía la comida. También una caja con latas de comida y por supuesto el lugar se encontraba amueblado. Todo dispuesto y perfectamente en orden, algo sumamente extraño, ¿por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias con científicos que pertenecen a un mundo distante?

Muy temprano me levantó otra vez Morinaga y su olor a sexo salvaje, cómo ansié ser tomado justo en la ducha, detecté ese penetrante olor que no hizo más que obligarme a tocarme otra vez. El agua helada matutina de la regadera me tranquilizó, a pesar de que él parecía insaciable. Comí algunas cosas, me vestí y prácticamente corrí hasta mi primera clase, entré a un salón vacío pues todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciara.

Mi kohai tenía mi horario, había insistido en tomar las mismas clases con tal de trabajar en el mismo campo, algo que no pude discutirle. Tenía que tenerlo cerca por si se presentaba algún problema. Lo que no preví es que al tomar las mismas clases los instintos que nos atraían el uno al otro se harían demasiado fuertes. Lo supe por las palabras que nos dijeron en el hospital, que no podían ser más que ciertas pues noté su presencia desde que subía las escaleras.

Se sentó a mi lado y no pude evitar el liberar el aroma de mi cuerpo también, eso lo descontroló todavía más, yo sabía lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, estaba demasiado excitado al igual que el mío pero yo podía controlarme mejor que él. El profesor de la clase lo supo y nos miró extraño, usó su especie de celular o comunicador, justo al ingresar al salón luego de dirigirnos esa mirada de preocupación.

Morinaga no soportó un segundo más ahí y yo lo seguí a los pocos instantes recogiendo nuestras mochilas. Teníamos que irnos o algo malo ocurriría, algo dentro de mí temía por la cosa más mala como viviseccionarnos.

Los pasos de mis piernas se alentaron, mientras los apresurados latidos de mi corazón sabían que una vez entrara al mismo espacio con él, tendría que usar cada fibra de fuerza de voluntad para no terminar teniendo sexo en los sanitarios de la escuela.

La mirada pasional de Morinaga ocasionó un ardor inesperado por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mí cada vez más profundo, justo en esa zona tan incómoda; por aquella razón lo besé, así, tan suave y dulce con la necesidad urgente apareciendo, arrastrándolo a tomarme con fuego, con placer.

No comprendí por qué pero liberé una esencia poderosa, manaba desde mi cuello y me procuraba un deseo acalorado por sentir que se corriera dentro de mí. Entonces volví a pensar que todo esto es una completa y absurda locura gritándole y al mismo tiempo diciéndomelo a mí:

— ¡Contrólate Morinaga!

Tenía que salir de inmediato o me perdería en su atrayente olor. Al darle la espalda lo sentí abrazado de mi cuerpo como si se hubiera pegado completamente a él. Casi podía imaginarlo entrando directamente, forzándose sensualmente hasta hacerme gemir de placer. ¡Pero que locuras me juega mi propia cabeza!

Reaccioné otra vez, sintiendo cada caricia suya en mi cuello amplificada a lo que conocía normalmente. Ya no podía soportar más todo, aunque pensar en que nos atraparan en el baño de la escuela y sobretodo porque puedan detectar nuestros deseos debido al aroma, me hacía sacudirme de su abrazo cada vez más débil.

Cuando su erección me acarició el trasero y sus manos mis pezones, me aferré al sentido común e intenté apartarme pero de pronto un sonido bastante extraño le ordenó a mi cabeza el ceder. Era una orden tan seductora que me invitó a dejarlo hacer lo que fuera pues yo lo quería de esa forma. Me olvidé de las razones para detenerme, lo único que quedó en mis pensamientos fue aquella ansiada pasión alocada que volaba en el aire.

El aire por sí mismo era denso con el calor y las fragancias nuestras que inundaron cada centímetro del lugar, de mi nariz y por supuesto la suya.

Me sentí tranquilo, casi flotando entre sus brazos, no podía esperar un segundo a tenerlo completamente dentro de mí. Le permití hacer todo, yo ya no podía y no quería hacer ninguna cosa para ayudarlo o para detenerlo, sólo deseaba más placer.

Anticipadamente me sujeté de la pared divisoria del sanitario, pues nos metimos a uno de los cubículos de los retretes y aguardé por aquella punzada dolorosa. Casi conté segundo a segundo los momentos en que desabrochó mis pantalones, a causa de que me los bajó con todo y ropa interior y la punta de su miembro se restregó. No iba a esperar más, así que me empujé contra él hasta que su calor, su violento fuego entró abriéndose paso sin que doliera un poco. Lo supe desde que se introdujo, era la misma entrada de siempre pero dentro de mí empujaba en un ángulo distinto, otro conducto mucho más sensible que estaba mojado y lubricaba haciendo que se abriera paso con un efecto de placer sobrecogido. Me acomodó apoyado en la pared más lejana y no pude evitar moverme, puesto que necesitaba con urgencia más fuerza, embestidas duras y rápidas.

El sonido acuoso retumbó en mis oídos un par de veces, con los embates de su cadera pegándose completamente a mí. Mi punto de placer era agitado de una forma más agradable, era forzado, era interminable y no me hacía correrme al instante, sólo agrandó el goce de cada fibra de mi ser. Entraba cada vez más empujando y abriéndose paso, aun tocando el fondo de esa cavidad tan distinta que penetraba. De inmediato se corrió empujando lo más dentro que pudo en un agradable y deliciosa satisfacción. Pero no terminó ahí, yo sentí punzar su miembro que se agrandó en la base que tenía completamente sumergida en mí. No podía salir y aquello me causó mucho más placer. Mi cuerpo se contrajo una y otra vez contra su pene, quería sentir que se corriera otra vez, y los espasmos de mi delectación se hicieron impresionantes. Lo mejor fue sentir su lengua en la zona adecuada, justo en mi cuello con los soplidos de su respiración denotando la aproximación de su orgasmo. Entonces de pronto lo sentí, chorros calientes llenando mi interior y la dulce presión del líquido forzándose tan agradablemente que no podía respirar, inmerso en el aumento placiente de los latidos de mi corazón; al tiempo que gemí alocadamente consumido por su fuego.

Todo había sido más que maravilloso, me había hecho correrme como jamás y seguía sin importarme nada más en el mundo que volver a tener un orgasmo de esa forma. Quería recostarme y relajarme a su lado en la cama o dónde fuera.

Algo decía a mi oído que no escuché, no entendía una sola palabra, pues esa relajación continuaba. De pronto me sacudió, apretó mis hombros con fuerza y todo se apresuró hasta mí; los sonidos, los sucios hechos que acababan de acontecer, el lugar en dónde habíamos retozado y nada tenía sentido.

Las palabras fuera del cubículo me aterrorizaron:

— Salgan chicos, si quieren explicaciones tendrán que venir con nosotros.

Recordé que formamos parte de un experimento y que las consecuencias acababan de tocar a la puerta. El aroma protector de Morinaga me hizo pensar que él podría defendernos, pero mi racionalidad me hacía creer que todo eso son engaños de las hormonas que poseemos ahora.

Salió delante de mí y lo jalaron entre dos tipos con batas blancas mientras intenté detenerlos, sin embargo me sujetaron también y sólo pude observar que le inyectaron alguna cosa extraña, algo que estaba por ocurrirme puesto que miré la jeringa cerca de mi brazo.

Observé sus ojos verdes y le transmití mi angustia, quizá no volveríamos a vernos, no sé a dónde nos llevarán o qué nos harán. Entonces gruñó salvaje, algo potente y atemorizante, era inevitable que percibiera todo ese poderío. Una amenaza de que los mataría de no soltarme, a lo cual accedieron inmóviles.

Lo así colocándome su brazo sobre mi cuello y lo exhorté a salir, sus piernas temblaron conforme caminamos unos cuantos pasos. Lo arrastré como pude hasta que se dobló inconsciente y yo lo abracé pensando en lo que nos ocurriría…

Abrí mis ojos con esa desagradable sensación de nauseas por la anestesia, me encontré recostado en una cama de hospital similar a las del lugar donde nos vacunaron. Amarrado a la cama de pies y manos, portaba una bata de hospital y a mi lado Morinaga. Respiré con ansiedad, me sentí débil todavía por la anestesia, aunque de todas formas tomé aire y le grité a Morinaga:

— ¡Despierta! ¿Estás bien?

Mi adormilado asistente abrió sus ojos, no parecía comprender nuestra situación pues se le cerraban nuevamente.

— ¡Despierta ahora maldición!

Un par de médicos o investigadores llegaron ante mis gritos, al tiempo que pude ver sus gestos angustiados que voltearon hacia mí.

— ¡Déjenos ir! ¡Qué quieren de nosotros! — Les exigí.

— ¡Silencio! — Un tipo con bata me había dicho.

— ¿Qué pretenden hacernos? — Preguntó Morinaga sacudiendo su cuerpo en la cama.

— Están amarrados por su seguridad, no vamos a dañarlos, pero se portaron un tanto irracionales teniendo sexo en la escuela y nos atacaron.

— Pero ya estamos cuerdos, ¡Ahora libérenos! — Exigí al instante.

— Primero vamos a asegurarnos que no volverán a enloquecer. Así que sobretodo usted, controle su mal carácter.

Necesitaba entender, sabía que no ganaría nada gritando, por lo que di un par de respiraciones profundas y pregunté más calmadamente mientras el medico hablaba con una mujer.

— ¿Qué nos han hecho?

Yo tenía muchas ganas de decirles mis sospechas, que todo este enredo se debía a algo específico que había hecho la vacuna extraña que nos habían puesto aquella vez, pero callé. Temí por nuestra seguridad.

— No es nada chicos, ustedes parecían de animales en celo y los acabamos de revisar. Sus niveles en sangre de oxitocina están bastante altos y también presentan mucha testosterona, lo que origina esas conductas suyas que son afines a las personas en esta sociedad. Los alimentos de nuestra isla han producido este tipo de problemas en la conducta de los humanos, por esa razón teníamos que revisar si ustedes presentaban los síntomas. Los mandaremos a un curso de control de instintos, ya les hemos dado uno, pero al parecer ustedes requieren uno más intensivo, no pueden estar teniendo sexo en la escuela.

Yo sabía que algo extraño ocurría, no podían saber que habíamos hecho aquello sin que hubieran detectado nuestros aromas sexuales tan intensos. Todo esto es demasiado extraño, ni aún el profesor simplemente de vernos podría comprender lo que decíamos a través de la intensidad de la fragancia que habíamos liberado justo antes de olvidarnos de la realidad. Alguna cosa ocultaban y no iba a preguntar simplemente por eso, deberíamos intentar escapar de esta isla antes de que sospecharan de mí. Sonaba muy raro eso del control de los instintos, no podía ser tan simple como que la alimentación cause tantos problemas.

— ¿Pero cómo supieron que estábamos haciendo eso en el baño de la escuela? — Preguntó Morinaga acertadamente.

— El profesor de su clase los notó extraños y nos llamó. Los profesores fueron alertados para detectar conductas extrañas en los nuevos huéspedes de la ciudad, sabíamos que podrían presentarse problemas por aquello de la alimentación. — Respondió el tipo, que parecía ser un investigador.

— Entonces, ya que han visto que estamos bien ahora ¿pueden soltarnos? Me gustaría volver a clases y es algo tarde. Hoy esperaba tomar algunas clases vespertinas en las áreas de botánica.

Se aproximó hasta mí y le hizo una seña a un colega suyo que le ayudo a desatarnos.

— Por supuesto y les ofrecemos una enorme disculpa por traerlos aquí de esa forma, parecían un tanto peligrosos y salvajes. Desde ahora tomarán un curso, les será enviado mañana temprano un asesor que les impartirá algunas clases y vigilará que cumplan y acrediten el curso correctamente. Si sufren algún otro síntoma deben reportarlo con nosotros. Pueden venir a la hora que gusten, siempre hay alguien para atender cualquier inconveniente.

Era un hospital pero no para las personas de la ciudad, sino unas instalaciones de atención para nosotros los humanos de fuera.

— Tengo una duda, antes de hacer aquello, en el espejo de la escuela vi que me crecieron los colmillos. Y mientras él y yo… bueno… nada. ¿Por qué tenía colmillos? — Preguntó un tanto temeroso Morinaga. Por mi parte recordé vagamente los colmillos en él, seguramente se debe a esos cambios raros.

— Debió ser una alucinación por la testosterona. Se han presentado varios casos que dicen incluso haberse quedado atorados al copular. Todo eso es parte de la percepción que les da la oxitocina combinada con la testosterona en altas cantidades. Se recomienda a los que son una pareja, tengan sexo con frecuencia para calmar sus instintos, bajar las dosis de ansiedad y sean individuos tranquilos. Todo eso además del control. Eso se los enseñarán en el curso al que asistirán obligatoriamente.

— Muchas gracias señor, me da gusto saber que todo está bien. — Respondió Morinaga dócilmente.

Por mi parte, asentí mientras nos levantamos a vestirnos pues nos entregaron la ropa. Ahora sí debería confiar en Morinaga y decirle mis sospechas, ya que es urgente idear una forma de escapar a esta prisión antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente su forma inocente y confiada de ser nos había regalado la libertad y al salir no observé que alguno de los científicos o médicos que se encuentran en el hospital desconfiara de nuestra ingenuidad.

Aparenté no saber nada y me dediqué a percibir los olores que liberó en bajas dosis el médico que nos intentó justificar las cosas. Nada parecía ser totalmente cierto o falso, me confundió aquello pero intenté no delatarme pues cada que intento leer a los demás no puedo evitar soltar en parte mi propio aroma, y seguro el mío los alertaría en lo referente a nuestro escape.

Me centré en recordar la escuela para no delatarme, hasta que salimos del complejo y caminamos sobre la playa. El sol estaba en lo alto todavía, seguro eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Habíamos dormido como seis horas presos en el lugar pues recuerdo haber estado a las ocho de la mañana en el aula antes de salir abruptamente tras el idiota.

Me sentía extraño, probablemente esos tipos me habían revisado. Esto es tan terriblemente incómodo que me gustaría matar al que se atrevió a tocarme.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, era indispensable hablarle a Morinaga sobre nuestro escape y requería que él me ayudara a planearlo. Nadie debería saber a parte de nosotros y lo más importante es buscar alguna forma de escapar al campo electromagnético que rodea la isla desapareciéndola y protegiendo sus secretos.

Mis pasos se sintieron preocupados y antes de hablar el carraspeó incómodo. Él comienza sin duda a notar mis sensaciones a través del aroma de que desprende mi cuerpo.

— Sempai…

— No digas nada, sigue caminando y finge que no te digo nada de importancia. Nadie debe pensar que hablamos de algo significativo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— Te digo que no hagas nada extraño, ni te comportes así, sólo escucha. Desde que nos trajeron a esta isla algo nos han hecho. Esa explicación de la oxitocina y la testosterona es algo poco fundamentada. Lo único que puede modificar nuestros deseos así tendría que ser la vacuna que nos han puesto, nos ha transformado en otra cosa. No te das cuenta que somos conejillos de indias para los kaxuj. Tenemos que escapar y temo que en el departamento pondrán micrófonos o cámaras ocultas. El primer día intenté buscar algo así pero no hallé nada.

— ¡Pero qué dice sempai! Esto debe ser parte de eso que nos dijeron, no puede haber una conspiración. ¿Qué querrían de nosotros?

— ¡No lo sé maldición! La cosa es que debemos escapar. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

— ¿Cómo podríamos?

— Debe haber algún medio de transporte que podamos usar para huir. No tengo idea pero debemos hacerlo pronto. ¿No crees que ese curso de manejo de instintos pueda ser reprogramación?

— ¿No cree que está exagerando sus conjeturas? Nos han recibido, nos han dado de comer y nos dan empleo.

— Exactamente ¿Qué clase de beneficios reciben para dar tanto por nosotros? Los escuché hablar sobre omegas, dicen que soy uno, así que no esperaré a ver que tienen planeado para mí.

— Sempai debe calmarse, no creo que alguien se tome tantas molestias para matar personas o usarlas en experimentos.

— Yo también vi los colmillos que tenías, no fue alucinación. Tu cuerpo cambió, te lo demostraré cuando lleguemos a casa. Debes intentar percibir con la nariz, ¿notas el aroma que desprende mi cuerpo?

— Siempre ha sido así pero no es nada del otro mundo. Me gustas.

Lo golpee en la cabeza y respondí con enfado:

— Siempre tienes que ser un idiota Morinaga. No me refiero a eso, ¿incluso ahora no notaste un cambio en el aroma?

— No entiendo a qué se refiere sempai, creo que usted tiene un problema con la realidad.

— Mira animal imbécil, cuando entremos a mi departamento te mostraré a lo que me refiero. No puedo ir liberando aromas en la calle o sabrán que entiendo eso.

Al llegar a los departamentos, que se encontraban muy cerca del complejo hospitalario curiosamente, lo hice pasar a mi departamento.

— Siéntate ahí y cierra los ojos.

— Pero sempai necesita relajarse un poco y pensar claramente.

— ¡Obedece y siéntate!

Lo miré cerrar los ojos al sentarse y le dije, ahora concéntrate en lo que percibas con la nariz y dime que estoy pensando. De inmediato pensé en esa imagen de tenerlo entre mis brazos cuando sucumbió antes de que nos llevaran al hospital. La angustia llenó mi corazón y permití a esa cosa en mi cuello liberar la esencia de la manera más potente. Le pregunté entonces:

— Sin abrir los ojos ¿puedes saber que siento?

— Sempai … tu … ¡No puede ser! Esto es un error, debe ser porque me has hablado del problema y yo sé que estás preocupado. Nada tiene que ver el olor.

El tonto no iba a creerme a menos que le mostrara otra emoción, la primera que me vino a la cabeza fue una en especial que no quería mostrar. Cuando esas imágenes sexuales se atoraron en mi cabeza intenté disuadirme pero era tarde y mi propia fragancia estaba regada por todo el lugar.

Abrió los ojos y un sonrojo estaba en su rostro, me miró con esa fuerza suya que provocó ansiedad en mi cuerpo de pronto. Podía saber con mi olfato que él había reaccionado denotando la misma excitación que yo proferí.

— ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Sempai usted quiere?

Caminó hacia mí como un salvaje animal y yo retrocedí un par de pasos gritando:

— ¡Templa tú lujuria! Te das cuenta que lo que te digo es cierto.

Se detuvo frente a mí y yo intenté pensar en otra cosa con tal de acallar los sensuales latidos de mi corazón.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Esos malnacidos qué nos han hecho! — Respondió dándose la vuelta. Sin embargo, continué sintiendo la excitación en todo su cuerpo que libero como un torrente ese aroma seductor que no me permitía pensar y me invitaba a dejarme llevar y ser tomado justo ahí.

— ¡Maldita sea Morinaga! Puedes dejar de pensar en eso y calmarte.

— Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, me has hecho responder. — Corrió empujándome para pasar a mi lado y entró de inmediato a la regadera abriéndola conmigo atónito ante esa sensación de locura que continuó liberando.

Lo seguí hasta el cuarto de baño, observando el agua caer en su cuerpo, no podía estar muy fría ya que esta isla es bastante cálida. No es asfixiante el calor pero impide que el agua esté fría como en Japón. No me imagino cómo será en primavera puesto que todavía es invierno.

— Sempai cierre la puerta que necesito liberarme. No puedo tranquilizarme así.

Me miró desde la tina de baño y esa pasión me invitaba a acercarme. Respiré con agitación, azoté la puerta y desde afuera supe que Morinaga estaba sobrexcitado. Me sofocó la sensación suya que salía por medio de sus fragancias dentro de la regadera. Mis manos fueron directamente a desabrochar mis pantalones, metí mi mano acariciando sin pudor mi pene ávido de sensaciones. El calor subió a cada parte y de pronto la puerta del baño donde me recargaba se abrió con él desnudo frente a mí. Me cargó en brazos y en la cama mi ropa voló, no supe en qué momento el agua de su cabello caía sobre mi piel que parecía desaparecer las gotas en vapor. Sus besos prácticamente devoraron mi piel y me dejó algunos rasguños con los colmillos. Al tenerme totalmente desnudo me penetró con fuerza. Esa mundana sensación tan abrasadora, tan deleitable me cubrió entre sus embestidas salvajes. No sólo podía mirar sus ojos que parecían llenos de fuego, sino que percibí sus sensaciones placenteras a través de los aromas de su cuerpo. Quería contenerse pero no podía, lo noté conforme se intentaba refrenar, hasta que comenzó a gemir mientras se movía en lo profundo de mi cuerpo.

— Sempai estás tan caliente, no puedo más.

Se sujetó de mí mientras lo rodee con mis brazos. Mientras se corría nuevamente se quedó pegado a mí pulsando con esos espasmos que produce mi cuerpo involuntariamente pero que me hacen sentir algo como orgasmos interminables sin lograr la culminación. Él se quedó totalmente rígido e inmóvil con sus ojos un tanto perdidos y pujando deliciosamente con cada presión mía. No tenía idea si mi cuerpo producía aquellas pulsaciones tan increíbles o yo mismo me contraía con este goce tan deleitable. Al tiempo que se comenzó a correr y presionar agradablemente con ese líquido dentro de mí, pude lograr el placer desmedido que finalizó con la relajación total de su cuerpo y el mío. Se desinflamó su pasión lentamente hasta salir de mi cuerpo, chorreando incómodamente.

Se recostó a mi lado con su respiración agitada, por mi parte no podía creer que esto fuera posible, ya antes me hacía ver las estrellas y con estas modificaciones a nuestros cuerpos no había forma de comparar el sexo. Muy a mi pesar lo había disfrutado. ¡Jodidamente increíble!

— Sempai… esto fue maravilloso.

No me podía ni me quería mover o lo habría golpeado por ser tan directo. Sólo respondí:

— Nos seas tan descarado. Cállate o te golpearé.

Aunque mis respiraciones no me dejaron decir más. Simplemente me quedé así, desnudo boca arriba. Nos tapó con la sábana húmeda que me incomodó pero me hizo sentir un poco menos indefenso. Me besó el cuello y entonces se detuvo.

— ¿Sempai qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo podemos salir de una isla? ¿Más aun sin ser descubiertos?

— ¡Vaya! Menos mal que me crees.

— ¿Cómo podría dudar luego de esto? Siento mucho haber dudado, me parecía increíble que pudiera ser cierto. ¿Entonces por qué somos así?

— Cómo quieres que sepa, seguramente tiene que ver con la vacuna. Más te vale no usar ese truco conmigo, porque te voy a matar cuando recupere la cordura.

— Pero sempai, yo no hice nada.

Un par de minutos luego de haber descansado me levanté a vestirme. Morinaga se cubrió con la sábana y caminó al baño a ponerse sus ropas mojadas.

Le presté un pijama que era un poco más grande de lo normal, arrojándoselo antes de verlo vestirse con esa ropa empapada.

— Ponte esto y ve a tu departamento a vestirte que tenemos que pretender que nada ha pasado y asistir a clases. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada o investigar abiertamente porque nos descubrirán.

— Me parece prudente sempai. ¿Pero por dónde comenzaremos?

— Primero tenemos que averiguar cuál es la diferencia entre alfas betas y omegas.

Fuimos a las clases de la tarde, justo a mitad de ella salí tranquilamente como si fuera a los sanitarios. Caminé apresuradamente hasta la biblioteca, en la cual me impidieron entrar a una sección y tuve que regresar al aula. La información estaba restringida a todos nosotros los recién llegados, por lo que sospeché todavía más con respecto a las castas. La respuesta debería venir en algún libro.

Tendríamos que allanar por la noche la biblioteca. El problema sería ¿cómo?

Por más que pensamos no teníamos idea de una forma para entrar sin ser atrapados, romper un vidrio no era opción, ni tampoco robar una llave. Así pasamos el día juntos, fuimos a la parte central de la ciudad a comprar comestibles para la semana. Cenamos hablando de las ideas para escapar, como robar algún transporte, con el inconveniente de que no tenemos idea cómo conducirlo. En realidad no importaba mucho si lo hacíamos funcionar y marchar hacia el océano hasta topar con algún continente. Eso si no se terminaba el combustible y terminábamos varados en medio del océano, o en una zona casi desierta por culpa del campo electromagnético. Así que terminamos por entender que deberíamos también estudiar un poco de navegación en la biblioteca de la sección de ingeniería y cartografía del lugar.

El día siguiente, un tipo tocó a mi puerta y venía al lado de Morinaga, entraron juntos puesto que era el que nos impartiría un curso de manejo de instintos. Tenía un poco de recelo respecto a esto, ya que esto quizá era una forma para controlar nuestras mentes. Pero con un par de folletos con dibujos y cosas que tenían la palabra adolescencia, comprendí que este curso se lo imparten a chicos adolescentes. Lo primero que nos dijo fue sobre las cosas que ocurren cuando no controlamos lo que sentimos, deberíamos relajar la mente y no dejarnos llevar por la emociones. Reprimir y liberar en momentos adecuados, cosas tan estúpidas que me incomodaron. Los ejercicios de relajación y las distracciones para controlar las sensaciones forzadas por estímulos externos. Cosa que me hizo comprender que este tipo le pidieron no explicarnos mucho sobre los cambios reales que tenemos, al volvernos parte de las castas kaxuj. Aunque si nos dio trucos útiles para tranquilizarnos, algo que sin duda usaré si Morinaga se vuelve a poner como un animal en celo.

Al cabo de una hora, se fue para darnos una nueva cita y concluir el curso la siguiente semana pues sólo nos quitó una hora de nuestro tiempo, a razón de que debíamos presentarnos a los cursos en los que nos habíamos inscrito en la universidad.

Morinaga fue demasiado listo, en las horas de descanso fuimos a la biblioteca del área de medicina y discretamente colocó una cinta adhesiva sobre el ganchito que permitía el cerrado de la ventana, de manera que por la noche podríamos ingresar por ese lugar sin ser descubiertos, no había cámaras ni nada que pudiera delatarnos. Los kaxuj no tienen afortunadamente sistemas de vigilancia en los alrededores, sólo hay cámaras en los pasillos de las facultades, por eso usaban a los profesores como vigías y supongo que gracias a los aromas, que nadie de nuestra raza puede controlar siendo nuevos en esto, no tenían por qué desconfiar.

Aguardamos a que fuera bastante tarde y salimos sigilosos vestidos con ropas negras. Caminamos por las calles desiertas y no pude evitar notar que el complejo hospitalario donde nos han atendido a los trescientos voluntarios, la universidad y nuestros departamentos están la misma zona alejada de la ciudad, a un costado del mar. No es necesario tomar transporte y mucho menos nos topamos con los ciudadanos, excepto en horas de clases y cuando vamos por comestibles a la parte central de la ciudad.

Para ingresar a la escuela, caminamos a discreción entre los árboles con tal de no ser vistos por los vigías. Procuré no mirar al guardia cuando pasó cerca de nosotros puesto que sentía inseguridad y temor de ser atrapados haciendo esto, por lo que mi aroma podría delatarme. Si somos descubiertos allanando o leyendo información restringida a nosotros, tal vez nos harían la lobotomía o nos encerrarían para evitar regar el pánico en los compañeros.

Afortunadamente Morinaga estaba comenzando a controlar la liberación de sus aromas de cualquier tipo, así que en el momento que nos dio miedo ser descubiertos simplemente cerró los ojos y se centró en una idea pacífica como nos pusieron a practicar en la primera parte del curso, yo hice lo mismo, por lo que el guardia pasó de largo sin detectar nuestra presencia.

La luz artificial de las lámparas de los prados del campus iluminaba tenue pero de forma útil por lo que llegamos a la ventana que Morinaga había dejado abierta para nosotros. La jaló despacio sin hacer ruido con tal de no alertar a nadie con aquellos sonidos que en un lugar tan vacío y libre de personas, sólo se escuchaba a lo lejos el retumbar de las olas en la distancia. La ventana se deslizó con facilidad, Morinaga me permitió entrar primero y me metí al oscuro lugar sin prender la linterna hasta ser necesario, pues la luz podría delatarnos enseguida. Caminamos por el lugar y buscamos en los estantes iluminando los lomos de los libros abriendo uno que otro sin encontrar la información deseada, ya que había información especializada que no era de nuestro interés.

Agotados de revisar una infinidad de libros y más libros que no nos llevaron a ningún lugar, tuvimos que volver pues sin los catálogos era prácticamente como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Desafortunadamente los catálogos permanecían apagados con las computadoras o esos aparatos que eran similares a las computadoras que conocíamos en nuestro mundo.

Ahora tendríamos que buscar por la mañana en el catálogo y discretamente sin que nos descubrieran buscando esa información.

Una vez en casa me dormí y me fue sumamente difícil levantarme por las pocas horas de sueño, de manera que estuvimos bostezando sin prestar la debida atención.

Durante la segunda clase escapé para ir a los catálogos de la biblioteca del área de medicina. Encontré lo que requerimos, anotando en una hoja los números para regresar a buscarlos por la noche nuevamente.

Luego de la cena mis ojos se cerraban, con ese motivo decidimos postergar nuestra salida furtiva. Por alguna razón me hace sentir tan protegido ese olor que libera Morinaga mientras hacemos cualquier cosa, como si de alguna forma pudiera salvarme de cualquier mal. Ese hombre de verdad que debe tener un alto sentido de protección para creerse esa mentira y contarla por medio de esta nueva forma de comunicarnos. Algo que debía ejercitar Morinaga era a comunicarse perfectamente conmigo por medio del olfato, nos podría ser útil en algún momento, además del control que debíamos practicar.

El siguiente día se tornó igual a otros, con los nervios por revisar los libros de medicina por la noche y en clases intentando aprender lo más posible antes de marcharnos. Al salir esa tarde, decidimos enfocarnos en practicar la trasmisión de nuestros deseos a través del olfato. De espaldas leímos un libro mostrando distintas emociones que él otro debía adivinar. Sentir ese flujo de sensaciones, de reacciones y pasiones que puede trasmitir él me resultó interesante, ya que soy tan lineal que alguien tan cambiante me resulta emocionante para descifrar. Hay algo en Morinaga que desde que lo conozco, me resulta especial y por ello no quiero que algo pueda ocurrirle por traerlo a este peligroso lugar.

Cuando fue hora de salir notamos un vigía permanente en el sitio que se movió luego de una hora de rondar la biblioteca. Aguardamos ansiosos ocultos entre los árboles y en la primera oportunidad intentamos ingresar, pero desafortunadamente la ventana estaba bien cerrada. Sin lugar a dudas nos han descubierto y por eso el vigía se encontraba afanosamente en ese sitio.

Nuestro plan para saber sobre las castas alfa beta y omega había fracasado. Ahora sólo nos quedaba buscar los libros para ver cómo funcionan las máquinas de transporte. Me conformo con saber usar las lanchas que aparcan en el embarcadero y la cartografía del sitio para no perdernos al salir.

Resignados, los subsecuentes días fuimos a leer varias cosas interesantes sobre el desarrollo de las máquinas, muchas bastante complejas que inútiles en la práctica nos distrajeron de nuestra labor.

A los pocos días las cosas se tornaron extrañas, muchos de los kaxuj, no de los chicos que venían con nosotros de fuera, comenzaron a invitar a Morinaga a irse con ellos, yo sólo liberé la esencia más amenazante que pude alejando a muchos y otros me retaron con sus aromas, pero nadie podría hacerme frente. Seguía siendo un tirano que no se detendría. Tuve que llevármelo cada que una clase finalizó con tal de evitar que los demás lo miraran de formas nada propias.

A semana y media de seguir en la rutina de estudiar y trazar un plan de escape, esa mañana me sentí incómodo. Un tanto enfermo pues corrí a vomitar al baño el ácido del estómago, esto estaba mal, mis pezones se tornaron demasiado sensibles y los olores de Morinaga mucho más penetrantes en mi nariz. Recordé el día que habíamos hecho aquellas cosas y yo me sentía cada vez más deseoso porque ocurriera nuevamente. Tenía que buscar algún pretexto para que él mismo terminara obligándome a hacerlo, por lo que esa tarde mientras practicamos a adivinar el estado de ánimo, liberé una serie de feromonas con los pensamientos más sucios que surgieron de pronto en mi cabeza, el malnacido se controló demasiado bien y se fue a su departamento a masturbarse un par de veces sin hacerme nada.

No era igual, nada era igual con estas sensaciones incrementándose en mi cuerpo, intenté tocarme pero yo requería de los embates salvajes dentro de mí. Lo que yo podía hacer al frotar mi pene no se comparaba con quedarnos unidos y tener orgasmos con ese líquido derramándose dentro de mí. Enfoqué mi cabeza en las cosas de importancia y me conformé con el orgasmo de mi propia mano.

Mientras más se acercaba el día para marchar al puerto y robarnos un bote me sentí cansado, sin fuerzas y no tenía hambre. La desagradable comida de este lugar no era para nada de mi agrado y me causó nauseas todas las mañanas, sin lugar a dudas mi estómago está reclamando por una sopa miso de Morinaga.

— Sempai, tengo miedo. Hay algo malo con su salud, lo sé desde hace un par de días. Siento su preocupación y los ascos que le origina la comida. He visto cada día su fatiga y la falta de atención a las clases. Tengo miedo que esto sea una de las reacciones a lo que nos han hecho. ¿No cree que deberíamos ir al hospital antes de que algo malo le ocurra? — Expresó Morinaga durante el almuerzo que yo no tenía ánimos de comer. Me había estado alimentando con un tipo de fruta que era la única cosa que lograba hacer pasar por mi garganta sin sentir las terribles nauseas.

Me centré en no denotar mis temores y lo reprendí por pensar algo tan absurdo:

— No podemos confiar en esas personas, si algo nos han hecho, nos ayudarán estando en casa. La medicina de los humanos es igual que la de los Kaxuj, así que ten paciencia, nos iremos este fin de semana por la noche.

El fin de semana de descanso de la escuela lo habíamos dedicado a ir a la playa para observar los botes y buscar alguno que tuviera la potencia para sacarnos de ahí y llevarnos directamente hasta casa. Ya teníamos uno en la mira de un tipo solitario que se veía adinerado y lo dejaba aparcado antes de salir de fiesta y volver con chicas a su bote. Sin duda no le afectaría el perder el bote por su forma de vestir y los vehículos lujosos que siempre llevaba consigo.

Caminando a casa por la tarde mis piernas temblaron, me detuve a secar el sudor de mi frente y Morinaga con preocupación se aproximó hasta mí hablando cosas que no entendí. Su voz distante, tan lejana que se apagaba conforme mis ojos se cerraron…

La luz me despertó, sentí calor y me percaté que estaba recostado en una cama. Nuevamente en aquel hospital y tenía una bolsa de suero unida a mí brazo con la jeringa. Miré justo a mi lado percibiendo que Morinaga parecía triste, preocupado y avergonzado.

— ¿Sempai estás bien? Siento mucho haberte traído aquí, pero no sabía que más hacer.

— Y bien hecho chico, él estaba bastante deshidratado y tiene un poco de anemia. — respondió una mujer que se aproximó hasta nosotros.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — Respondí con la fatiga que me permitió esta enfermedad.

— No se podrán ir hasta en algunas horas que salgan los resultados. Tenemos que ponerle una dieta y hay cosas que deben saber importantes.

Pensé que todo esto podía deberse a una reacción adversa que se desencadenó por la estúpida vacuna, así que lo dije finalmente. No podía ocultar mi enfado:

— ¿La vacuna nos ha cambiado no es así? No era una vacuna.

La mujer y se aproximó hasta mí con una sonrisa y respondió:

— Ya veo, de verdad que su inteligencia es sobresaliente y mucho más su perspicacia.

— ¡Sempai no debió! — Exclamó Morinaga un tanto asustado. Pero yo continué, no podría escapar tan enfermo, no tenía más que perder al preguntar:

— Lo supuse en cuanto nos inyectaron, nadie te vacuna y prepara una cama para las condiciones adversas. Además necesito saber ¿qué buscan de nosotros? ¿Nos usarán como sementales?

Morinaga comenzó a respirar más fuerte, sus músculos se tensaron, aunque el control de su aroma era muy bueno en su estado más calmado, no soy capaz de predecir si lo mantenga ahora enojado. Parecía notarlo ella, ya que retrocedió con cautela un par de pasos.

— Ya que estoy casi segura de los resultados que me entregarán en unos minutos más, voy a decirles todo. Están atorados en este lugar y más les vale no decirle a los demás o sus palabras tendrán repercusiones sobre ambos, porque no querrán irse luego de saber. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Qué rayos pretende, que firmemos acuerdos de confidencialidad! ¡Hable ya! — Le grité con tomando fuerzas de mi enfado.

La mujer sonrió de manera irónica y entonces habló:

— Ya han escuchado la parte en la que nuestro pueblo escapó de ustedes por ser tan salvajes. Los observamos a discreción y nos apartamos con la finalidad de jamás combinarnos con ustedes. El problema de todo esto llegó al cabo de varios milenios, la población sin recombinación genética ha comenzado a presentar enfermedades extrañas que azotan a todos los estratos. Han empezado a morir personas muy jóvenes, algunos con problemas cardiacos, otros de hemofilia, entre otras malformaciones. Así que por esa razón nuestros científicos más prominentes descubrieron que requerimos con urgencia variedad genética y nos han sugerido traer un grupo de personas del mundo exterior, pero no cualquiera, sino la elite en edad reproductiva idónea.

— Nuestro gobierno se enterará de esto y vendrán a rescatarnos. — Gritó Morinaga enfadado.

— De hecho, ellos ya lo saben. Estuvieron de acuerdo desde el inicio. Ninguno de ustedes se les obligó a venir, cada uno quiso venir a mirar nuestro mundo y vivir un año en este lugar. Además reciben un pago por sus servicios y podrán investigar cada animal planta o cosa que tengamos disponible.

Me asustó pensar que el mismo gobierno conspirara para vendernos como animales al matadero.

— ¿Y qué ganan las naciones de nuestro mundo?

— Es simple, en verdad les ofrecimos inventos revolucionarios para ayudar al planeta, para curar enfermedades y algunos artefactos.

— ¿Y si queremos marcharnos de vuelta a casa? ¿Nos dejarán ir?

Tenía que preguntar no perdía nada. Aunque el sonido burlón que la mujer hizo me lo dijo todo.

— Me gustaría dejarlos ir. Ustedes no resultarán muy útiles, ya que son una pareja.

— ¡No somos una pareja!

— Pueden no ser una pareja, pero van a concebir un bebé.

Morinaga estaba pasmado y yo con enfado hice que esa tipa extraña viera la realidad:

— ¡Qué rayos ha dicho! ¡Somos dos hombres no lo ve!

— Es cierto, no me han dejado terminar de explicarles. Resulta que al traerlos, aquella vacuna era una sustancia para estimular el hipotálamo. Su raza lo tiene menos desarrollado que la nuestra y esa sustancia estimuló el desarrollo completo y óptimo. Eso quiere decir que ahora son kaxuj completamente. Lo que no me explico es una cosa extraña entre ustedes dos. Morinaga es un alfa especial, el poder de sus instintos es superior y por eso el descontrol suyo. Se les entregó un supresor el día que notamos algo extraño con ustedes, el cual debería haberlos tranquilizado pero el efecto duró muy poco. Esas sustancias son peligrosas por eso están prohibidas, además somos humanos racionales, se supone que deben controlarse a base de fuerza de voluntad. Pero ustedes han roto los esquemas, sus demás compañeros están en una etapa de maduración.

— ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con concebir? No importa si tenemos instintos sexuales más marcados, dos hombres jamás podrán concebir. — Exclamé remarcando el punto.

— Bueno los machos alfa por supuesto que no pueden concebir, pero todos los omega como tú sí.

— ¡Qué ha dicho!

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

.

 **Saludos ¿qué tal ha estado? Un tanto largo pero ahora ya hay muchas explicaciones nuevas y tantas nuevas interrogantes. ¿cuando conoceremos Serij subacuática? ¿Qué será de los 298 entrando en celo? Y el embarazo de Souichi con esos salvajes Kaxuj que los han prácticamente secuestrado.**

 **Espero sus lindos comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que es una dedicatoria atrasada** _ **Imposible pero es verdad.**_

 **Gracias Gaby por la ilustración que ha sido tan romántica, adoro a Morinaga siendo tan posesivo n_n**


	3. Descontrol

**Capítulo 3: Descontrol.**

.

Así desperté, amarrado a una cama de hospital luego de un acto de desenfreno sexual. Un par de hombres nos habían apresado esa mañana, la voz de sempai me trajo de vuelta despertándome del idilio que parecía apaciguar mis temores. Entonces lo vi a él sujeto de otra cama cerca de la mía, aquello incrementó mi miedo y ante nuestros reclamos, nos explicaron que nuestro problema se debía a la alimentación de la isla, nos causaba un comportamiento sexual y agresivo por la testosterona y la oxitocina. Nos liberaron luego de las explicaciones y pudimos salir de ahí tranquilamente.

Al salir observé el paisaje, la playa, el camino hasta nuestra escuela y departamentos que quedaban cerca. De pronto una sensación en mi pecho me hizo sentir mucha angustia, algo que percibí en el ambiente me llenó de enfado, preocupación, temores y dudas. Quería toser un poco y aclaré la garganta como para despejar esa incomodidad que entraba desde mi nariz o por la garganta. Lo miré a él, a sempai que parecía traer esa angustia que tenía mi pecho, pero reflejada por todo su cuerpo, en su andar, en sus gestos.

— No digas nada, sigue caminando y finge que no te digo nada de importancia. Nadie debe pensar que hablamos de algo significativo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Y sus respuestas a mis dudas parecían salidas de esos programas de ovnis o de casas embrujadas y conspiraciones políticas. Un cambio en nuestros cuerpos debido a la vacuna que nos pusieron al ingresar a la isla. Lo más asombroso fueron las pruebas, la más grande de todas cuando él me mostró con su aroma, ese picante y deseable aroma que ansiaba ser poseído por mi cuerpo. Pedía lamidas, pedía que le penetrase con fuerza hasta correrme en su interior muchas veces. Intenté refrenar los instintos exacerbados pues lo más importante recaía en que sempai estaba en lo correcto y habíamos sido usados como un experimento. A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, temblaba de éxtasis mi piel que suplicaba por tener contacto con la suya. Ni el agua fría calmó las ímpetus, al contrario sentí hervir mi cuerpo al oler esa necesidad suya de ser tomado.

Entonces me dejé llevar, ya que si sempai lo deseaba igual que yo, no habría forma de detenerme un poco. De modo que quería comerlo, morder su piel, hacerlo gemir y me encontré sumergido entre los espasmos de su orgasmo con mi pene dentro, tan dentro de él gozando la succión a mi semen.

Luego de eso, comprendí gracias a sempai que debíamos escapar de aquella isla a como diera lugar y antes de ello averiguar lo más que se pudiera de nuestro cambio, con tal de saber a qué nos enfrentábamos. Entre averiguar sobre el experimento, el nuevo curso de manejo de instintos y pensar en un plan para escapar, mi amado sempai podía hacerse entender conmigo de nuevas formas. Leerle y conocer su aroma me resultó muchísimo más práctico que escucharle. Sempai solía ser difícil de entender en sus emociones, todas confusas a sus palabras, la expresión de ellas totalmente mezcladas, sin poder decirla de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, ahora decía todo de forma involuntaria, su aroma seductor, su aroma enfadado, de preocupación, de hambre, sed y cansancio, todas las entendí conforme empecé a explorar mi propia capacidad. También descubrí su afecto, todo lo que él sentía por mí, me amaba de verdad, pues su corazón, su piel y cada parte suya denotaban esa euforia, esa felicidad y los nervios a tenerme cerca. Deseaba el primer día que yo me quedara a cuidarle en su departamento, que me quedara a hacerle el amor con todo mí ser.

— ¿Sempai quieres que me quede para que estemos más seguros juntos?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Largo de aquí pervertido, puedo oler tus intensiones!

Al escuchar su respuesta verbal, percibí en él ese miedo a volverse un inútil, me quería ahí pero a la vez tenía miedo de perderme o de perderse a sí mismo en esa tranquilidad que yo le daba con cada uno de mis abrazos. Gracias a eso, supe que era cuestión de tiempo para que él notase lo importante que yo era en su vida y el alcance de sus sentimientos. Así que debía esperar por él, controlar mi cuerpo, decirle con mí aroma que todo estaría bien si juntos luchábamos por sobrevivir a este problema, del cual se culpaba todos los días.

Esa tarde en la escuela un par de compañeros originarios de la isla, se aproximaron hasta mi pupitre, al tiempo que sempai leía un libro:

— Morinaga, disculpa, ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

Gracias a eso supe que el amor de sempai por mí era enorme, protector y celoso, demasiado celoso, a tal grado que ante mi sonrisa más feliz y resplandeciente, lo vi ahuyentar a los chicos que pedían de mí, sensuales retribuciones. Él les había dicho claro con su aroma, que yo le pertenecía completamente y lo confirmé feliz, de modo que se excusaron cuando rehusé su invitación.

Desafortunadamente las cosas no era agradables a partir de ahí, por la mañana caminando, me sentí invadido por aromas fuertes, de esos que empalagaron mi nariz saturándola. Una sola mirada mía los hizo suponer cosas, me asqueó aquello que me fue dicho con el aroma. Deseaban de mí sexo y nada más, no había esa ternura en la necesidad de tocar la piel del otro, ni la mirada con amor, con ese amor que yo profesaba a sempai y que él por supuesto me profesaba a mí. Eso era acoso, pues no me mostré interesado en ninguna propuesta, no había otro joven o chica que yo deseara más que a él.

De esa forma caminé más a prisa con uno de los tipos que insistentemente me siguió hasta los sanitarios. Entré a poner agua en mi rostro para ahuyentar de mi cabeza esa sensación desagradable de fragancias diferentes a la que tanto adoraba. Giré mi cuerpo de inmediato antes de escucharle hablar:

— ¿No estoy interesado, podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿De qué me hablas? Si no hago nada, creo que deberías ser un poco más accesible. Sólo quiero conocerte.

— ¿Conocerme? Parece que simplemente quieres que yo…

Un gruñido tras el chico me hizo mirar al dueño de ese aroma, era el comandante de mi corazón que parecía totalmente enfadado. Algo pesado, denso el olor que normalmente se sentía dominante cuando se trataba de que cumpliera sus deseos, en variaciones sutiles y refrescantes cuando tenía sed, cuando me deseaba que era picante, ahora parecía asfixiar y disminuir nuestro aire puro.

Lo que hizo de golpe fue amenazarle con su fragancia, que para nada era sutil al decir que yo le pertenecía, denotaba territorio, enfado y simplemente dijo:

— ¡Qué haces aquí idiota! ¡Más te vale apresurarte que debemos entrar a la clase!

El chico se puso completamente tímido, atemorizado de esa actitud y lo que hizo fue desaparecer su propia fragancia y caminó pasos atrás sin decir nada. Ni una sola mirada escapó desde él a nosotros luego de ver directamente los ojos miel que en celos me reclamaron completamente. Al salir, sonreí y de pronto un coscorrón:

— ¡Qué diablos hacías ahí!

— Estaba por salir de ahí, sólo me entretuvo un poco el joven que usted amenazó.

— ¡Yo no lo amenacé!

Me reí bajo, demasiado obvio aquello pues al caminar de vuelta, todos los que pertenecían a la estirpe Kaxuj nos miraron mientras caminé a su lado. Jamás me sentí tan importante hasta notar que podía ser celado tan afanosamente por sempai.

Pero no fue la única vez que ocurrió, en otras ocasiones sentí acoso, las miradas, los aromas excitados necesitados de sexo salvaje, que me ofrecían sus servicios, mientras que sempai amenazó a cada uno de ellos. Se paró a mi lado y su olor me cubrió completamente como denotando mi pertenencia ante él.

Tenía peticiones de citas, tenía regalos en mi pupitre y sonrisitas traviesas de los alumnos que simplemente les había sonreído por inercia al pasar a sus lados. Los aromas en las cartitas que dejaron, esas que no toqué al verlas y esperé a observar a sempai, romperlas en partes y tirarlas al cubo de basura. Fingí que no tenía idea de nada, que no sabía sobre las propuestas y pretendí cada vez, que eran simples invitaciones amistosas.

Por primera vez estaba siendo correspondido completamente, estos cambios quizá no eran tan malos como sempai suponía, pues la intensidad de nuestras emociones se hacía oscilante y poderosa. Sin embargo me arrepentí profundamente cuando lo vi enfermar, vomitar por las mañanas no era normal, sería la comida del sitio o quizá los mismos extraños problemas que acarreaba esa vacuna rara. Dejó de ser divertido todo, me sentí protector y no permití a nadie acercarse a mi amado. Ahora era yo quien podía matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo con la simple mirada. Aunque por supuesto que ni uno sólo de ellos nos observó cuando caminé a su lado haciendo eso.

Lo que más me preocupó fue verle decaído, cada día se notaba más débil, a tal grado que pensé que no sería buena idea eso de marcharnos en un bote a alta mar, podría estar en riesgo su vida y no iba a exponerme a perderlo.

Por la noche, al llegar a casa a practicar la detección de aromas, sempai estaba exigiendo sexo, aunque lo deseaba con locura, usé cada fibra de fuerza de voluntad para reprimirme, tenía que alejarme de él para no agotarle más. A pesar de eso el calor tan intenso que me produjo, me hizo venirme en la soledad de mis aposentos un par de veces, sin saciar completamente mis ímpetus salvajes.

Agradecí mi control durante el almuerzo, no lo miré comer ese día ni un poco de los alimentos que había preparado. Sólo ingería una fruta que seguro no era demasiado eficiente en alimentarle pues la debilidad se cernía como extrema palidez, sus cabellos se veían resecos al igual que su piel y sus ojos cansados. No se concentraba igual pues me preguntó constantemente lo que nos explicaban en las clases. Ese mismo día, al ser tan evidente todo, procuré disuadirlo del viaje, necesitaba saber que estaría bien y una consulta al médico me parecía buena idea. A pesar de mis argumentos, los suyos como siempre pesaron más e hizo caso omiso de mis dudas.

Dos días después, al caminar a casa terminando la escuela, se detuvo abruptamente y me horrorizó esa mirada perdida suya. Lo tomé entre mis brazos al verlo desvanecerse, corrí a toda prisa con él, colocándolo en mi espalda y contuve las lágrimas al verlo ingresar de emergencia en el hospital. Me puse a llorar cuando me detuvieron para llevarlo al interior y al cabo de treinta minutos salió una mujer, la cual me permitió ingresar:

— Tranquilo chico, él va a estar bien, puedes cuidarlo hasta que despierte. Hay algunas cosas que necesitan saber.

Sus palabras extrañas me indicaron que él estaba aparentemente bien y alguna extraña enfermedad tratable que no era contagiosa lo aquejaba. Pero lo más importante para mí era llegar hasta él y saber que estaba mejor.

Entré a una habitación y su pulso en el aparato era constante. Sus mejillas tenían un poco de más color. La mujer que venía tras de mi sonrió y dijo que le habían puesto una bolsa de sangre. Me senté a su lado pensando en lo que le diría para justificar el traerlo al hospital y no había otra cosa más importante que el salvar su vida.

Algunos minutos mientras toqué su rostro y sentí el calor de sus manos, se hicieron eternos hasta ver sus ojos miel abrirse.

— ¿Sempai estás bien? Siento mucho haberte traído aquí, pero no sabía que más hacer. — Me justifiqué pero fui interrumpido por la joven médico que comenzó a dar una extraña explicación.

Mis instintos se salían de control con el enfado, a tal grado que la mujer dio dos pasos atrás para explicar la cosa más asombrosa. Los kaxuj nos habían traído para reproducirnos con sus ciudadanos y tener variedad genética. Lo más increíble resultó ser algo que jamás creí posible en todo el mundo:

— Pueden no ser una pareja, pero van a concebir un bebé. — La voz de la mujer me hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho.

¿Un bebé… nuestro? No escuché nada más hasta que sempai comenzó a cuestionar lo que decía:

— ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con concebir? No importa si tenemos instintos sexuales más marcados, dos hombres jamás podrán concebir.

— Bueno los machos alfa por supuesto que no pueden concebir, pero todos los omega como tú sí.

— ¡Qué ha dicho!

— Los omega macho como tú desarrollaron un útero con ovarios y un conducto que desplaza al recto únicamente en momento de la copulación. Pero lo más curioso de todo, es que siendo un omega, has marcado a este alfa como tuyo. Él sólo responde a tu aroma y por lo visto tú respondes al suyo. Han entrado en celo al mismo tiempo y estos síntomas son porque la concepción se dio exitosamente. De manera que son libres para ir a su mundo y tener un bebé juntos sin los apropiados cuidados que podemos darles aquí.

— No es posible que diga que estamos esperando un bebé sin hacer alguna prueba. — Refuté a pesar de que algo dentro de mí se sentía emocionado y asustado a la vez.

— Según mis cálculos tienen un noventa por ciento de posibilidad de concebir, ambos son fértiles y estaban en el punto ideal del ciclo de celo, además está teniendo síntomas de embarazo. Intentamos detenerlos, pero el día que preguntamos si eran una pareja, refutaron la teoría de que se pertenecieran. Supusimos que era una gran coincidencia.

Y escuchar aquello lo hacía real, sempai con sus temores nos había llevado directamente a un gran conflicto. Quizá uno que tenía consecuencias buenas, aunque de pronto pensé demasiadas cosas a la vez. Podía ser sumamente peligroso y su vida estaba en juego.

— Además debo comentarles que los hombres no tienen la facultad para dilatarse y dar a luz. No es posible parir un bebé sin un canal de parto, el recto no está diseñado para eso. Es un acto tan brutal que simplemente los haría morir con el producto y así es como en la antigüedad los hombres omega que lo intentaron fallecieron. Había sido un error de la naturaleza, por ello es que el hipotálamo no les había dado esa facultad a los otros humanos. Pero no lo es más, la ciencia ha posibilitado que parejas de dos hombres conciban con una cesárea y cuidados especiales. Los embarazos masculinos no pueden llegar a los nueve meses, no existe una cadera ancha, ni espacio adecuado. Ahora ustedes nos dirán si pretenden irse y con todo gusto los mandamos de vuelta.

¿Sempai muerto? ¿Canal de parto? ¿Recto desgarrado? Sentí nauseas de pensar cosas así. Perderlo era la última cosa en mi lista, no podía imaginarme la vida sin él. Se había vuelto como el agua, por esa misma razón lo había seguido literalmente hasta los confines del mundo, muy a mi pesar, sin importarme que todo hubiera ido mal. Sin embargo, no era una opción el perderle, menos ahora que me sentía completamente seguro de sus sentimientos no confesados con palabras.

— ¡Por qué nos han hecho esto sin nuestro consentimiento! — Expresó sempai con angustia.

Me quedé totalmente frío de ver tanto miedo en los ojos de él. ¿Es por traer un bebé conmigo?

— Ustedes sabían que habría riesgos al venir, han firmado su consentimiento. Para venir aquí, no podían ser como los humanos, tenían que volverse Kaxuj. Ahora que lo saben todo, son libres para decidir si irse o quedarse en la isla.

Mi amado sempai se quedó quieto sin mirar a ningún lugar, por mi cabeza pasaron tantos pensamientos, hasta que noté esa mirada perdida nuevamente en sus ojos y se desvaneció ahí en la cama. Me acerqué hasta él y toqué su rostro intentando despertarlo con mis palabras:

— ¡Sempai reacciona! ¡Sempai! Tranquilízate por favor. Respira profundo y relájate.

Sujeté mi rostro con ambas manos a punto de llorar. Me controlé y fijé mi vista en los ojos enfadados de sempai, que volvieron a abrirse.

— ¿Por qué no te hicieron a ti un omega? Yo nunca quise ser un fenómeno. ¡Maldición nada de esto es justo!

Pero claro, yo debía pasar por los problemas, sabía en mi corazón que cualquier inconveniente hubiera podido resistirlo. Un bebé suyo sería una bendición a pesar de poner mi vida en riesgo y a pesar de ello, lo que dolió en mi pecho fue imaginarme que podría perderle por esa misma bendición, una que no renegaría el haber concebido porque lo amaba sin conocerlo. Era mi profundo amor lo que lo había engendrado dentro de ese hombre y el suyo en correspondencia que se habían vuelto de cierta forma físicos y sería tangible mi afecto, una vez que llegara al mundo. De modo que respondí:

— Lo siento sempai, cambiaría de lugar con usted si pudiera. Nunca he querido forzarlo a enlazarse a mí, menos con una criatura inocente. Si no lo quiere yo lo cuidaré. O si me quiere lejos me marcharé a casa.

— No podían elegir, la genética es la única que decide si su cuerpo se tornaba en alfa, beta u omega. ¿Entonces qué harán? ¿Se quedarán en Serij? — Expresó la mujer mientras le retiró la aguja del suero.

— No tenemos opción. Nos quedaremos hasta que nazca y cuando ocurra quiero que mi cuerpo sea normal otra vez. ¿Es posible? — Cuestionó él mientras que yo no dejaba de observarle.

— Es posible quitarle la matriz pero las hormonas son indispensables en su cuerpo ahora. Tendrán que acostumbrarse y controlar sus instintos. Tomarán la última parte del curso de control de instintos, les explicarán cómo funcionan las castas. Aunque si son una pareja pueden controlarse más fácil, depende de ambos el tranquilizar al otro. El ciclo de celo y el embarazo los pone ansiosos de copular y si lo hacen con la persona idónea, la cual debe estar marcada por el alfa, será satisfactorio y relajante. Aunque en su caso el omega ha marcado al alfa.

— ¿Qué marca es esa? — Pregunté curioso y no dejé de mirar a la joven médico.

— Todos los kaxuj tenemos unas glándulas de aroma que pueden atraer a una u otra persona. Cuando un alfa y un omega se unen, una sustancia sale del alfa hasta el omega en la piel, el líquido seminal y cambia el olor del omega haciéndolo suyo, conservando el omega un poco de lo que fue su anterior aroma. Gracias a eso pueden comunicarse mejor con las fragancias.

— ¿Así que esa es la razón? — Sonreí volviendo mis ojos hasta él.

— Pueden saber lo que el otro siente con el olor que libera. En su caso revisamos su sangre y la presencia de las sustancias que ya estaban en su sangre en cuanto se transformaron. El dominante en cuestión de hormonas es el omega Tatsumi. Pero creo que es algo equitativo, normalmente los alfas dominan y pueden someter a otros a su voluntad, en su caso yo diría que su omega puede hacerlo también. Aunque de igual manera, es curiosa la capacidad que denotan a causa de la combinación que tienen ambos, hace a Tetsuhiro alfa superior a todos los que existen. Será cada vez más notorio para todos y seguramente puede fecundar a hembras de cualquier casta o machos omegas… — Retiró los amarres de sempai y nos continuó diciendo: — En dos semanas deben presentarse aquí para verificar el avance del embarazo y además requerimos varias muestras de semen del alfa Morinaga. Evite masturbarse o copular dos días antes de venir a dar la muestra.

— ¿Para que requieren una muestra de ese estilo? ¿Usarán sus genes para embarazar a otros verdad? — Sempai como siempre, parecía adelantarse a todos los hechos, sabía cosas aun antes de que ocurrieran.

Su perspicacia nos había hecho entender muchas cosas, aunque también su curiosidad nos había metido en el lío del que ahora ya no pretendí salir. Deseaba ese bebé y tal vez él también.

— Así es, necesitamos más genes tan buenos como los de Morinaga, un alfa distinto que puede combinar su esencia con la de un omega, llevaría más equidad. Asimismo es un alfa más poderoso de lo normal, ha dominado con un gruñido a los científicos que han ido a buscarlos aquella vez, incluso a los alfa. No tenemos idea si es por la combinación de ustedes o por sí mismo es así.

— Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué me salieron colmillos? — Pregunté.

— Son cambios que se dan en el ciclo de celo. Les explicarán en el nuevo curso de manejo de instintos. Serán dos citas que ya han arreglado e irán a buscarlos mañana exactamente a las once. Más les vale atender a la persona o los tendremos que encerrar en estas instalaciones. Será a las once de la mañana para que les dé tiempo de dormir bien y desayunar.

— ¿Desayunar? Detesto la comida de este lugar.

— En ese caso tendrá que beber el tónico por sí solo. El que se usa para la comida. Son vitaminas que se absorben con facilidad por el cuerpo, aunque de todas formas hay alimentos que son tranquilos para el estómago que ayudan con las náuseas. Las quitan casi completamente y podrá volver a comer tranquilamente, de esos les daré una lista. Debe hacerlo si quiere que el bebé crezca, no es una opción el matar de hambre al feto, porque pueden morirse ambos.

Nos hicieron esperar un par de minutos, hasta traer los resultados de los exámenes que salieron positivos en embarazo. Mi amado sempai, tenía dentro de sí, un pequeño bebé que crecía. No tenía idea qué hacer, si podía abrazarle, o debía ser cauteloso con el rostro serio que puso, miraba al vacío y en silencio, incluso cuando salimos del lugar, acompañados por la joven médico.

Caminar a casa parecía tan raro ahora, a pesar de que había anochecido y la brisa marina cubría el ambiente, sentía una pesadez provenir de su aroma. La costa se veía en la distancia mientras caminamos uno al lado del otro por el lugar en completo silencio. Se notaba sin palabras que no tenía ganas de hablar, me atemorizaba imaginar lo que podría decirme, tal vez prefería que yo me alejara con tal de no recordarle lo que había hecho de él. Sempai había mencionado que por culpa mía era un fenómeno y tenía razón al quererme lejos de él. Tal vez debía controlar mis locas ímpetus que lo habían forzado a tantas cosas. Así que lo dije, interrumpiendo sus suspiros, su molestia y su ceño fruncido:

— Sempai, yo… lo dije enserio. Si tú no quieres verme más por hacerte eso… me iré. Si crees que un bebé puede cambiar lo que eres y hacerte pesada la vida yo puedo cuidarlo solo una vez que lo tengas. Tú puedes decidir lo que te haga feliz y yo apoyaré tu decisión.

— ¡No seas imbécil! Si estás intentando escapar de mí, de nosotros, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para que te hagas responsable. ¿Crees que no soy un hombre para afrontar los problemas? Ya verás que me haré cargo y tú vas a ayudarme.

— No lo decía porque me piense ir, me quedaré siempre y cuando no sea una molestia para ti.

— ¡Morinaga, realmente eres un completo idiota! Siempre haciéndote el mártir, siempre pensando en ti, creo que simplemente no puedes afrontar nada porque escapas de todo, de mí y de ti. Dices que cuidarías a nuestro bebé pero de entrada, dices que…

Y lo interrumpí, de cierta forma tenía razón, yo pretendía escapar a él, a todo, pero la única cosa que jamás iba a dejar ir era a un pequeño bebé. No como mis padres que no les importó mi bienestar, no como ellos que simplemente prefirieron no tener un hijo a tener un hijo gay.

— ¡Basta! ¡Sempai por favor! — Y en un segundo el silencio total y su mirada de sorpresa. — No digas eso… tienes razón, soy un cobarde. Pero de ti quiero aprender, quiero afrontar todo como tú lo haces. Te he visto con tu familia y yo… quisiera ser como tú, un buen padre. Por favor, yo no seré una molestia si me permites quedarme con ustedes. No me arrepiento de haber venido, no me arrepiento de estos cambios, ni de quedar atrapados aquí. Porque pase lo que pase, estoy contigo y no quiero que nada te ocurra pero por favor quiero conocerlo.

— Ya cállate, vamos a casa. Dramático… — Caminó algunos pasos y lo detuve abrazando su espalda. Le pregunté directo a su oreja, en un tono suave y ronco:

— ¿Entonces?

No se movió, se quedó quieto cuando mis brazos lo rodearon y pasaron justo a su vientre. Acaricié con delicadeza, con ternura. Había algo muy grande, algo más grande que yo y que él.

Su suave aroma me inundó la nariz, era tan tóxico para mí el olerle, me desesperaba. Demasiadas sensaciones que él sentía.

— Qué pretendes que diga… — Respondió en voz baja.

— Sólo que intentarás dejarme ser un padre para él o ella. No voy a obligarte a ser mi compañero, no podría aspirar a tenerte a ti, aunque te amo. Pero podrías darme una oportunidad para ser el padre de tu bebé.

— Pero ya lo eres idiota…

— Un padre no es el que engendra, un padre es el que protege y cuida.

Mi cuerpo instintivamente se pegó al suyo, era una orden de su fragancia, me ordenaba sin que pudiera resistirme.

— Si…

— ¿Puedo ser el padre de nuestro bebé?

— ¡Con un carajo! He dicho que sí, ¡Que sí! No escuchas.

Se zafó de mi agarre y me miró de frente. Sus ojos brillaban, era la luz, el ambiente tan cálido, la brisa, su aroma, su cabello al viento, una isla paradisíaca y mi hombre de ensueño que esperaba una pequeña vida en su vientre. Sus palabras atoradas y que sólo se decían de la única forma en que podíamos comunicarnos. Así sin palabras, supe lo que su interior pacífico sentía de solo mirarle. Los kaxuj nos habían dado un regalo maravilloso. No era un bebé solamente, era él, podía decirlo sin hablar y yo entender cada pensamiento suyo, cada idea de amor pues el aroma suave que impregnaba mi nariz, era tan agradable que resoplé encantado.

— Te amo…

Lo besé ahí sin decirle más, su barbilla entre mis manos se quedó quieta con mis caricias y luego estaba el deseo de mi cuerpo. Tomó mi mano y me jaló en silencio, pero yo podía percibir que compartía esa misma sensación.

Una vez en su puerta lo detuve:

— Iré a dormir sempai, buenas noches.

Y me detuve cuando su mano me sujetó y un gruñido de su garganta me ordenó permanecer quieto.

— Yo lo deseo, y quiero quedarme a hacerlo, quiero probar tu interior, quiero quedarme para… todo, a pesar de eso sé que estás débil, te pusieron sangre debes descansar.

— Nadie te ha dicho nada.

De pronto sus ojos me miraron ardientes, pasionales; estaba eso y su aroma que parecía envolverme desde todas partes. Me hizo acercarme, me ordenaba tan amable, tan cariñoso que no me di cuenta en qué momento estaban mis labios unidos a los suyos y ya estaba en la habitación, en la suya lamiendo su piel, desnudando su cuerpo y llenando mi nariz con su esencia que era demasiado para poder contenerme. Me ordenaba que lo penetrara, quería más placer y yo también lo quería así.

Mis manos temblaron absortas de delicia, con ganas de morderle, de comerlo, de sentir cada parte suya y probar su esencia desde su piel. Mis colmillos los sentí rozar su cuerpo, sus pezones sin morderlos o lacerarlos. Usé mi lengua en su piel que expedía ese sabor que antes no tenía, que en nuestros encuentros como humanos normales jamás había notado. Ahora que podía leerle comprendí que me gustaba todo de él, mis sentidos le pertenecían, podía amarle al observar sus formas, su cabello, sus ojos y podía amarle por su olor, por su sabor, por sus quejidos y sus palabras sinceras sin tapujos, sin hipocresías. Ese tacto que erizaba los vellos de mi cuerpo, con tan sólo un roce suyo. Era él que me pertenecía, no porque lo dijeran los médicos de la isla, ni porque las pruebas nos mostraran que mi sangre y la suya se habían mezclado en feromonas, sino porque dentro de mi alma cabía perfectamente esa plenitud a su lado. La dicha que era engullirle y succionar.

— aahhh… Mori… na… ga…

Entre quejidos suyos cuando le sentí conteniendo el placer. Mis dedos que entraron ahora en un lugar que lubricaba para mí, excitado y sumamente mojado. Esas señales que me hicieron levantarle las piernas y detenerme antes de ser salvaje para no lastimar a nuestra semilla de amor. Las bajé con él casi suplicante de que yo penetrara su cuerpo con la pulsante dureza entre mis piernas. Sonreí y me aproximé luego de exhalar mi ansiedad, fue cuando lo besé lentamente, al tiempo que me sentí deslizarme tan lento que podría correrme de no mezclar las emociones. Estaba esa cálida y agradable sensación en mi pecho que irradiaba mucho más que las cosquillas que me invitaban a quedarme pegado a su cuerpo. Pero él se retorció en placer cuando penetré esa zona suya tan sensible, la presioné pues sabía dónde quedaba y me succionó. Solté su boca y gemí:

— ¡Aahhh! — Pero volví a contenerme, no pensaba que todo pudiera terminar, menos porque yo sabía que iba a quedar pegado a su cuerpo y una vez que eso ocurriera iba a caer rendido en la cama.

Sentía la tibieza de eso que lubricaba en su interior, llenar mi pene que se agitó más aprisa pues el placer me forzaba a terminar. Su semen entre nuestros cuerpos resbalaba, podía olerle tan fuerte, picaba mi nariz y me exasperaba, pulsaba con un casi orgasmo, cada segundo bombeaban mis sentidos, de algo que superaba mi cordura, era mío, completamente mío y lo decían sus latidos que con estos sentidos agudos escuchaba, lo decía su aroma, lo decían sus gemidos repitiendo mi apellido como un mantra. Sus dedos que se encajaban en mi espalda y yo que cosquilleaba desde la punta de mi pene hasta mis manos. Temblé entonces:

— sempai… me corro... — Gemí placenteramente en su oreja.

Antes de dejarme dominar por mi culminación quise besarlo pero miré sus ojos que se abrieron para mí y así estaba seguro de que me amaba, había algo tan especial que ahora nos unía que no podía callarse ni aún con los silencios de su orgullo. Entonces lo sentí, su interior deseaba que yo quedara atrapado ahí, y succionaba tan fuerte que me dejé venir quedando pegado. Demasiado fuerte era todo al tenerle apretando de esa manera sin que pudiera moverme, más que nada lamí la piel de su cuello y él hizo lo mismo con la mía al tiempo que resoplaba con fuerza entre cada espasmo. Vinculados completamente el paraíso en la tierra, mi lengua encontró el mejor sitio entre la suya, una y dos veces sin parar hasta que nuestro orgasmo nos permitió respirar profundo y separarnos con todos esos fluidos que resbalaron cuando salí de él.

— Te amo… — Dije al sentirme frágil entre sus brazos y dormir finalmente abrazado a su pecho.

El perfecto amanecer a su lado esa mañana, me aceptaba completamente pues lo sentí apretado entre las sábanas húmedas. Me quedé inmóvil, mis ojos cerrados, no quería marcharme para dejarlo, quería que me mirara y que su fragancia me dijera su sentir.

Al levantarse primero percibí su vergüenza, luego enfado al gritar por aquello que goteaba desde su cuerpo. Mi corazón tan bobo estaba dispuesto a creer que a pesar de la vergüenza y del enfado había algo más. Amor, yo juraba que había ahí amor, que nos vinculaba más que el bebé.

Por supuesto que la clase para manejo de instintos esa mañana fue más extraña que una película de ficción. Había demasiadas explicaciones de las castas, sobre glándulas de aroma en el cuello de los alfas y omegas, eso para marcar territorios y cosas así. La comunicación que debíamos fortalecer como equipo pues estábamos unidos con las feromonas y eso originaba problemas para ambos si no lográbamos entender al otro a través de la fragancia. Cuando el hombre nos habló del sexo, yo escuchaba atento y sempai se levantó enfadado y se fue. La última palabra que escuchó fue "anudar" cuando el joven comentó que hacerlo seguido fortalecía el vínculo de pareja.

Yo me sonrojé por supuesto, esto era como si fuéramos animales, quedar pegados pero realmente se sentía tan agradable, sus feromonas llegaban a mí en sus fluidos a través de la piel y los míos a él, nos vinculaba y podíamos pertenecernos. Demasiado extraño que antes de volvernos estas criaturas ya tuviéramos esa facultad para combinar nuestros aromas. Tal vez era el amor tan grande que yo poseía en mi corazón el que lograba llegar a él de cualquier forma posible. Mí amado sempai…

Tuve que justificar a mi compañero, yo tendría que explicarle sobre esas cosas con tal de evitarnos una sanción, así que cuando se fue un poco pensativo el hombre que nos dio el curso, yo toqué a la puerta de su habitación.

— Sempai… ¿Disculpa sempai? Ya se ha ido, ¿podemos hablar?

— No quiero, sólo ve a casa.

— Es exactamente sobre eso que quiero hablarte.

Enfadado abrió la puerta y me observó:

— ¡Qué rayos quieres!

— El hombre que nos dio el curso me dijo que desocupáramos una de las habitaciones, porque debemos vivir juntos. Dijo que tú vas a pasar por muchas cosas y que necesito cuidarte, yo estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que mi bebé y tu corran peligro.

Nuevamente la puerta se azotó en mi rostro, me quedé frío y luego me relajé intentando percibir sus emociones. Puesto que la noche anterior habíamos anudado podía sentir todavía más fuerte sus sensaciones. Miedo… había terror en él.

— Sempai… — Volví a insistir en la puerta.

— ¡No escuchaste que te quiero fuera!

Y había enfado y miedo combinados en su ser que me dolió su rechazo terriblemente. Entonces me di la vuelta para irme, si no me permitía vivir a su lado me plantaría en la puerta, porque no iba a esperar a que algo les ocurriera a mi familia, a sempai y mi bebé.

Unas lágrimas se apresuraron desde mis ojos cuando abrí la puerta pensando en tantas soluciones, debía hablar con los kaxuj para que me permitieran vivir por separado, no debía forzarlo a avanzar y no lo haría sin su consentimiento. Aunque doliera mi corazón por su causa. Entonces esa sensación de dicha, de paz estaba tras de mí, clara como el agua podía llegar directo a mi corazón.

— No te vayas idiota… Es que tú no lo entiendes.

— Claro que lo entiendo… tu no querías esto, no querías una vida con un tipo odioso como yo, que es cobarde y tan egoísta para retenerte, para obligarte a hacer cosas contra tu voluntad. No querías estar atado a mí…

— ¡He dicho basta!

— Buscaré una solución para que no tengas que vivir conmigo, suplicaré si es necesario a los que tienen planes para nosotros.

— ¡Suficiente! Te quedarás aquí pero en el sillón, no quiero tenerte haciendo esas cosas cada vez que se te ocurra. Y jamás iba a renegar de una criatura inocente, menos si es mi bebé… también tuyo imbécil y no quiero que aprenda esas mañas de escapar.

— Gracias…

El día se fue veloz, mis cosas bajaron hasta su departamento y fuimos a comprar aquellas comidas para controlar sus ascos. Había un tónico especial para embarazos con náuseas y al beberlo aguardamos a que inhibiera su reacción a la hormona del embarazo. Al llegar a casa con algunas cosas para la cena, su gesto serio que sin decir nada, se sentó en la sala a leer. La comida empezó a hervir en la estufa cuando noté que me observaba.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Por primera vez en días no tengo asco a eso que cocinas, la ciencia es tan exacta.

Saqué un par de panes de una bolsa que había comprado y le entregué uno:

— Anda come esto mientras todo termina de cocerse.

No respondió, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo comió con desesperación. Una buena señal de que sus ascos se iban. Se sentó a la mesa y la comida parecía no satisfacer su apetito.

— Sempai… ¿seguro que quieres más? ¿No te hará daño?

La mirada intimidante me aterró, así que puse más comida en su plato. Sin decir nada, tomó la cuchara y luego se detuvo.

— No me siento bien.

Quería reírme, era obvio que no comer bien varias semanas y luego comer demasiado lo tenía con el estómago pesado. Sin embargo contuve mis burlas y sugerí, ese domingo, salir a caminar por la isla, ya que no partiríamos.

— Creo que te hará bien para la digestión caminar un poco.

Un gruñido un poco atemorizante me hizo agachar la mirada.

— De acuerdo… — Respondió un tanto enfadado, tal vez leía mis burlas a través de mi aroma.

Salir con él, con mi pareja, porque ya lo éramos gracias a ese bebé, podía sentir su pertenencia, su necesidad de ser protegido, algo que denotaba su casta omega. Seguía siendo mi sempai, pero los cambios del embarazo aminoraron su malestar para aceptarme. En todas partes había parejas de todos tipos, mujeres con mujeres, hombres con hombres y lo que los distinguía eran las castas, los aromas que debía comprender de ellos para saber a qué tipo pertenecían. El chico del curso nos explicó que es grosero intentar centrarse en los aromas de los demás, pues les haces saber tu interés. De modo que al percibir algún aroma de las personas en la playa, no me centré en ello, aunque de todas formas me percaté que los alfas eran mucho más territoriales, algo que no precisamente yo hacía, sino sempai, me cubría con su aroma al pasar cerca de cualquiera.

Nos sentamos en la playa luego de observar su fatiga, así, observando las suaves olas chocar con la arena y tocar nuestros pies en las sandalias. El pobre se había cansado con muy poco, puesto que sin duda estaba recuperándose de su anemia. Ahí… en aquella playa tan hermosa, tan cálida con el agua tibia y una brisa con olor a coco por todas partes, me hacía sentir enamorado. El sol bajaba tan lento y la luz se perdía en el camino al mar, como si el dios Apolo de los griegos pudiera ser aquél astro que se remojaba suavemente en el agua impregnando con su luz y rodeando el agua que parecía ser parte de él. Tenía demasiadas ganas de sujetar su mano y me contuve con la marea que llegaba cada vez más arriba mojando los pantalones cortos. Ninguno de nosotros se iba a mover de ahí, hacía suficiente calor para irnos mojados a casa, incluso si entráramos al agua vestidos, de esa forma que suspiré. El amor tan dentro y profundo de mi alma que deseaba besarle. De pronto lo miré y su rostro fue al mío con preocupación en su aroma.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es que tengo miedo de lo que pasará cuando los demás les pase lo que a nosotros. Somos cerca de trescientos humanos en un experimento. El caos… puede ser peligroso para nosotros estar en medio cuando sientan eso que nosotros hemos sentido, ¿lo entiendes?

— ¿Se refiere a que buscarán aparearse?

— Así es y yo que soy una persona racional he caído demasiado bajo, imagina a quienes no tengan control de su persona.

— Pero de nuestros compañeros no he detectado ningún aroma todavía.

— Yo si… creo que este caos está próximo y no debemos estar ahí el día que ocurra. Además no todos les pasará igual, ni el mismo día.

— No te preocupes sempai, yo voy a protegerte.

— Vaya idiota, creo que yo tendría que ser quien te proteja, eso es lo que he hecho los últimos días por si no has visto. Y de los que se supone si se controlan.

Reflexioné sus palabras y tenía razón, tiempo atrás había mirado un anime del género «hentai», donde una enfermedad hacía que toda una cuidad tuviera sexo descontrolado en todas partes. No supe si reír de imaginar la escena o preocuparme de que pudiera ocurrir, debía hablar con los del hospital para alertarlos a lo que aconteciera, aunque supuse que debían tener en cuenta aquello. La pregunta era ¿qué harían al respecto?

Esa noche luego de que el sol se puso, marchamos a casa, el sofá era buena idea, así que me recosté ahí aunque me sentí algo incómodo pues no cabía bien, puse las mantas en el suelo hasta que él me miró luego de lavar sus dientes.

— Ponlas en el suelo de la recámara y no se te ocurra intentar ningún truco o dormirás afuera.

Agradecido, dormí esa noche sin pensar en nada sucio, no podía dejar a mis pensamientos liberar mis feromonas porque él sabría de mis deseos sexuales. Así que me relajé pensando en los bebés y respiré su fragancia de preocupación al dormirse.

Muy temprano en la universidad todos los estudiantes de fuera como nosotros, los habían llamado al auditorio, entendí que ahí se encontraba la solución que sempai quería conocer de los kaxuj, ante el problema inminente. Pero al estar en la puerta del sitio nos detuvieron.

— El omega embarazado y su pareja no necesitan asistir.

— ¡Cómo carajos me dijiste imbécil! — respondió enfadado sempai.

Usé mi aroma protector mirando al tipo que iba a responder de mala forma y amenacé sintiendo que de mis venas salía fuerza extraña, casi como si me dispusiera a atacarlo a golpes.

El tipo tomó un comunicador y no respondió ante las palabras de sempai, sólo lo escuchamos decir:

«Aquí están ¿qué hago?»

Aguardó un poco para luego mirarnos y decir:

— Me han dicho que no hay problema con que entren a la conferencia, sólo que las píldoras no debe usarlas el omega o el producto puede ponerse en riesgo. — Los ojos del guardia, mirando al suelo sin verme lucía atemorizado.

Al entrar era justamente lo que suponíamos, la larga explicación a medias. Pedían a todos tomar una píldora si se sentían acalorados y controlar sus instintos, ya que al igual que a nosotros les comunicaron la reacción adversa a la comida que potenciaba las hormonas sexuales. Les fueron entregadas una caja con tres píldoras a cada uno de los asistentes, con recomendación de no usarlas más que en casos necesarios de descontrol. No podía usarse más de una al día por efectos secundarios a riñones o al hígado. Y tampoco tomarse por más de tres días seguidos. Les explicaron sobre liberar sus instintos sexuales y si tenían una pareja entonces tener sexo con ella aliviaría los síntomas. Algunos humanos, ya tenían citas con Kaxuj y me pareció que su experimento era hasta cierto punto cruel, los usaban para preñar a sus ciudadanos, me enfadó aquello tanto, que nos sacaron la sala un par de tipos que detectaron mi aroma.

No había necesidad de seguir ahí puesto que conocíamos el curso de manejo de instintos básico que daban a los compañeros. Era una burla a nuestra inteligencia, quería gritarles a todos la mentira, que sólo querían que copularan para combinar los genes. Pero me detenía la cosa más importante, mi bebé y sempai, ellos debían sobrevivir y comprendí que los expertos de este sitio podían lograrlo. Debía callar mi preocupación y aceptar sus demandas.

Así que nos marchamos con las pequeñas cajas y sempai guardó la suya.

— Recuerde lo que dijo el hombre, no debe tomarlas.

— Oh cállate, ¿no eres un científico? ¿Quiero saber qué cosa tienen estas pastillas, no lo ves? Aunque no creo que tu debieras tampoco usarlas, recuerda eso que dijeron sobre los efectos adversos, tú te controlarás con voluntad como todos los kaxuj o sino voy a golpearte hasta que lo logres.

Iba a responder sobre lo que nos sugirieron de tener sexo para satisfacer nuestra necesidad, sin embargo decidí callar antes de ser asesinado ahí en la escuela.

La semana estaba pasado tranquila, hasta que el día miércoles, vimos salir de un salón a un chico desmayado cargado por un par de tipos con batas. Sus aromas impregnados en las ropas decían de una lucha y que el joven había entrado en celo. A pesar de eso no se llevaron a los demás, sino que volvieron a reunirlos y se les recomendó permanecer en casa de notar los síntomas indicados. O de tener pareja permanecer con ella hasta tranquilizar sus cuerpos.

Los rumores se esparcían, había preocupación en algunos compañeros de ser sacados a la fuerza del sitio por los tipos de las batas, bastó con que vieran a ese chico salir así para asustarse. La discreción que tuvieron con nosotros se les había salido de control por un ataqué a una joven omega Kaxuj en el pasillo frente a muchos presentes.

Tenía algo de miedo por sempai, eso de quedarme a su lado en su departamento y tan cerca, me daba terror. No quería dañarlo, así que el tercer día de dormir bajo su cuidado, antes de acostarme sentí que mi nariz picaba con su aroma, tenía que liberarme y no podía hacerlo en el departamento o él lo sabría, así que salí y caminé a un lugar solitario en la playa, entre un grupo de palmeras. Demasiados días sin liberar mis instintos, salir a hurtadillas de nuestro sitio con tal de no ser descubierto.

Me froté una vez y dos, notando esa sensación tan caliente que me hizo eyacular tan sólo de imaginarme pegado a él. Pero no se calmó mi calor, la glándula en mi pene me decía que necesitaba anudarlo, de modo que seguí frotando hasta relajarme. El calor de mi cuerpo no se iba, mi propio aroma flotaba por todas partes con esa necesidad, volví a casa y tomé una ducha helada, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

Al siguiente día volví a sentirme igual, el aroma de sempai me hizo salir corriendo, me justifiqué con que tenía que comprar un poco de pan para desayunar, sin esperar su respuesta corrí y al cerrar la puerta ya estaba agitado, erecto y listo para hacer cualquier cosa con él. Esa noche me corrí dos veces tras las palmeras e incluso olvidé lo que había dicho que compraría. Al volver me detuvo en la puerta pues venía mojado, ya que me había metido a la playa para refrescarme y quitar el fuerte olor a feromonas.

Evadí su mirada inquisidora desde la sala, gruñó un poco y se metió a la habitación.

— Iré a dormir, tú deberías quitarte la arena de los pies y ducharte o te picará la sal del mar.

La puerta se azotó y fue cuando decidí tomar una de las píldoras. Estaba completamente descontrolado, no podía seguir oliendo su aroma, ese que irradiaba cada día más fuerte, no es que sempai pidiera sexo, era algo más. Su aroma cambiaba seguramente por el embarazo. Él no se agitaba, no se veía como yo, dispuesto a hacerlo, no podía verlo a los ojos, lo evadía todo el día en la escuela, e incluso me tuve que liberar una vez en los sanitarios. Así que tomé aquella píldora y entré a la ducha. Luego de salir de la tina, el calor se marchaba, me relajó completamente los instintos. El problema fue que no percibí su fragancia, no sabía si dormía o si algo le preocupaba o molestaba. Seguro ese efecto pasaría por la mañana y podría leerle nuevamente.

El viernes me levanté demasiado tranquilo, si los anteriores días no había dormido bien por tanta agitación, esa mañana me despertó un almohadazo diciendo que se nos hacía tarde y no había desayuno. Si antes seis horas me tenían alerta, ahora con siete estaba algo fatigado, preparé los almuerzos y el desayuno para ducharme. Observé sus ojos que no me dejaron de mirar todo el desayuno sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Sucede algo sempai?

— No es nada, olvídalo.

De pronto se levantó tras de mí y me golpeó la cabeza.

— ¡Por qué me pegó! — gemí sobando mi cabeza.

— ¿Dónde están las píldoras? ¿Tomaste una no? No tienes el suficiente valor para hacerlo tú mismo… cobarde… siempre escapando.

Me levanté enfadado y le grité lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, no me contuve:

— Lo hice por ti, no podía controlarme. Quería tratarte como tú necesitas y no podía si tú hueles así. Sólo quiero anudarte.

— ¡Sucio animal! — Exclamó saliendo del apartamento, no sin antes golpearme los bajos pues lo acorralé.

En cuanto el aire volvió a mis pulmones, y el alivio a mi cuerpo, salí tras él a nuestra primera clase, pero no lo vi en el salón. Un extraño presentimiento sobre sempai no me dejó ingresar tranquilo, él jamás dejaría de tomar una clase, menos una tan interesante. De esa manera que intenté buscarle, los pasillos estaban vacíos pues las clases en todos los salones iniciaban a la misma hora, no podía olfatearle, no había aromas que pudiera recibir, nada, sólo me guio la lógica a los sanitarios más cercanos y ahí escuché algo que me hizo entrar de inmediato. Una mujer lo tenía preso en el baño de hombres, en el suelo. La tipa era más alta que yo y se veía bastante fuerte. Se mostraba tan salvaje que mordía su cuello mientras él intentaba por todos los medios apartarla.

Mi cuerpo sintió la ira recorrer cada centímetro y sólo gruñí mientras con un tirón la arrojé lejos de él. Demasiada fuerza en mis brazos en todo mi cuerpo y volví de inmediato a percibir el aroma de mi amado, en terror, en pánico. Mi grito, salió de mi garganta en un casi gruñido al verla levantarse con la mirada perdida:

— ¡Largo!

Se frenó en seco, sus ojos volvieron en si cuando entraron por ella los tipos de las batas blancas. Le inyectaron un sedante y se la llevaron.

— Sempai… lo lamento, lamento ser un idiota, no debí dejarte solo.

Una mordida en su cuello me angustió, un par de colmillos como si un vampiro lo hubiese mordido sangraron. Justo arriba de la clavícula y se sujetó ahí enfadado resoplando por aquello.

Se miró al espejo y peinó su cabello desordenado, supongo que a la mujer le había costado someterlo, pero esas hormonas daban fuerza extra. Ella era un alfa, lo sabía por su olor, mi sempai estaba impregnado completamente de él. Aunque yo sacaba el mío no podía cambiarlo a menos que lo anudara o lo tocara con el sudor de mi piel como ella que se había restregado contra sempai.

— Esa maldita loca me ha dejado marcado. Te dije que esto era peligroso, no hay control, temo que estos locos puedan atacar a personas en la cuidad y lo peor es que son nuestros propios compañeros el peligro para los demás.

La sangre de su cuello corrió por su clavícula y percibí algo particular, era la esencia, esa que humedecía mi pene cuando copulábamos. Venía fuerte, esa sangre que salía de su piel olía demasiado bien, y no era normal era levemente más trasparente. Mis sentidos volvieron tan agudos que observé los detalles, el sudor de su piel, su angustia y de pronto se percató de mis intenciones. Quería lamerle, probar esa sustancia de su cuello y anudarlo, o si, quería ardientemente anudarlo, quedar pegado un largo tiempo. Llenarle de mi aroma.

Una bofetada a mi rostro me hizo volver a los sanitarios donde estábamos, mirando sus ojos.

— ¡Contrólate idiota!

Pero había un sonrojo en su rostro y su aroma a canela picante me indicó que deseaba la misma cosa.

— Pero tú quieres, lo deseas…

Abrió la llave del agua y me mojó con ella, además de poner una poca en su rostro. Salió apresurado y lo seguí:

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas sempai? Anda vamos a casa… No puedes quedarte con esas ropas.

— Tengo que ir a la enfermería, no ves que me mordió esa tipa, puede ser peligroso.

Lo seguí a cierta distancia, había agua en mi cabello y mis ropas salpicadas, aunque tenía razón, era necesario saber si habría algo malo con esa mordida.

El enfermero nos miró entrar y sonrió:

— ¿Un pleito de amantes?

— ¡Ese bastardo no es mi amante!

— Vamos sempai tranquilo. — Intenté calmarle.

— Bueno, un omega embarazado, marcado por un alfa e impregnado con otro aroma en su cuello y ropas. ¿Pueden decirme a qué han venido? No parecen lastimados.

Sempai que cubría con su mano las marcas de colmillos la retiró:

— Una tipa me ha atacado en los sanitarios y mordió mi cuello.

— Ya veo…no se preocupe, el aroma de ella no será permanente en su sangre, menos porque el de su pareja es bastante fuerte, se siente en ambos. En la antigüedad era un acto de los alfas el lastimar a su omega mordiendo su cuello, se creía que eso aseguraba el dejarle marcado con las feromonas. Pero no es verdad, no se requiere eso. Seguro han anudado frecuentemente, eso garantiza que las feromonas en los colmillos que le mordieron salgan de su sistema, mucho más si se une a él hoy.

— ¡Qué carajos! ¡Jamás dije que me preocupara el aroma de mi cuerpo! Quiero saber si me dará una enfermedad por esta mordida.

— No es así, sólo hay que lavar y usar desinfectante… ustedes son ese par… los chicos de fuera que se han embarazado.

Sempai salió refunfuñando, no dijo una sola palabra, por lo que yo seguí pero me detuve a decirle al enfermero:

— Lamento su comportamiento y me alegra que no sea grave lo de la mordida, debo irme, no quiero que algo le ocurra.

— Descuida, sólo debes hacer eso y se irá la fragancia del otro alfa. Buena suerte. — Me gritó mientras yo asentí corriendo tras mi sempai.

— ¡Espera! ¡Sempai! ¿Dónde vas?

Se detuvo en cuanto sujeté su mano.

— No soporto este olor, siento nauseas. — sonreí travieso y jaloneó su mano volviendo a caminar rápido.

— Espera por favor, yo… bueno es que lamento este problema.

Pero no se detuvo hasta entrar a casa y lo seguí, cuando cerró la puerta corrió al sanitario y volvió el estómago. Sostuve su cabello y me preocupó verlo vomitar nuevamente. Se levantó a lavar sus dientes diciendo:

— No podía soportar las náuseas más, ese olor es tan desagradable.

— Iré por el tónico para las náuseas.

— Quédate… no te vayas… yo… bueno…

.

CONTINUARA….

.

.

.

Hola amigas, ha sido complicado el desentramar esta historia. Los medios para conseguir un fin no siempre van a salir con los planes, el problema es que apenas es la punta de iceberg y los científicos o del gobierno de Serij, deben pensar en una solución para controlar a sus nuevos habitantes y su despertar sexual. El celo de todos los kaxuj nuevos viene a traerles conflictos. Las píldoras funcionan si se toman a tiempo, sin embargo… bueno para que contamos lo que viene. Saben que todavía no conocen la ciudad sub acuática, pues el siguiente veremos algo al respecto.

Agradecimientos a mis amigas Yuki Shinonome y Gabriela Ibarra por supuesto por sus sugerencias y comentarios oportunos. Además de como todas las veces a Gaby por nuestra imagen que ilustra, un sempai salvaje y su Morinaga preocupado. A que se preguntan qué sucederá. Un abrazo a todos los lectores. Nos vemos en silenciosa Fukuoka.


	4. Serij subacuática

Capítulo 4: Serij sub acuática.

Mi cuerpo iba a cambiar radicalmente, no únicamente eso, mi vida no sería la misma y todo por una estúpida calentura, por un viaje sobre valorado que nos había costado nuestra libertad y quizá una vida tranquila. Estaba enojado con él por dejarse llevar, conmigo por traernos aquí y sobretodo porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Siempre supe qué hacer, tenía la certeza, desde que mamá murió yo tenía el control de las cosas y me hacía sentir tan tranquilo. Pero ahora el control era la última cosa que podría mantener. Mis gritos a la doctora que nos anunciaba que concebiría no serían escuchados, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, dentro de mí había algo inevitable. El control de mi vida desaparecía, estaba realmente aterrado. Pensé que tal vez yo no debería pasar por aquello cuando le grité:

— ¿Por qué no te hicieron a ti un omega? Yo nunca quise ser un fenómeno. ¡Maldición nada de esto es justo!

Pero lo inevitable era algo que me había marcado, lo sabía y siempre ocurría, los períodos de estabilidad eran gratos, pero llegaba el momento en que algo iba a revolver mis entrañas. Recordé mis manos apretadas mirando a mamá postrada inmóvil, mi enfado que jamás había reclamado a papá por abandonarnos al irse a sus viajes y cuando más piensa uno que la vida puede ser algo estable, algo apasionante es el momento en que voltean tu mundo de cabeza. Pero yo poseía algo que nadie, la fuerza para afrontar cada situación. Por esa razón escuché atento las explicaciones, que si Morinaga debía dar una muestra de su material genético, que si yo no volvería a ser normal…

La mujer llegó con los resultados, un bebé realmente crecía en mi vientre, me pregunté qué habría dicho mamá y recordé cuando me explicó que nacería mi hermanita Kanako. Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos: «Un bebé siempre es una bendición, un recordatorio de lo mucho que puedes guardar el amor te tu pareja. Y alguien para proteger al que amarás incondicionalmente»

Demasiado extraño, en circunstancias normales yo sería el que debería proteger a la persona que concebiría a mi hijo; a pesar de ello sentí una extraña fuerza dentro de mí, yo siempre podía sobreponerme a los problemas, yo podía volver a poner el mundo de nuevo en su lugar y poner los pies en la tierra. Nunca esperé que sus palabras fueran tan derrotistas, Morinaga gustaba de escapar a los problemas y alejarse, lo dijo de forma seria:

— Sempai, yo… lo dije enserio. Si tú no quieres verme más por hacerte eso… me iré. Si crees que un bebé puede cambiar lo que eres y hacerte pesada la vida yo puedo cuidarlo solo una vez que lo tengas. Tú puedes decidir lo que te haga feliz y yo apoyaré tu decisión.

Iba a golpearlo pero expliqué mis motivos y él se expuso frente a mí con su dramática forma de ser. Frente a mi departamento me abrazó tocando mi vientre, sus manos acariciaron tan pacíficamente y su aroma que inundaba mi nariz diciendo que iba a cuidarnos que le creí. De un momento a otro estábamos en mi habitación, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer que yo dejara de pensar, lentamente me llevaba entre sus brazos hasta estar unidos, hasta sentir que arrancaba el corazón de mi pecho y contradictoriamente yo deseaba que así fuera. Podía mirarme tan intensamente que me sentía completamente desnudo ante él, no por mis vestiduras, sino de aquellas cosas que nos ataban como humanos a los prejuicios y de todas formas aunque lo deseaba, no podía decirle eso que no era normal, que me volvía más frágil e indefenso.

Por la mañana miré su rostro durmiente, me sentía mejor desde que el tónico que me habían dado había hecho efecto y escapé, ahora que mi cuerpo poseía estos cambios, me aterraba que no volviera a ser normal, me atrapaban un cúmulo de sensaciones, tenía ganas de besarlo o de abrazarle ahí dormido, no era normal, debería ser desagradable. Me obligaban estas hormonas, este cuerpo que no me pertenecía, que habían cambiado los científicos de este sitio. Así que me levanté y me di una larga ducha, en silencio desayuné, si evitaba cualquier contacto, cualquier pensamiento extraño, quizá recuperaba una parte perdida mía.

Me asustó más eso que estaba por ocurrir, esa gentuza diciendo lo que debíamos hacer, tenerle dentro de mi atorado, "anudados", era tan satisfactorio que no era normal, no me gustaba, necesitaban alejarse todos de mi para que volviera a la razón, a la lógica, no era lógico que un hombre le gustase aquello. Entonces me oculté en la habitación mientras el hombre siguió explicando a Morinaga sobre esas cosas sucias y cuando me buscó tocando a la puerta se lo dije, lo grité con enfado:

— ¡No escuchaste que te quiero fuera!

Pero no podía más resistirme a él, a su aroma triste, a eso que decía de ese dolor de abandono. Todos le habían fallado alguna vez y por eso escapaba. Abrí la puerta antes de que se largara y lo detuve, puesto que necesitaba ser protegido por mi y lo haría, yo era el que nos protegería.

Cuando mis nauseas disminuyeron pude comer finalmente, además de eso tuve la suficiente cordura para pensar en otras cosas de importancia, nuestros compañeros que pasarían por los mismos cambios, eso sería peligroso para nosotros y quizá para toda la ciudad teniendo un grupo de animales salvajes deseando aparearse. Me aterró pensar que alguien deseara hacerme esas cosas que Morinaga hacía o más aún que alguien intentara hacerlas con él. No lo permitiría, yo era fuerte e intimidante.

Esa semana en la escuela entramos a una conferencia, donde como solía ocurrir en nuestra sociedad, los Kaxuj trataban de controlar a sus conejillos de indias. Nosotros entramos a la conferencia sólo porque debíamos ver que pasaría, se nos entregaron unas pastillas supresoras que yo deseaba investigar para ver qué tipo de cosas estaban dando a nuestros ciudadanos.

El problema eran los instintos, los míos que se querían descontrolar, mi cuerpo que pedía al del idiota de Morinaga que hiciera esas cosas sucias e indebidas, pero que yo cada vez más en control mantenía a raya. Por las noches, le desee en mi cama y cada día era más difícil controlarse de tenerlo cerca, ahora observaba sus labios y pecho masculino que no era posible pero me causaba tantas sensaciones. Ahora mi aroma me traicionaba, le suplicaba a él que hiciera eso mientras que yo lo amenacé con la mirada de que no se atreviera. Aunque toda mi resistencia era falsa, sólo deseaba que él me obligara como solía hacerlo.

Una de las noches lo miré salir a prisa escapando de mí, en vez de hacer lo que hacía siempre, eso me enfadó, y tuve ganas de golpearle para que reaccionara, pero yo mismo solía decirle que no me hiciera nada.

Por la mañana no estaba el desayuno, Morinaga seguía dormido en el sofá, y no estaba ese aroma suyo, no había esa fragancia como a chocolate con café, así que lo golpee con su propia almohada. Realmente era un imbécil ese tipo usando esas píldoras peligrosas que obviamente tenían efectos secundarios:

— ¿Dónde están las píldoras? ¿Tomaste una no? No tienes el suficiente valor para hacerlo tú mismo… cobarde… siempre escapando.

— Lo hice por ti, no podía controlarme. Quería tratarte como tú necesitas y no podía si tú hueles así. Sólo quiero anudarte.

— ¡Sucio animal! — Y lo golpee con fuerza entre las piernas para dejarlo ahí en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Quería gritarle a sus respuestas que simplemente debía hacerlo como solía hacer en Nagoya, pero ahora había demasiadas hormonas dentro de mí que me hacían aún más difícil de controlar mis emociones. Corrí mientras unas estúpidas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y enfurecido me fui a prisa hasta la escuela. Me metí a un baño a limpiar mi rostro y respiré profundo pensando en ese aroma de Morinaga que realmente me hacía sentir tan relajado. Justo ahí una mujer entró a los sanitarios de hombres, su mirada perdida, sus ojos no parecían enfocar. Me horrorizó eso que decía su aroma, quería hacer cosas conmigo. ¡Una mujer! Me intimidaba su mirada tan salvaje y de pronto un gruñido suyo me dejó quieto aunque cuando se acercó mucho reaccioné. Liberé el aroma que poseía para alejarla, para intimidarla. Sin embargo ella no parecía estar cuerda.

— ¡Largo! Estos son los servicios para hombres. —Le arrojé agua al rostro usando la presión de la llave del agua pues su aroma decía las cosas sucias que pretendía hacerme, se notaba salvaje, me hacía sentir incómodo.

De pronto gruñó y por unos segundos perdí el control de mi persona, la esperé esos breves instantes donde me ordenó quedarme quieto. Pero reaccioné de inmediato tratando de empujarla, sus colmillos salían de su boca y por extraño que parezca aunque era una mujer tenía una dura erección que se presionaba contra mi pierna.

La tipa loca era más alta y por supuesto que intenté liberarme de sus manos, a pesar de ello empujaba con fuerza hasta mi cuello, tuve miedo de que me intentara matar como si fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre. Quería morderme, morder mi cuello y sólo pude pensar que debía quitarla de encima, pedir ayuda. Le grité:

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Apártate! — No obstante mis gritos, y todo no eran escuchados, su cuerpo era pesado y el mío estaba un poco agotado por no dormir ni comer bien.

Las fuerzas de mi cuerpo que la empujaban empezaron a ceder lentamente, me temblaban los brazos cuando sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi carne, dolía pero me causaba mucha confusión, mi pulso se aceleraba, como si eso buscara y justo ahí ese sonido que me alertó. El aroma a chocolates con café de Morinaga que ahora denotaba furia, esa misma que mantuvo a raya a esa loca mujer hasta que llegaron los Kaxuj.

Mi cuello dolía, en donde sus manos salvajes que me habían sujetado y donde había enterrado sus colmillos. Además de aquello era el olor, ese asqueroso olor que poseía mi cuello donde la mujer había enterrado sus dientes, estaba impregnado donde me había tocado, era como un perfume desagradable que revolvía mi estómago. El dolor no era muy fuerte y por esa razón no me toqué esas áreas, mucho más para no denotar mi debilidad. Pensaba también en que tal vez esa mordida podía trasmitirme alguna enfermedad y podía ser peligroso para mi bebé, cuando fui interrumpido con las insinuaciones de Morinaga. Lo abofetee por pensar cosas así cuando podía estar en peligro por esa mordida, aunque mi cuerpo pedía esas atenciones que suplicaba el aroma a chocolate dulce en él.

— Pero tú quieres, lo deseas… — Dijo él acercándose a mí y lo mojé para que se olvidara de cosas que en ese momento eran insignificantes.

En la enfermería las cosas más ridículas, que yo debería dejarme anudar por el idiota para quitarme ese aroma. Esa palabra hacía tanto ruido en mi cabeza, era como aceptar que me volviera cada vez más un bicho raro, alguien que no era yo.

Corrí a casa seguido por él, me urgía una ducha para retirar ese olor de mi cuerpo, cada segundo sentía más nauseas hasta que al llegar finalmente vomité el ácido de mi estómago vacío. Sujetó suavemente mi cabello, ayudándome a que no se ensuciara con cada arcada y sus manos firmes acariciaron mi espalda haciendo que me sintiera tan confortado. La fragancia a chocolates era tan dulce, empalagosa y le necesitaba sobre mí, quizá sólo para retirar el asqueroso perfume de la mujer o tal vez era por lo necesitado que estaba de su toque.

En realidad mi cabeza jugaba juegos, era él, era yo, eran esas odiosas hormonas, las que me hacían pensar lo mucho que yo…

— Quédate… no te vayas… yo… bueno… — Expresé sin saber porque salían esas palabras de mi garganta.

Me miró de forma profunda, esa mirada en sus ojos verdes que siempre me hacía pensar que nada más hacía falta, como cuando se es pequeño y tienes a tu familia que te rodea. A salvo, seguro, en casa…

Me abrazó por la espalda, yo no dije nada, sólo caminé con ese bobo sujeto de mi hasta lavar mis dientes y esperó pacientemente mientras sus manos pasaron por mi vientre acariciando sin decir nada, pero yo sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo, en ese bebé que ahora íbamos a cuidar juntos.

Terminé de asearme y no necesitaba decirlo, era tan fácil comunicarlo, mi sensación de afecto y por supuesto la suya. Nos metimos a la regadera fría, pero hacía tanto calor esa tarde que se sentía agradable y parecía evaporarse en la piel caliente de Morinaga mientras retiraba su camisa.

Me sujetó de forma brusca primero, había tirado mi ropa mojada tan veloz que me olvidé que la traía momentos atrás, primero su tórax que se pegó al mío, y sus dedos se volvieron delicados a rosar por mis pezones que se ponían tan sensibles. Los mismos que ya me habían puesto erecto.

— Morinaga… — Susurré al tiempo que sus labios se unieron a los míos luego de decir:

— Te amo sempai…

Me sujeté de su camisa con esa sensación fuerte que palpitaba emocionada en mi pecho. No era posible, repetí esa frase un par de veces hasta que su lengua invadió tan cálidamente mi boca. Los te amo… entre cada beso, sus manos firmes y suaves, no supe de mi sujetando su espalda con fuerza, sobre la tina a medio llenar, en la cual el agua fría se entibiaba por nuestro calor. De pronto lamió la herida cerca de mi cuello y su pene se puso tan duro entrando dentro de mí, no dolía, era desesperadamente lento y agradable.

— Mmmm… — No podía pensar, de mi boca salían gemidos, jadeos que resultaban imposibles de evitar.

Morinaga no debía y yo tampoco, pero resistirme era inútil. Mi cuerpo lo exigía como beber agua, como este alocado palpitar que zumbaba en mis oídos.

Tan duro y caliente que empujando aquellas zonas, que yo abría las piernas cada segundo más para tenerle dentro, pero era ese sentimiento, esa lucha dentro de mí que ahí se acallaba con los sentidos agudos, con las manos que me rodeaban, algo que mis pensamientos regidores deseaban ocultar de las ideas, pero que podían ensordecerse con las poderosas sensaciones que burbujeaban sutilmente por mi piel. Sus labios succionaban mi cuello de forma gentil llenando de placer ese ardor que había causado la mordida de aquella desconocida.

— ohhh… Ahhhhh… Mori… Mori.

El vaivén era fuerte, no podía resistirme mucho más cuando se empujó completamente y me dejé llevar al orgasmo que pulsó dentro de mí una y otra vez mirando sus ojos verdes que decían del mismo placer que yo poseía. Sus labios y cada beso donde murmuraba "Te amo" aguardando por la respuesta que mis brazos respondían.

Tibio se volvió el rumor de su respiración cuando se abrí los ojos por la mañana. A mi lado me sujetaba con fuerza poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre que era plano, susurrando suavemente la palabra "bebé" algo que hizo flaquear mi resistencia y su aroma que me decía de protección y seguridad.

Me levanté tranquilo y feliz olvidando aquella mordida de mi cuello. En realidad no me importó nada, hasta saciar el hambre de mi estómago. Una vez hecho esto, pensé que volver a la escuela podría ser peligroso sin las medidas necesarias. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar con mi custodio Morinaga que cada alumno kaxuj, traía cuidando a uno de los de nuestros. Sonrieron los guardias de la entrada, puesto que nosotros no requeríamos ayuda de ese estilo. Al contrario de los demás y por supuesto que los kaxuj formados en la entrada de la escuela esperaban por su preferido. Muchos de ellos habían formado parejas y sin excepción tenían un registro de cada pareja formada, incluso de nosotros. Conejillos de indias, eso éramos para este tipo de humanos. La explicación más simple sobre el proteger a los nuevos, fue aceptada por nuestros congéneres y nadie la objetó, pero el fin reproductivo empezó justo ahí. Esa mañana una joven y un tipo estaban teniendo sexo en los sanitarios, se escuchaban los gemidos y gracias a su plan de contingencia ya no aparecieron los de las batas blancas, ahora algunos de ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar. No había uno sólo que caminara sin acompañante por los pasillos, al menos eso me tranquilizó pues no volvieron a ocurrir ataques durante lo que restó esa semana.

Yo detestaba esa pacífica sensación que me causaba el recibir una caricia, una sonrisa, podía sonrojarme y me enfadaba que ese sentimiento llenaba mi cabeza, que seguramente provenía del sin fin de hormonas.

Esa noche luego de regresar a casa yo me sentía sumamente atraído por él. Ya que el idiota procuraba darme espacio, el mismo que yo pedía, mandándolo al sofá a pesar de sentirme tan deseoso. Pero cuando menos lo esperé, el cocinaba la cena y mi cuerpo se movió solo, no pude evitar aproximarme y mi piel que parecía hervir deseaba tocarlo, lamer su piel, morder su piel, justo ahí entre su clavícula y su cuello. Mis pasos sigilosos estaban de pronto a su espalda y no resistí acercar mi nariz y lamer cerca de ahí. Más tardé en hacerlo que él en reaccionar, de la forma más veloz y deseosa. Así que terminó Morinaga anudado a mí en la barra de la cocina, él de pie y yo recargado en ella. Tal vez no estaba tan mal el hacerlo, ya que mi cuerpo lo exigía, no obstante pensar sobre ello me hacía entender que tal vez en ese mundo distante no era mal visto por aquellas circunstancias, a pesar de ello pertenecíamos a otro mundo. No era que yo fuera a volverme uno de esos maricas y… ¿luego qué? Un bebé en mi interior que esperaba yo fuera ¿su madre acaso?

Las confusiones de mi cabeza eran algo que evadiría, mejor no pensar en cosas que no se podían controlar y centrarme en cosas de importancia como las investigaciones científicas, todas las que íbamos a comenzar en cuestión de tres semanas al asignarnos a un sector dependiendo el campo de investigación. Habría clases en la universidad y habría investigación. En ese mundo los jóvenes tenían un lugar importante como sucesores o herederos del mundo, su sociedad tenía estratificado el mundo, a ellos les dedicaban una parte fundamental, se les asignaba una labor desde la universidad, al lado de los que sustituirían. No había algo como sobre población, supongo que tenían controlado ese aspecto, también había ancianos en la universidad, hombres respetados y al saber más sobre los kaxuj, más me intrigaban. Tenía los meses de mi gestación para averiguar lo más posible, Morinaga y yo debíamos escapar, algo me hacía sentir tan intranquilo al respecto de sus intenciones con nosotros dos.

A nuestra puerta llegó puntual un comunicado con un mensajero:

— Los esperamos más tarde en el hospital para la revisión de su bebé.

Morinaga que abrió la puerta me apartó con su aroma protector, no me podía resistir a esa tibia sensación que me daba, cuando pensaba en que esa criatura dentro de mi necesitaba estar protegida. Sin duda era necesaria la revisión y no dejaba de tener miedo de pensar que pudieran terminar con mi vida por interferir en sus planes. Aunque no precisamente mi vida me importaba ahora, sino la que se gestaba. Pero los científicos no se desharían de nosotros, no hasta que naciera, les importaba ver al bebé, ese que venía de nosotros, lo supe ese día que nos explicaron de nuestra combinación. Tras Morinaga respondí con voz firme:

— Ahí estaremos…

Él cerró la puerta, me miró con esa preocupación que yo poseía y abrazo mi cuerpo susurrando en mi oreja:

— Yo voy a cuidarlos, ya verás que todo estará bien sempai.

Al llegar al lugar, el pago que pidieron era por supuesto la muestra genética, pero no sólo suya, me pidieron también una a mí. Señalaron unas habitaciones para darles la muestra y con un par de frascos caminamos por el pasillo largo. Morinaga me jaló a la suya y al entrar mi rostro se puso caliente, una habitación sin ventanas y con un extraño aroma suave que relajaba. Quería golpearle pero entonces tomó con velocidad la mano que se dirigía a su quijada.

— ¡Espera! Es que no puedo perderte de vista en este lugar, además sentí tu aroma, no puedes excitarte sin mí. Hazlo por el bebé, debemos cooperar con los Kaxuj para evitar problemas, anda sempai.— Me soltó y caminó un poco dándome la espalda para decir nuevamente: —No voy a tocarte, no te miraré hacerlo, relájate y siente mi aroma, igual que yo puedes saber lo que siento gracias a él.

Me puse un poco incómodo pero me di la vuelta y cerré mis ojos, de pronto su espalda tocó la mía y escuché el cierre de su pantalón, y sus suspiros pesados que emitía. Una reacción tan natural a su aroma, a ese ruidito de tu pene siendo frotado que me hizo abrir mis pantalones tocando un poco. Nuestros aromas hablaban por si solos, casi podía sentirle tocarme, me ponía tan caliente no mirar, no ser tocado por esas manos grandes y a la vez escuchar, percibir su placer y de pronto se corrió, lo supe por ese ruido suyo, como gemidos roncos y no me detuve seguí pues no podía parar, de pronto sus manos frotando y en mi oreja su respiración entre cortada:

— Sigo sin mirar… anda sempai, córrete.

Como una orden sensual mi cuerpo respondió, sus manos, y el momento me permitió hacerlo sin pensarlo, me derramé en ese frasco que él puso justo ahí para que tuvieran la muestra. Lo tapó y me llevó a un pequeño sofá de la habitación donde me senté a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, algo tenía ese hombre que me obligaba a darle algo de mí que ni yo sabía que poseía. Me sujetó entre sus brazos con ternura:

— Morinaga… — Expresé.

— Te amo sempai, lamento habernos metido en este lío.

Ese tipo era un bobo, yo era el culpable y no él.

— No se trata de quién es la culpa sino encontrar una solución.

Salimos de ahí para dejar las muestras a una joven, tenía ganas de morderla cuando le entregaron nuestro material genético, pero Morinaga me apartó y suspiró. Aquella mujer nos hizo pasar a un consultorio, me dio una bata que me puse tras una cortina y luego subí a la camilla justo como sugirió. La misma doctora de la vez pasada nos atendió, decía una y otra vez el nombre de la chica tímida, una enfermera de cabellera gris casi blanca amarrada y con una falda blanca.

— ¡Clarice! Date prisa, ¡Clarice!

Y de esa forma una especie de aparato sobre mi plano vientre lo posicionó y pudimos ver una imagen de nuestro bebé de exactamente cinco semanas y siete días en una pantalla, sus latidos, y la extraña forma que poseía. Justo ahí supe que nada me iba a impedir el tenerlo.

Salimos de ahí con esa imagen, Morinaga me cargó al salir y me abrazó efusivamente, era tan injusto que él pudiera expresar eso que se atoraba en mi garganta con algunas lágrimas que no pude evitar dejar escapar.

Los días se volvieron agua en la universidad hasta que por la tarde nos hablaron a nosotros y un par de chicos a la oficina del director y la más importante noticia nos fue dada:

— Venimos a asignarlos personalmente a su misión. Todos ustedes están asignados a Serij submarina. El día de mañana los esperamos aquí por la noche para partir. Es una oportunidad única, una ciudad completamente submarina donde hay cultivos, hay animales y todo tipo de plantas. No se asigna más que a unos pocos para ir, es un lugar que requiere muchos cuidados. Sin embargo nos entregaron el expediente de Tatsumi que está esperando un bebé, así que la presión podría matar su embrión.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y se notaban muy felices, yo me quedé pensativo hasta que Morinaga habló:

— Entonces no podemos ir, si él no puede yo tampoco, pues debo cuidarlo.

La mujer con una sonrisa amable volvió su rostro a él y luego respondió:

— Justamente por eso he venido, nos dieron los resultados y ustedes cuatro son los más sobresalientes de todos los chicos, necesitamos un genio como el de ustedes, así que ofrezco mi hogar para Tatsumi, además de asignarle una enfermera para cuidar de él. Yo soy la organizadora de este viaje, muy poco científicos tienen ese gusto, es muy solicitado el acceso ahí. Así que podrán comunicarse durante los experimentos usando comunicadores especiales, todo para que pueda sernos de ayuda desde este sitio. Iré personalmente a supervisar la expedición. No pueden perderse esa oportunidad, son dos semanas solamente.

— Yo creo que no es posible señorita, mejor que asignen a otro. — Respondió Morinaga nuevamente.

Mi curiosidad científica era demasiada, además que no debía perder una oportunidad como esa por culpa mía, después de todo habíamos visto las fotos de la ciudad submarina y era grandiosa.

— ¿No escuchaste a la mujer? Dijo que me asignarán una enfermera y me alojará en su casa. Debes ir, yo te lo demando, no iré a ninguna parte, así que ve.

— No sempai, no necesito ir.

— Irás porque y lo digo, quiero que me traigas muestras y fotografías y todo. Si no puedo ir tu debes aprovechar esa oportunidad.

— ¡No iré sempai!

Me enfadé, escuchar su negativa era una burla, dos malditas semanas no podía separarse de mi para algo tan importante. Así que me acerqué a él y le denoté mi enfado diciendo a la chica.

— El irá, mañana me mudaré al domicilio que usted menciona.

Él se quedó quieto y lo jalé fuera del lugar, mientras los demás permanecieron hablando del viaje:

— No puede decidir por mí una cosa de ese tipo, no pienso alejarme de ti porque tengo miedo que algo te ocurra.

— Morinaga, yo estaré bien, van a cuidarme y tendré un alojamiento seguro, tu mismo podrás constatarlo mañana. Si no vas de todas formas me voy a ir a vivir ahí.

— Tengo muchas dudas respecto a eso. ¿por qué razón alguien es tan amable de ofrecer cosas para ti y tus cuidados?

— ¡Sólo son dos semanas! Irás porque es algo importante en tu carrera y ya lo dije, si no vas de todas formas no me verás esas dos semanas.

— No puede hacerme eso sempai.

— Es por tu bien, no van a hacerme nada mientras el bebé no nazca, te prometo que todo irá bien, de todas formas tu no podrías hacer nada si algo ocurre.

— Como digas… sempai… te haré caso, pero promete que vas a responder mis llamadas, ellos dijeron que iban a mantenerte comunicado para que nos ayudes. Tu siempre has sido el experto en todo esto.

Estaba algo enfadado y más que otra cosa era un chantajista, pero yo quería que él fuera a ese lugar, porque sería la oportunidad de su vida, algo que yo no podía hacer y que hubiera deseado hacer.

Muy temprano la mujer que dirigía la expedición se presentó al lado de la misma enfermera, la misma del hospital y la reconocí por el maquillaje en su rostro y su atuendo femenino, con esa extraña sonrisa. No solía reconocer a las personas, nunca me fijaba en nadie, pero esa enfermera poseía la misma sonrisa triste que Morinaga. Llevaron mis cosas en un vehículo hasta una residencia. Una casa lujosa sobresaliente entre las demás y en un lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Tenía jardines extensos y me sorprendió el recibimiento por algunos trabajadores que atendían el lugar de forma expedita y amable acomodaron todo.

— Mis padres se los presentarán a Tatsumi por la noche, mientras tanto se quedarán al cuidado del administrador de esta casa, el señor Fuki. — Al presentarlo se inclinó de forma cortés y nos llevó hasta mis nuevos aposentos donde todo estaba ya en orden.

La enfermera a mi cuidado nos siguió de cerca hasta que Morinaga los apartó a todos:

— Necesito un minuto a solas con él. — Todos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras él.

— ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien aquí? Tengo miedo de dejarte solo.

— Pero no estaré solo, no ves que tengo todas las comodidades y son únicamente dos semanas. No seas gallina, es una oportunidad en un millón, mejor dicho es algo que jamás en tu vida podrás volver a ver y yo quiero vivirlo a través de ti, al menos tu me contarás lo que veas y además vas a traer muestras y fotos. No olvides que vamos a comunicarnos, ellos tienen alta tecnología.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón, dos semanas y todo va a estar bien.

La mujer nos llevó al lugar desde donde se comunicaban los de Serij subacuática con la superficie por insistencia de Morinaga y se quedó tranquilo al observar al hombre hablando desde ahí, se veía un laboratorio solamente pero enfocó la cámara a la ventana donde se podía ver del otro lado el oscuro fondo del mar tras un cristal. Y además constató que requerían de nosotros cuatro pues éramos los especialistas en agricultura y biología, enfocando un extenso campo lleno de cultivos de plantas y vegetales que se iluminaban con luz artificial.

Recordé que había unos inventos de los habitantes que hacían que la luz del sol en la superficie llegara al fondo marino de forma intensa durante el día. Estaba emocionado y un poco preocupado pero no lo demostré, sólo fuimos por las cosas de Morinaga y los chicos para despedirnos en la bahía.

Un enorme vehículo de metal aguardaba por ellos, los otros chicos subieron sin rechistar y Morinaga me abrazó.

— No quiero ir… sempai, pero lo haré por ustedes dos, ¿de verdad estarán bien?

— Ahí está la enfermera y tengo una casa lejos de los salvajes, seré custodiado a todas partes, ¡así que deja de quejarte y sube!

Una preocupación en mi pecho que no dije al verle subir y ese vehículo que se sumergió a prisa me aterró un poco. Tal vez no era buena idea después de todo… Entonces el administrador de la casa de aquella mujer se acercó a nosotros:

— Vamos a casa señor Tatsumi y señorita Claire.

— Gracias señor Fuki. — respondió la enfermera y yo los seguí en silencio.

Al entrar al lugar me dirigieron a mi habitación y la enfermera fue a la suya que estaba contigua a la mía. Me dijo sobre el botón para llamarle y que me acompañaría a todos lados para cuidar de mi.

No pensé que pudiera sentirme como un extraño hasta que me levanté la mañana siguiente con el desayuno en la cama y la joven se sentó a mi lado con la misma sonrisa extraña. Lo más curioso es que ella no poseía ningún aroma, menos yo podía detectar el mío propio estando a su lado. Pero no pregunté, sólo quería que se fuera:

— Yo puedo comer a solas…

— Mi deber es asegurarme que come y que está bien.

— Pues no debes seguirlo al pie de la letra.

— Es mi trabajo, a menos que quiera que me reemplacen con alguien más.

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a comer, no podía rehusarme, hacer que esa tipa perdiera su trabajo para que trajeran a otra persona parlanchina que me jodería la vida con su voz, la suya era no tan aguda y no solía decir mucho.

Así que comí y la saqué del baño cuando intentó decir que me ayudaría a bañarme y no se quejó sobre eso. Aguardó afuera y trajo mis ropas mientras yo me duchaba. Así que me vestí en el baño y al salir fuimos a la escuela, al lado de esa enfermera todos parecían comportarse, yo me sentía normal, como si no fuera ese manojo de hormonas y estaba tan tranquilo sin percibir aromas, pero había uno que extrañé de pronto al llegar a la cafetería, el olor a café con chocolate de él.

Por la tarde al volver a la casa que me recibía, fuimos llevados al centro de comunicaciones con Serij subacuática y Morinaga me saludó sonriendo como nunca:

— ¡Hola sempai! Este lugar es enorme y tenía razón, gracias por hacerme venir, le llevaré muchas cosas de aquí.

— ¡Lo ves idiota! Anda trabaja mucho que sólo tienes dos semanas.

Luego de escucharle decir recomendaciones estúpidas, el científico al lado de mi me miró un tanto fastidiado:

— Disculpen pero este comunicador es para asuntos importantes.

— Adiós Morinaga… — Dije luego de escuchar eso. Lo dije en un tono serio.

— Sempai te amo… — Respondió mientras yo apagué el aparato.

Un extraño vacío al apagar ese aparato, al irnos en silencio con esa extraña enfermera que sonreía de la forma más triste, me molestaba un poco ver esa expresión, pero reflejaba lo mismo que yo sentí en mi pecho. Extrañaba sumamente la compañía del idiota y en silencio cené al lado de ella, entonces noté nuevamente que en su cercanía no había aromas, ella no poseía ninguno. Sin embargo no pregunté, no me correspondía decir nada, sólo me duché y me recosté en la cama pensando que todo iba a ir bien, no tenía que pensar en él demasiado, su mirada de ojos verdes tan boba que me obligaba a hacer cosas por él.

Me quedé dormido mientras leía un libro sobre embarazos de omegas y nuevamente el desayuno con un té y el tónico especial para mi embarazo, me levantó con la mujer vestida y arreglada que puso a mi lado y se sentó. Todo en silencio, tan callada aquella mujer y servicial, hablaba sólo cuando requería hacerlo, mencionaba un poco el clima cálido y la luz del sol pero luego seguía en silencio, siempre se acompañaba de algunos libros de enfermería y en el almuerzo cada uno de nosotros leía el suyo sin hablarnos. Así hasta marcharnos al comunicador.

Esa tarde que el chico lo prendió para mí no estaba Morinaga, en su lugar uno de los chicos que habían ido con él nos dijo:

— Morinaga hoy fue llevado a otra parte, pero volverá en un par de días, nos dijeron que les informarán, tal vez sean dos o tres días.

— No se preocupe señor Tatsumi, nosotros enviaremos un mensaje directo a la casa del gobernador para informarle.

— ¿La casa del gobernador?

— Si, la joven que dirige la expedición es su hija. La que le ha dado alojamiento y es una mujer muy lista.

— Entiendo, entonces esperaré por noticias.

No sonaba nada bien, todavía no había sido presentado con los dueños y me atendía el administrador, además de la enfermera. Algo sobre eso no iba nada bien, ¿qué tal si había sido secuestrado o algo por el estilo?

Me senté a leer esa noche y fingí que me había dormido luego de la cena, debía averiguar algo sobre los dueños. Cuando la mujer me acomodó bien en la cama y apagó la luz esperé un poco a que ella se fuera a dormir. Miré el reloj en la pared de la habitación y luego de media hora de mirar por la ventana observando el panorama salí del lugar y lo primero que escuché fueron las voces del administrador junto con los señores de la casa. Hablaban de sus huéspedes, si éramos tratados adecuadamente y mucha explicación sobre problemas en la división de manutención a obras públicas. Algo sin importancia, esperé ahí escuchando todo lo que decían hasta que comprendí que ellos en realidad no tenían ningún problema o conspiración, hasta que al subir las escaleras la mujer suspiró y dijo:

— Más le vale a "Sema" traer de verdad un novio y un nieto saludable.

No era bueno para recordar los nombres pero al escucharlo recordé que así se llamaba la chica que se había ido con Morinaga, ¿la hija del Gobernador podría ser que quisiera quedarse con él?

Negué y pensé que era tan ridícula una treta de ese estilo, aguanté mi molestia para no ser notado por mi aroma y caminé de vuelta a mi recámara cuando escuché la voz, una voz tan dulce que provenía de fuera. Una canción triste, una melodía que podía dejarte esa sensación de vacío. Cuando salí ella me miró:

— Tatsumi, usted debería dormir.

Al acercarse, mi aroma a enfado desapareció su presencia parecía cubrir cualquier aroma y caminamos juntos hasta mi habitación. Estaba preocupado, enojado y tenía que decirle a alguien.

— El volverá porque te ama. — Expresó la mujer.

— ¡Ya lo sé! No se cansa de repetirlo.

— Sería tan bueno escucharlo…

La mujer se dio la vuelta y no dije nada, entré a intentar dormir, pero mi embarazo me hacía dormir profundamente, no supe en qué momento estaba profundamente dormido hasta oler el desayuno nuevamente.

Ir a clases esa tarde me seguía dando esa mala espina, pensar en que una mujer pudiera robárselo, pero él era gay y la mujer estaba segura que era un alfa como la que me había atacado aquella vez. Algo había de raro en las mujeres alfa, algo que debía preguntar, así que en el almuerzo mientras la enfermera leía su libro le cuestioné:

— ¿Las mujeres alfa son como los machos de nuestra especie?

La joven me miró con su amable sonrisa y respondió dejando el libro.

— He estudiado a los humanos y nosotros no nos parecemos a ustedes, pero si preguntas si las mujeres alfa tienen pene, así es. Son dominantes y pueden concebir como los hombres o como las mujeres de tu raza, de la misma forma que tu, puedes embarazar a una mujer u omega o ser embarazado por un hombre o alfa. Pero descuida, sé que tu chico te es fiel.

— ¡A mí no me interesa eso carajo! Ese hombre no es mi chico.

— Pues yo quisiera tener a alguien como él. ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sobre mi aroma, yo no poseo uno, y tengo un defecto genético que hace que cualquiera cerca de mi, pierda el suyo. Eso en mi sociedad es la marginación. Ni siquiera me veo así.

La observé como si fuera por primera vez, su rostro demasiado pintado, su arreglo personal excesivo y ropas ajustadas que buscaban llamar la atención en el pulcro blanco de su vestido.

— Eres una mujer como cualquiera, porqué alguien no iba a acercarte a ti sólo por el aroma.

— Aquí es algo fundamental y no puedes tener un compañero de no tener aroma, menos de desaparecer el de los demás.

— Pero no es posible eso, leí sobre la glándula de aroma y sin ella no puedes vivir porque regula muchas partes del sistema.

— Es simple de explicar, tengo una glándula de aroma, pero mi aroma es ese, uno que neutraliza el de los demás y no se percibe. No entiendes que toda mi vida he sido invisible y los demás me evitan pues se sienten raros a mi lado. ¿Has visto a alguien cerca de mi o de nosotros?

Recordé que todo el tiempo que ella estaba conmigo en clases o en los pasillos jamás nadie nos dijo nada, se apartaban haciendo caras raras a nosotros. Supuse que era porque yo les intimidaba como solía pasar en Nagoya, pero jamás supuse que por ella.

— Pues que se pudran, además no es importante eso de tener una pareja.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y me miró triste:

— Eres tan insensible, tu pareja diciendo que te ama y tu negándolo a pesar de estar tan lejos. De verdad no deberías ilusionarlo, porque no lo dejas libre para que busque a otra persona.

— Nunca le prometí nada, él se ha quedado por su propia elección. — Pero yo le había dicho "Quédate" y pasó por mi cabeza esa frase en mi cabeza pues la repetí aquella vez, incluso me había seguido a ese lugar macabro.

— Entonces si sientes algo… ¿Y porque nunca se lo dices?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Tu rostro lo dice, he aprendido a leer a le gente sin usar el aroma.

Me quedé callado luego de eso, tomé el libro y seguí leyendo. Ella me mostró después uno de anatomía femenina donde las mujeres alfa tenían un pene que podía ser usado a placer por ellas, así como nosotros los omegas hombres un útero.

Pasar tantos días sin él y sin recibir su llamado me hizo comenzar a hablar con la enfermera, esa mujer me empezó a hablar de anatomía de los kaxuj y mi ansia de aprender nos hizo buenos amigos. Logró animarme con paseos por la playa, la ausencia de él me pesaba, dolía y el vacío de mi corazón resonaba a pesar de sólo haber estado sin él ocho largos días. Recibí en casa del gobernador el llamado del lugar donde estaba el comunicador y el rostro de Morinaga no estaba normal, se veía angustiado, aunque sonreía.

— Ya falta una semana sempai, volveré en ocho días más.

— Me alegra ver que estás bien.

— ¿Y tú has comido? ¿Te han tratado bien?

— Si, si, no te preocupes, todo va bien, me tratan como un rey ahí.

Un par de lágrimas que limpió me asustaron.

— ¿De verdad tú estás bien?

Su voz se hizo baja y respondió:

— Si… es sólo que te extraño demasiado.

Tras él apareció la mujer y dijo:

— Es algo tarde, creo que debemos descansar.

Me molestó que apareciera y él agachó la mirada.

— Debo irme sempai, no podré comunicarme hasta volver a la superficie.

Ahora estaba enfadado, al colgar salí de ahí más que angustiado y preocupado, la enfermera antes de despedirse esa noche me dijo:

— Deberías decirle, si le correspondes no puedes quedarte esos sentimientos dentro de ti. Y si lo haces, yo dejaré de pretender ser quien no soy.

Esa noche no pude evitar llorar de angustia y de coraje, nada podía hacer, no podía sumergirme ahí para ir tras él, sólo podía esperar y así lo hice todos esos días en que casi alzaba plegarias a dios, pero no creía en él. Sólo pedía a mamá que le cuidase, ella era la cosa más inmaterial y tangible dentro de mi cabeza, ella todo lo podía, así que le pedí a su memoria el cuidar la cosa más preciada, porque ese idiota y el bebé en mi vientre eran eso para mí.

No pude dejar de pensar tantos días en él, estar enfadado no era posible con esa mujer que incluso usaba su voz para cantar y relajarme.

Los días eran tan lentos sin Morinaga, hasta que esa tarde llegó a prisa irrumpiendo con su aroma, lo supe desde que estaba en la entrada de la mansión. Y corrí a recibirle, los hice aun lado a todos mientras lo sujeté con fuerza entre mis brazos.

— ¡Sempai tú estás…! — Evité que hablara, mis labios sobre los suyos sin soltarlo. — ¡te amo sempai! — Dijo al soltar el beso y como obligado, dentro de mi salió mi voz muy baja en su oído mientras le abrazaba con esas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

— También yo… te amo…

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! A Gaby como siempre por ayudarme con todo y a Valencita, a Yuki y a todos los que me ayudaron subiendo memes para que yo les escribiera esto.


	5. Las profundidades de mi afecto

**Capítulo: 5 Las profundidades de mi afecto**

Sus palabras, su lenguaje corporal pedían a gritos que yo le tomara de aquella forma, su aroma me volvía un esclavo de mis deseos. Ahí en la regadera ya no pensaba, sus pupilas dilatadas con ansiedad y nuevamente mi cuerpo que lo envolvía. El aroma era fuerte desde su cuello y lo quería, lo necesitaba probar, era algo inminente. Tan salvaje, tan listo para hacerlo mío, con ese fuego que desde mi entrepierna suplicaba por unirnos por quedarme ahí un siglo si era posible.

Demasiado calor cuando mis ropas y las suyas empapadas hasta el suelo cayeron. Gruñí suave a su oído, algo que instaba porque él comprendiera lo que pensaba hacer, le pedía, imploraba porque sempai se humedeciera, sabía de hecho que eso era posible y por esa razón yo dominaba sus instintos. Así que al subir sus piernas a mis caderas mi pene encontró el camino de forma fácil, se deslizaba dentro, tan húmedo y apretado. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa empecé a lamer su cuello, ahí donde la mujer había mordido salía ese aroma de sempai concentrado. Y al probarlo me quemó la garganta, podría correrme tan sólo de moverme con ese sabor tan intenso.

Controlé ese impulso y me quedé quieto unos instantes, no debía acabar tan aprisa. Sin embargo seguí succionando en su cuello, con ese sabor que me forzaba a empujar más. Latía demasiado mi corazón, así como si todo fuera despacio o yo pudiera sentir más de aquello.

— Te amo… sempai… tan húmedo…

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese fuego que había probado en mi garganta. Parecía que volvía tan dura mi erección que se enterraba dentro de su carne abriendo paso en su interior sin piedad. Completamente distinto era hacerle el amor ahora que yo era una criatura modificada como él, la pertenencia era maravillosa, él expresaba tanto desde su cuello que supuraba esa deliciosa sustancia que llenaba mi cuerpo de sensaciones.

No había más pensamientos en mi cabeza, sólo apoderarme de esa suavidad, de su aroma para mí, para llenarme completamente de él y ser suyo, tan suyo como él era mío sin discusión. Sus brazos se sujetaban de mi cuello y sus piernas abiertas me permitían ir cada vez más profundo. La fuerza de mis piernas se volvía poderosa, tan resistente a todo, simplemente lo recargaba en la pared del baño y empujé ahí con ese palpitar en mis oídos diciendo que me derretiría en cualquier momento. Más que nada era él que jadeaba, que gemía mi apellido cuando esas cosquillas desde mis bajos subieron aprisa, un impulso me hizo succionar más en su cuello y aunque traté de contenerme pero me derramé ahí dentro suyo. No obstante, no acababa, el sexo ahora se tornaba tan caliente mientras me corría ahí anudados, mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y él liberando su esperma entre nosotros sin que yo pudiera hacer más movimientos, ahora todos los hacía su interior que succionaba, al tiempo que me desesperaba demasiado el orgasmo.

La fuerza en mis piernas se perdía conforme la inflamación en la base de mi pene desaparecía. Mi sempai estaba tan débil que se dejó caer contra mi pecho. No sabía si era el agua de la regadera o el sudor que recorría su frente moviendo los cabellos por su rostro, que me sentí tan enamorado ahí abrazando su frágil humanidad que se soltaba de la mía. Me ponía tan débil el orgasmo que nos dejé caer a la tina despacio hasta acomodarlo cerrando las llaves del agua y sumergidos en la tibieza.

Las fuerzas volvían lentamente, no era tan buena idea anudarlo ahí en cualquier lugar, ya que terminaba prácticamente indefenso e inmóvil, a pesar de ello valía la pena tal sensación, mucho más la suya que me trasmitía con sus hermosos ojos miel y su aroma a canela.

El cansancio me hizo cerrar mis ojos con él sobre mi ahí en nuestra tina hasta que recuperé fuerzas y llevé a mi sempai prácticamente desmayado hasta la cama envuelto en una bata de baño.

Le puse los pantalones, temía que al despertar, mi cuerpo me jugara bromas e hiciera cosas que a él pudieran incomodarle. De la misma forma me puse los pantalones y me recosté abrazando su torso.

Al levantarme no estaba a mi lado, al contrario, lo encontré asaltando el refrigerador y evité mis comentarios, simplemente me dediqué a hacer los almuerzos. Así que salimos puntuales a la escuela, debíamos poner una queja en contra de esa mujer que lo había mordido. Resoplé enojado de pensar que esos tipos realmente no pensaban, sólo buscaban solventar los intereses que suponían más necesarios, sin notar que debían observar que había demasiados cabos sueltos a sus planes.

Al llegar a la escuela, fue toda una sorpresa el plan de contingencia que ellos tenían. Sempai me explicó que usaban a los nuestros como infantes, aunque me tranquilizó el hecho de que todos al tener una pareja para dominar sus instintos, no habría más conflicto con él y conmigo. Pero no era del todo cierto, ahora yo no podía separarme de él. Tal vez él le gustaba, su gesto al verme protegerlo con el aroma todo el tiempo era de tranquilidad, ahora que nos habíamos vuelto a unir yo sentía tanta fuerza dentro de mí para resguardarlo.

Procuré también indagar al respecto de esa tradición extraña de morder el cuello, yo había probado algo maravilloso en aquella herida suya, era como comerme el aroma que desprendía. Al mirar algunos libros al respecto, me percaté que esa práctica se realizaba en los omegas pues los relajaba al quitar sus hormonas concentradas y metía directamente el aroma del alfa u neta que los mordiera. Había una razón para que los alfa no dejaran a su omega hacerlo, y era que al realizarlo mermaba la capacidad para marcar su territorio. Eran actos que en mi mundo podrían mencionarse como puramente machistas. Como un alfa, yo sentía mis deseos controlarme, era difícil aprender a moderar mis instintos pero claro que no imposible, ya que todos los ciudadanos kaxuj lo hacían bastante bien y los que no, eran mandados a tomar cursos al respecto.

En casa le permití tomar distancia, aunque mis hormonas eran fuego, así saliendo descaradamente sin que yo pudiera controlarlas. Pensé un segundo en la última escena en la regadera y ya tenía una erección al colocar los vegetales en el fuego. Sin embargo, tras de mi ese picante aroma me hizo voltear para verle ahí parado casi lamiendo mi cuello. Me deseaba de la misma forma, quizá porque yo denotaba todo este placer que anhelaba tomarlo duro. De inmediato lo giré de espaldas, por instinto él se sujetó de la barra de la cocina y lo lamí, justo ahí donde me recibiría. Y me topé con que él estaba húmedo, me llenó la nariz con el sabor a canela sin rechistar, sin pretender escapar cuando me sumergí en él de una estocada. Su carne se contrajo contra la mía que se abría paso y el paraíso empaparme ahí. Se retorcía más cuando agité su pene entre mis manos y acaloradamente supe que él se correría, por aquello me dejé llevar al orgasmo junto con él, quedando ahí de pie pegados un par de minutos con sus gemidos.

Nos tumbamos al suelo de la cocina y me permitió acariciar sus cabellos:

— Lo siento sempai…

— ¿Puedes dejar de disculparte todo el tiempo? Eso también es molesto.

— De acuerdo… creo que te adoro… a ti y a nuestro bebé.

Los días se volvían tan tranquilos hasta que llegó la sentencia de los Kaxuj, mandaron un mensajero para recordarnos la visita a sus instalaciones, tal vez era bueno el ir a revisar al bebé y su gestación, pero por otra parte era angustiante el no saber si todo iría bien. Tenía terror de perderlo, sabía que era posible, por lo que habían explicado sobre los bebés en hombres omegas. Así que fuimos esa tarde, dentro de mí corría esa fuerza protectora que me daba un tanto de seguridad pero que a la vez mi raciocinio me indicaba que era una puerta falsa a soluciones.

Nada me haría dejarlo solo con esos tipos, fueran doctores, militares, o lo que fueran, así que entramos juntos a una habitación a dejar las muestras de semen. Sonreí al verle nervioso y me percaté que ahora yo causaba sus deseos y los alocaba, no tenía que decirlo con palabras, simplemente dejarme llevar por el animal salvaje que había en mí. Entre mis piernas de inmediato se alzaba una erección cuando le dije:

—No voy a tocarte, no te miraré hacerlo, relájate y siente mi aroma, igual que yo, puedes saber lo que siento gracias a él.

El momento erótico de tocarme espalda contra espalda, ahí frotando mi pene y escuchando a él empezar a hacer lo mismo que yo. No me detuve, le ordené con mi aroma que se excitara, que compartiera mi placer. Sus respuestas eran esperadas, su piel resollaba de goce, hasta que me dejé llevar tanto, que me corrí en el frasco mientras que él todavía no lo hacía. Lo envolví con mis brazos y usé mis manos para frotarle hasta que no pudo contenerse con mi lengua lamiendo su cuello justo ahí donde traspiraba sus hormonas.

Para la cosa que nos esperaba, nadie me había preparado para sentirla jamás. Desde que supe que era gay, de alguna forma me preparé mentalmente para estar seguro que no deseaba tener bebés o hijos, quizá más adelante adoptaría alguno y a pesar de eso, pensé todo el tiempo que no era para mí. Sin embargo, ahí cuando le pusieron un gel en el vientre a sempai, algo tan grande me había caído erizando los vellos de mi piel. Una sensación grata, de felicidad, una felicidad tan plena que ahí mirando a ese pequeño ser que crecía no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y compartir mi alegría con esas lágrimas que se derramaron en sus ojos al mirarme. Sentado a su lado me percaté que nada iba a arrebatarme esa nueva alegría, pues protegería con mi propia vida su bienestar sin importar el mío. La vida que latía en mi pecho vibraba para ser quien le protegiera.

Cuando las cosas parecen ser perfectas, cuando te adaptas a una nueva vida es cuando menos esperas que las sacudidas te traigan conflictos nuevos. Me pregunté por qué la paz podía ser tan poca, ¿Por qué estaba destinado a alejarme de él? Nada iría bien cuando fui forzado a sumergirme, en aquella ciudad submarina. Sempai me había obligado a ir y yo no quería apartarme de él. Tenía tanto miedo de dejarlo a cargo de desconocidos, pero él impetuoso empacó sus cosas y las llevó a esa enorme mansión donde le recibieron bien. El grupo de expedición al fondo marino era pequeño, sólo íbamos seis personas.

Intenté disuadirlo usando mi aroma, pero el suyo era más poderoso, me sometía a sus peticiones, no comprendí como yo podía ordenarle tener sexo y él ordenarme hacer lo que quería.

— No quiero ir… sempai, pero lo haré por ustedes dos, ¿de verdad estarán bien?

— Ahí está la enfermera y tengo una casa lejos de los salvajes, seré custodiado a todas partes, ¡así que deja de quejarte y sube!

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré pesadamente, me ordenaba, me manipulaba la razón y los sentidos el recibir sus órdenes tan claras. Por eso, me convenció de que yo debía irme en ese enorme vehículo que parecía estar hecho como las naves que nos habían trasportado.

Al entrar al vehículo, desde los ventanales se podía observar el fondo marino. Resultaba maravilloso el poder verlo, primero en tonos azules tan brillantes y mientras avanzó lentamente hasta el fondo se oscurecían dando una fuerte sacudida en mi interior como si temiera que jamás iba a poder volver a la superficie. Una especie de riel metálico nos arrastró hasta el fondo despacio y a pesar de que iba lento sentí que se taparon mis oídos. Me causó un poco de pánico el sentirme sumergido en ese espacio que era la nave que se encogía en mi cabeza como si pudiera asfixiarme. De pronto una voz:

— Respira profundo y bebe un poco, eso ayudará con el mareo.

— No estoy mareado. — respondí a una mujer, aquella que había ofrecido su casa a mi sempai.

— ¿Entonces te dan miedo los espacios cerrados? — Cuestionó así de pronto y su aroma saturó mi nariz extrañamente. Era empalagoso, molesto como a plástico nuevo, o como mezclar dos perfumes intensos y me invadía, me erizaba la piel de imaginar y saber lo que ella pretendía de mí.

— Descuide, yo estaré bien aquí sentado.

— Te haré compañía…

Con esa chica a mi lado comenzó el problema, ella quería hacerme la plática, su charla sobre las plantas en la parte submarina era interesante, pero su aroma insistente era incómodo, mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante las feromonas persistentes que me ofrecían algo que no deseaba. A pesar de ello pensé en ese aroma a mi sempai, ese que estaba en mi piel y me hacía feliz, olvidando que la mujer a mi lado me pedía sexo descaradamente.

Afortunadamente al hablar con ella el tiempo voló, olvidé que el lugar cerrado me comprimía el cuerpo y la presión. Aunque no se destaparon mis oídos, lentamente me acostumbré a relajarme ahí y observé las luces de la nave que mostraban a uno que otro animal que pasaba curioso de nosotros. De pronto una tenue luz en el fondo, me maravilló aquello, un grupo de peces se paseaban cerca de la enrome estructura sumergida. Había unos extraños postes que tenían luz en el fondo marino, una luz un tanto verdosa que brillaba mostrando el camino que seguiría el cable de la nave hasta una especie de domo enorme. Pero no era uno sólo, una colonia, un grupo bien repartido se veía al fondo, cada uno conectado al otro por medio de puentes.

En el centro de todo una estructura metálica con algunas ventanas por todas partes, no se distinguía lo que había ahí y era el destino de nuestro viaje pues el cable daba directamente a ese lugar. Una compresa se abrió soltando muchas burbujas y entramos ahí. Cuando la puerta se cerró el agua descendió de forma apresurada, se escuchaban los motores que succionaban el agua hasta que el conductor expresó:

— Bienvenidos a Serij subacuática. Pueden salir de la nave y su guía, la señorita Sema Fuka, es la que los llevará a sus aposentos.

Agarré mi maleta que había guardado con las demás y unos hombres que escoltaban a Sema la hija del gobernador, los cuales le ayudaron a llevar todo. Bajé unas escaleras hasta una especie de hangar que se conectaba a un espacio enorme lleno de naves para subir y bajar, todas alineadas con los enormes cables. Lucía como una estación de autobuses o algo similar. Todo el lugar tenía algas y sales pegadas por evaporación.

— Por favor deben seguirme de cerca, no quiero que se queden por ahí o van a perderse, sus maletas las depositan en el vehículo que se encuentra a su derecha e iremos caminando para que puedan mirar lo que la cuidad les ofrece. Debo comentarles que los días de estancia son variables a lo que ustedes quieran hacer. Pueden quedarse más tiempo y serán asignados a un empleo, de no ser así, volveremos todos en dos semanas.

Obedecí lo que ella decía y salimos del depósito de los vehículos submarinos y tras cruzar una puerta enorme y sólida había una sala de espera vacía. Sillas y mostradores que denotaban era un lugar para vender boletos, pues se parecía a la parte interna de aeropuertos o centrales camioneras. Aunque por la hora de la noche en que llegamos, todo parecía vacío, unas cuantas personas formadas ahí. Pensé que sería un lugar silencioso, hasta que salimos. El pequeño vehículo con las maletas nos seguía de cerca mientras abrieron una puerta. Una luz brillante mostraba la ciudad. Había muchas lámparas por todas partes que prendían y daban vista a todo. Edificios pequeños para lo que había visto en Japón, pero de todas formas la magnificencia de las construcciones me asombró. Todo se alzaba hasta cerca del techo de aquello que estaba bastante lejos del suelo. Sobre el piso, se notaba hecho de piedras especiales, que no permitían se resbalaran los vehículos, el mismo material que en la superficie. Una infraestructura enorme, había bares y música ese día, restaurantes mientras avanzamos por una zona comercial. La construcción que impedía al agua pasar tenía unos ventanales enormes por ciertos lugares y daba un aspecto oscuro como si el lugar fuera de noche, incluso había una luna creada por ellos, brillaba en lo alto del lugar como para que los habitantes no se sintieran extraños. Las estrellas y las constelaciones se pintaban en lo alto también, de no haberlo visto no creería que aquello pudiera ser verdad. Supongo que la tecnología sirve para crear algunas fantasías, y usarla para darle vida a un lugar así, era bello. Lo más importante era cómo podían plantar en el fondo del mar, no podían pretender usar iluminación artificial, algo que no ayudaría a crecer a las plantas, o requerirían demasiado poder para iluminar los plantíos que estaban en domos trasparentes aledaños al de la ciudad. Algunas calles caminamos mientras la mujer que nos guiaba decía sobre los detalles, sobre los lugares para comprar cosas que ya estaban cerrados por ser muy noche. De pronto el edificio más grande de todos era el hotel, al entrar había ahí una enorme sala de recepción y el administrador sonriente nos recibió:

— Bienvenidos a su hogar, tenemos todos los implementos que en la superficie, la señorita Sema, nos ha explicado que todos son chicos de fuera y es un gusto tenerlos en esta ciudad, los que gusten les ofrecemos una habitación hasta por un mes si les gusta la ciudad, esperando al día en que consigan ingresos para pagar su lugar.

Los chicos que venían conmigo cuchicheaban entre ellos, parecía ser que la hermosa ciudad los seducía. Por mi parte estaba asombrado, y mi dispositivo para tomar fotografías ya tenía muchas del lugar, con tal de llevarlas a él. Me entristecía que se hubiera perdido de ese espectáculo, era maravilloso el bajar tan profundo y luego mirar una ciudad que podría parecer como cualquier otra pero construida en el fondo del mar.

Era muy tarde y todos a pesar de estar emocionados parecíamos agotados, más que el viaje, era la presión del sitio, ya que nos fue informado que nos adaptaríamos a sentirla pronto. Así que fuimos a los lugares que nos tendrían asignados. De los seis, nos acomodaron dos en cada habitación y a mi me correspondió al lado de la mujer que había organizado todo. La señorita Sema sonriente me hacía sentir tan raro, su aroma me trataba de intimidar o algo parecido, me picaba, me ponía ansioso pero no es que yo fuera a lanzarme a sus brazos, de hecho me desagradaba. De pronto se acercó a mí y mientras doblaba la ropa tomó una playera mía y la puso en el cajón. Su cabello recién bañado liberaba ese aroma incómodo, me insinuaba cosas. Carraspee denotando enfado:

— Creo que saldré al balcón a tomar el fresco antes de dormir, acabaré de acomodar todo más tarde. — Pensé que no debía ser grosero y por eso mis palabras eran de forma cortés. Pero al darme la vuelta, una de sus manos me detuvo:

— Espera… lo siento, es que mi cuerpo está en celo, no trato de molestarte, pensé que quizá podrías desearme un poco. Satisfacer los instintos no es algo malo y yo jamás te exigiré nada, sólo un poco de placer esta noche.

— Lo lamento señorita Sema, yo soy un chico gay y no tengo intenciones de tener sexo con una mujer.

La chica sonrió de forma un tanto tétrica, se quitó aquella bata que la cubría y entre sus piernas salió un pene. No sabía si aterrarme, gritar o correr, me causó extrañeza el cuerpo de una mujer con un miembro viril erecto ahí frente a mí.

— ¡Pero qué! — Solo alcancé a decir y no supe que más podría preguntar.

— Soy una mujer alfa y leí sobre los humanos, los que usted menciona, ¿los gays les gustan los de su mismo género no?

— Yo realmente no me refería a ello, quise ser amable pues tengo una pareja y no tengo deseos de hacer una cosa de ese tipo con alguien más, aunque posea el mismo órgano reproductor que el mío.

La joven levantó su bata y se cubrió al instante:

— Lo siento Mori, no quise molestarte. — Su forma de dirigirse a mí era grosera, nadie me decía confianzudamente un apodo así, más que mi sempai en la intimidad. Pero de ninguna forma parecía apenada, su extraña sonrisa me dio un poco de desconfianza. La miré volver al baño con una muda de ropa y salir cambiada mientras yo me recosté en la cama fingiendo dormir.

Ahora no me sentía seguro, de todas formas el lugar era extraño, lejos de casa, lejos de él, ahí no parecía mi hogar, no era el lugar que me hacía sentir tan tranquilo y feliz. Me dormí con ese aroma, ese extraño perfume suyo a plástico que me daba hasta nauseas, me causaba repulsión ahora ese aroma a celo de una hembra alfa como ella.

No entendí en qué momento me quedé dormido y al abrir mis ojos no había nadie en la habitación; de pronto la vi entrar con una enorme charola de comidas para compartir y no me rehusé, después de todo no iba morir de hambre, sin embargo pregunté por los compañeros, si no era mejor comer todos juntos:

— Descuida, mandé la misma comida a sus habitaciones, seguro entenderán que yo la envío a todos.

Me senté a comer, mientras ella abrió las cortinas. Esperaba que al abrirlas la luz artificial que por la noche cubría el recinto fuera la misma que entraría. Sin embargo brillaba tan fuerte como si el sol estuviera iluminando el lugar.

— ¿La luz es algo maravilloso aquí verdad?

— Eso parece.

Temía hacer preguntas, no deseaba entablar una conversación amena. Con recelo miré a la joven y pensé que era mala idea estar en la misma habitación. Sin embargo debería esperar, tal vez era mejor volver, ya que en el lugar donde nos recibieron, parecía haber muchas naves de salida y de entrada. Tenía dinero, el que habíamos ganado en la superficie, el pago que hacían a todos los recién llegados para las cosas que pudiéramos requerir, como víveres, utensilios y ropas. Pero debía ser prudente, no podía sólo irme así. Seguramente sempai me regañaría en la video-llamada si yo iba a decirle que volvería antes de lo previsto, pero no podría rehusarse al verme con fotografías de todo y muestras. Así que debía aprovechar al máximo ese día y visitar esa ciudad submarina antes de marcharme. La pregunta era hasta qué hora salía el último viaje a la superficie.

El aroma odioso de esa mujer no quitaba mi apetito, no era tan intenso como durante la noche y se percibía extraño, una hembra alfa que no marcaba territorio, sólo daba a notar sus intenciones en menor escala que la noche anterior para aparearse conmigo. Por esa razón me centré en comer, no dejé un segundo mi plato y terminé a prisa con tal de apresurarme en la ducha. Suponía que podía querer acosarme pero no, ninguna insinuación más que su débil aroma que acompañado de una sonrisa tímida me hacía creer que yo exageraba al respecto de lo que había visto en ella la noche anterior y realmente el celo la tenía un tanto ansiosa por realizar ese tipo de acto acosador.

De todas formas regresaría al terminar ese día, nada me impediría retornar con mi amado hombre que esperaba ese pequeño bebecito nuestro.

Al ponerme mis ropas y salir del baño, ella esperaba con su sonrisa y al lado de los otros investigadores. De forma entusiasta:

— Iremos primero a los invernaderos tropicales, así que traigan sus ropas ligeras. Pero no olviden un par de suéteres pues visitaremos los cultivos de maderas. Ahí hay una variedad de árboles de climas más frescos y frutos de lugares más fríos. Todo eso es un regalo de su mundo y nosotros cuidamos mucho la alimentación como habrán visto. Los cultivos de algas nutritivas también están en estanques especiales, se desarrollan mejor en una capa superficial del agua y son más benéficas si se llena el estanque con distintas sustancias para facilitar su desarrollo y absorción de nutrientes.

No podía esperar a ver todo eso que mencionó, y al salir fuimos llevados en un vehículo que era alimentado por baterías, al menos eso comentó ella.

— ¿De dónde obtienen la energía?

— El sistema de presas en la superficie es más eficiente en el fondo del mar, la presión hace girar turbinas y el agua que entra es empujada hasta salir en tubos directamente fuera con la misma energía que el agua trae para acelerar las turbinas. Los generadores están justamente en uno de los muchos domos por aquí. Pero tranquilos que pronto llegaremos al primero en visitar.

Atravesamos la ciudad, era bastante grande, tardamos alrededor de treinta minutos en recorrerla por medio de ese coche. Al llegar a la pared metálica había una compuerta enorme que abrieron para nosotros. Ahí se podía ver un sinfín de las mismas alrededor de la estructura. Todas conectaban a los domos que por seguridad estaban cerradas, supongo que para evitar que todo pudiera inundarse en caso de un desastre. Al dejarnos pasar, el vehículo ingresó en un enorme túnel trasparente que dejaba ver el oscuro panorama del fondo del mar. Más que otra cosa, se veían las luces artificiales en el túnel. Al llegar al domo una nueva compuerta nos permitió el acceso, el vapor tibio entraba al carro que nos trasportaba. Olía a palmera con coco y frutas tropicales. La luz solar llegaba nuevamente, birillaba desde lo alto del domo como si existieran muchos soles en distintos puntos, como una pecera reflejaban la misma luz por todas partes. Ahí mismo, la mujer explicó que los cables de una especie de fibra óptica traían directamente la luz solar para iluminar el lugar, con un poco de su tibieza. Además que gracias a los generadores, la calefacción era permanente para ese domo de frutos tropicales. Había agua fresca cayendo por todas partes como rocío suave y tibio. Los árboles frondosos y la tierra olían tan bien como en la superficie. Muchos trabajadores por ahí caminaban revisando la tierra y muchas cosas por el lugar.

Al lado de la compuerta, cargaban un par de enormes vehículos con frutas maduras y perfectas. Nos fue entregado un costal con frutas variadas a cada uno. Caminé recorriendo los cultivos y usé los frascos para tomar muestras. El agua potable era lo que más empezó a intrigarme y esa misma que llegaba en tubos como en cualquier ciudad. Fue que me explicaron que un proceso especial, filtraba las sales del mar con los contaminantes.

Tenía que ver más, a manos llenas caminé por todo el domo tomando algunas hojas en bolsas que había traído. Nos regalaron un cultivo de algunas especies de árboles y emocionados todos volvimos al vehículo un par de horas después, acalorados, con las ropas húmedas y con la piel un poco bronceada por la luminosidad.

La hora de la comida se apresuraba para todos y ese era el momento para excusarme y tratar de volver a casa. Nos llevaron de vuelta a la ciudad y los enormes comedores servían a los trabajadores. Aunque algunos se quedaban en sus lugares de trabajo, ¿quién podría culparles? Todo era tan hermoso ahí. Pensé que sempai sería muy feliz de verlo, las fotografías podrían hacerlo sentir desesperación por su estado, aunque tal vez podríamos venir todos juntos luego de que naciera, ya que había pequeños en el lugar. Escuelas, de todo había, realmente era una ciudad sustentable.

Tomé asiento y la mujer molesta hizo moverse a otro de los chicos para ponerse a mi lado, su persuasión era extraña, usaba sus feromonas para marcar su poderío, algo que ignoré mientras tomé mi comida mirando a todas partes para aprender más. Al terminar aclaré la garganta y expresé:

— ¿Me gustaría saber a qué hora sale la última nave a la superficie?

Su sonrisa cambió y se puso algo seria:

— Creo que poco después que el sol se pone, todos trabajan con la luz solar, lo demás son sus horas de descanso. Pero no hemos ido al centro de comunicaciones. Debemos dar una vuelta a la ciudad antes de que se haga de noche.

— Yo preferiría volver hoy mismo a la superficie.

— Por supuesto, te llevaremos a la salida en cuanto veamos un poco la ciudad. Has venido de muy lejos para desperdiciar una oportunidad de este tipo. Deberías recapacitar, tenemos una agenda especial, ya que existe un domo de esparcimiento que abre todos los días. Los trabajadores de aquí son personas muy felices que tienen días de descanso semanales variables a sus necesidades.

Miré a las personas de ahí y todos parecían estar muy alegres realmente, a pesar de que era un lugar submarino y extraño. De todas formas volvería, me bastaba lo que había mirado para contarle muchas historias a sempai.

—Yo prefiero regresar a casa.

La mueca que hizo fue extraña pero me tranquilizó su afirmación a mi petición. Entonces seguí tomando fotografías con el dispositivo que había comprado en la superficie, algo como un celular inteligente pero sin la cobertura de redes.

Fuimos llevados al centro de comunicaciones, ahí miré a sempai emocionado por verme y yo tenía tanto que decirle. Una especie de sonrisa emocionada y sus ojos que se notaron vivaces por un breve instante, me hicieron no preocuparle, menos que me regañara porque volvería ese mismo día. Fue de esa manera que pretendí que no tenía inconvenientes para quedarme ahí:

— ¡Hola sempai! Este lugar es enorme y tenía razón, gracias por hacerme venir, le llevaré muchas cosas de aquí.

— ¡Lo ves idiota! Anda, trabaja mucho que sólo tienes dos semanas.

De cierta forma quería reírme y decirle que regresaría de inmediato, pero era mejor la sorpresa. Tenía ganas de contarle todo, la tierra submarina, la luz solar y el clima caliente que podían producir los kaxuj y las frutas criadas ahí que tenían un sabor y tamaño perfecto.

Nos dieron un tour por ciudad, escuelas una universidad con laboratorios y me preocupó que el sol descendía.

— Señorita Sema, creo que es hora de ir por mis cosas al hotel, ¿recuerda que le comenté que volvería hoy?

Su sonrisa un tanto extraña, casi macabra me incomodó:

— Mori, ven un momento conmigo, los demás los llevará mi asistente a seguir paseando.

Un joven alegre que la acompañaba se alejó con los demás y ella me hizo subir a un vehículo pequeño que pidió para nosotros.

— Gracias por ayudarme señorita, yo entiendo que usted prefiere seguir en la visita guiada.

— Necesitamos hablar de algo importante Mori.

— Perdón por interrumpirla, pero puede decirme mi apellido completo, es incómodo escucharle decirme así. De donde vengo es una forma un tanto grosera el referirse a una persona, acortando su apellido o nombre.

Me faltó decir que sólo se podía hacer si era de tu confianza, pero qué más daba con esa mujer extraña que me fastidiaba.

— De acuerdo Morinaga, creo que debo ser clara… Tu sabes que el chico Tatsumi que te acompaña está preñado por ti por supuesto.

— Claro, mi pareja va a tener un bebé mío, seremos padres y es un orgullo para nosotros.

Tenía que ser claro y hacerle ver que no tenía un gramo de oportunidad, puesto que era demasiado obvio que deseaba interponerse.

— Así es, lo sé bien, leí los reportes, mi padre está al tanto de todos los recién llegados y los problemas con el control de instintos. ¿Tú sabes la razón para que ustedes estén aquí? ¿Se los han dicho?

— Así es, nos explicaron que requieren variedad genética, personas de nuestro mundo para que el suyo no siga estancado.

— Ya lo veo, no tenía idea que se les había dicho todo y así es, ustedes vienen a entregar sus buenos genes. Pero tu… tú tienes los mejores genes que pueda tener alguien.

Me indignó su propuesta, parecía deseosa de que yo le hiciera un hijo, era desagradable, incómodo. Entonces recordé que su acoso era inútil:

— Hace unos días dejamos una muestra en el hospital, no tendría que venir a decirme esas cosas. Sólo llévame al hotel y yo me iré sin volver a molestarla.

Pero no arrancó el vehículo, sonrió maliciosamente y me miró nuevamente frotando entre sus piernas con sus manos. El aroma era desagradable, no resistía un segundo más en su presencia.

— Si me disculpa, creo que caminaré, no tengo que aceptar sus desagradables insinuaciones. Señorita Sema, no ha sido un placer conocerla.

Al abrir la puerta ella me jaló la mano.

— No te vayas, ¿recuerdas que soy la hija del gobernador y tu pareja que tanto amas está en mi casa?

Me detuve en seco y la miré enfadado:

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?

— No lo sé… sólo escucha mi propuesta, jamás iba a obligarte a nada.

Volví al auto y sentí mi sangre hervir, por primera vez quería golpear a una mujer, en realidad jamás había sentido una rabia de ese tipo. Los vellos de mis manos se erizaron y mi respiración agitada me hacía sentir tan extraño, tenía un par de colmillos que tocaban mis labios. Una especie de gruñido salió de mi garganta cuando volví a la realidad pues su aroma sacaba una extraña sensación de deseo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? No puedes obligarme a tener sexo contigo, jamás sucederá, no lo voy a permitir. Me das nauseas.

Su desagradable sonrisa, la odiaba, así me miró y pasó su mano delicada por mi torso de forma lasciva. Hasta que la quité y la miré con furia.

— Vamos guapo, no te enfades, tú eres especial. Pones caliente a una hembra alfa como yo y no te estoy forzando a tener sexo conmigo, para nada. Tampoco voy a hacerle nada a tu sempai, sólo voy a ayudarles con lo que tienen planeado para su futuro vástago, saben que él será especial y distinto a los demás aquí. Tendrá los genes de ambos, y se dice que la capacidad para ser alfa u omega a voluntad, casi como ustedes dos pero mejor. Eso es realmente útil en nuestra sociedad. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Si no vas a obligarme ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— No es novedad que me gustas, de lo contrario iría tras tu amado sempai. Sólo quiero tener tu compañía, salir y mostrarte ésta ciudad. Que te quedes en mi habitación también es un requisito. Sólo pretendo mostrarte que soy una chica agradable, tal vez podría gustarte un poco. Si te quedas, prometo no volver a molestarlos y los ayudaré a que tu pareja tenga al bebé en un lugar especial, en mi casa y con los mejores equipos, así nadie podrá robarse a su hijo. Ya verás puedo ser un dolor en el trasero o una amiga incondicional. Sólo pido una oportunidad y sólo si lo deseas tendremos sexo, si no quieres, entonces no pasará nada.

Aquellas palabras eran mala señal, seguramente era verdad, nuestro bebé estaba en peligro y eso que apenas tenía algunos meses en el vientre del hombre que tanto amaba. Nada era seguro, sólo quizá yo debería estar ahí a la hora del parto, nada podíamos hacer, tenía mucho miedo. Entonces asentí:

— De acuerdo, me quedaré, pero en el momento de la cesárea quiero estar presente y nadie se llevará a mi hijo lejos de nosotros.

— Yo te lo puedo asegurar y tal vez hasta podemos ser buenos amigos. Verás que sería un pequeño favor eso de regalarme una noche, sólo una noche.

— Lo siento, como le dije, yo tengo una pareja, ese hombre y yo estamos unidos, lo dijeron sus médicos.

— Tranquilo, primero volvamos con los demás y tú debes decirles que cambiaste de parecer, no quiero que piensen que aquí los tenemos a la fuerza.

— A la fuerza no, pero si con engaños, pero descuida, no quiero problemas, además los demás parecen estar muy felices. Lo que me he preguntado es ¿por qué ellos no parecen afectados por los instintos?

— Oh, eso… Es porque son betas, los elegí específicamente por esa razón. Todos ellos han madurado y no tuvieron conflictos. Se les hizo un examen y salieron como betas. Ellos no les ha gustado la pareja que se les eligió, no hubo química, por eso han venido aquí, aunque falta traer más de ellos, sólo que este viaje es especial, para mí y para ti.

— Que repulsivo es eso… ponerles parejas obligatorias, me recuerdan a mis padres y sus peticiones. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es salir con gente que no te atrae? Pero descuida, yo soy un hombre de palabra, no voy a revelar nada y por supuesto seré amable con usted.

— Dime por mi nombre, no seas malo, yo sólo quiero un poco de ti y los ayudaré.

Suspiré y salimos del auto caminando para alcanzarlos, tenía que ser listo y no ser grosero, podría ser la única salida a todo esto. tener a mi favor una mujer con recursos, sólo no acceder a sus peticiones. De ser amable dependía el que mi hijo o hija sobreviviera.

— De acuerdo señorita Sema, tengo una duda sobre los betas. En las clases de manejo de instintos, se nos habló de los alfas que son los fecundadores y los omegas que son los fecundables. De sus instintos y todo, pero nunca sobre los beta. ¿Ellos que son?

— Ellos son como los humanos, no tienen cualidades especiales reproductivas, sólo son hembras y machos por su género. Aunque poseen una glándula que es débil en el aroma y de igual forma atraen o dejan que los atraigan por el tipo de fragancia, siempre hay alguien perfecto, o varias personas que pueden ser compatibles.

Soltó una risita traviesa y yo sonreí para evadir mi sensación de asco por sus comentarios. Su aroma lascivo era desagradable, sólo evité mostrar que me desagradaba, había practicado para fingir y controlar mi propio olor era fundamental.

Encontramos al grupo a prisa, caminaban por las instalaciones de la universidad submarina y todo ahí era también lleno de aparatos novedosos a mi vista. De ahí fuimos llevados a la cena en el hotel. La comida era la misma que en la superficie, pero los frutos y todo era más económico pues lo producían ahí. Eso me hizo suponer que los recursos de vestimenta podrían ser más caros en la ciudad submarina porque se dedicaba al cultivo de la comida y la producción de electricidad para ambas ciudades.

Sonreí fingidamente toda la noche, asentí a las preguntas y fui lo más amable que pude. Tenía horror de que ella me atacara en la habitación pero al llegar sólo se duchó y se puso un pijama normal entrando a su cama al lado de la mía. No podía dormir, temía que saltara sobre mí o algo parecido, eso hasta un par de horas después que me venció el sueño. Nuevamente la luz de la mañana me despertó y el desayuno que olía maravillosamente. Era seguir pretendiendo, y ser amable, eso pensé muchas veces al comer y arreglarme para ir a la salida, al bosque de maderas. Ahí decían había la temperatura normal del fondo del océano, un poco fría pero iluminada con la luz traída de la superficie.

Pero al ir a ese domo y maravillarme con aquello, extrañé demasiado a mi sempai, que suspiré entristecido. Una enorme extensión de bosque, había animales incluso, pájaros, ardillas. De pronto los brazos de ella me rodearon por la espalda y murmuró a mi oído pues era casi tan alta como yo:

— Sólo son unos días y luego podrás volver a verlo.

Tenía ganas de separarla, de darle un empujón pero me contuve y sólo respondí:

— Me gustaría tanto verlo.

Me soltó y luego caminó frente a mí:

— Creo que debes darle tiempo, el necesita extrañarte, no crees que acepte lo que tienen si le das tiempo separado de ti. Y sí, todo lo leí en el expediente, que él no es tu pareja oficial porque se lo impiden sus prejuicios humanos.

Su risita burlona me hizo apretar los puños:

— No sé qué cosa te dijeron pero él me ha aceptado.

— Bueno, pues vamos a ayudarte y parte de nuestro acuerdo será que no se comuniquen unos días, así verás algo distinto cuando regreses a verlo. Esto es para ayudarte.

Ahí tuve ganas de mandarla al inferno, pero sonreí y respondí:

— No debería tomarse tantas molestias por dos extraños. Pero le agradezco que intente ayudarme con el alumbramiento de mi bebé.

Puntualicé de inmediato la razón para que yo aceptase sus requisitos, las pruebas de lo que ella decía eran para mejorar mi relación. Más que otra cosa temía que pudiera intentar tomarme por sorpresa.

Ahora sería mucho más tiempo del previsto, no podría verle más y me entristecía sobremanera, pero la cosa que me esperaba era una familia, lo único que me daba fuerzas para no terminar ahorcando a esa mujer coqueta.

No podría negar que a ratos era divertido, un grupo de científicos recorriendo ambientes subacuáticos con cultivos distintos que se especializaban en varios tipos de plantas. La rotación de cultivo, el tipo de abono y detalles interesantes para mi área de investigación me obligaban a disfrutar de cierta forma. Lo malo era desayunar con la mujer y me llevó a cenar a restaurantes en la ciudad.

Sin duda me asombraba el nivel de tranquilidad de las personas, vivían a metros bajo el agua y poseían un alto grado de adaptación. El gobierno se encargaba de promocionar premios en deportes varios, en escritura, en danza y teatro. Cada persona ahí podía entrar a un club totalmente gratis, se promovían las actividades en grupo, para mantener ocupada a la población en sus horas libres. Y por supuesto el jueves de esa semana fuimos al parque acuático. Un lugar cálido con agua igualmente tibia y de mar. Ahí estaba la arena y palmeras reales. Servían bebidas tropicales y habían demasiadas cosas que hacían de ese lugar algo similar a los parques acuáticos en mi mundo. Pero nada tenía sabor, comenzaba a perder el gusto por las cosas, tenía que hablar con sempai. Me ponía nervioso pensar que pudiera estar enfermo y yo perdiendo el tiempo con esa desagradable mujer.

Por más que ella insistía yo amablemente rechacé sus insinuaciones, mirando cada día el calendario, pues mi condena estaba cada día más cerca de terminar. Aquella noche entramos luego de recorrer los cultivos de trigo y verificar la calidad en uno de los laboratorios. Todo a petición mía, ella no se negaba a cumplir mis caprichos, algo que me hacía procurar no pedir nada innecesario para no caer en sus juegos.

Me tendí en la tina caliente para relajarme y al salir del baño la cena estaba dispuesta y olía increíble. No mostré sentimientos de alegría, quería que Sema notara lo miserable que yo era a su lado. Sólo me senté a comer y dije:

— Muchas gracias por la cena señorita Sema.

Ella asintió sonriente y extrañamente me observaba comer. Todavía faltaban un par de días para terminar mi visita y no le tomé importancia hasta que me sentí acalorado al terminar el jugo de frutas que bebía. Me levanté de la mesa y de pronto el aroma tras de mi nuevamente, su sucio y pervertido aroma me acosaba, pero había una extraña diferencia. Mi pene se alzaba duro, demasiado dispuesto a liberarse de mis pantalones. Antes de que ella notara algo raro en mí, me recosté en la cama y por dios que iba a correrme ahí entre mis pantalones del pijama. Escuché una risita traviesa:

— ¿Puedo ayudarte a darte alivio?

La mujer se había recostado frente a mí y bajó su mano a mis pantalones. Era una broma del destino estar en aquella posición

— Apártate de mí, te dije que no estoy interesado.

— Pero parece que duele ahí, sólo voy a tirar para afuera.

Me dio asco, demasiadas nauseas imaginar lo que ella quería hacerme, de alguna manera entendí que yo había abusado de mi sempai en aquél entonces cuando había hecho la misma cosa. A pesar de mis pecados pasados, jamás permitiría que alguien me ultrajara y cuando una de sus manos intentó pasar bajo mi pijama a tocarme la detuve, claro que estaba débil, ella se intentaba forzar. Necesitaba fuerza y simplemente grité con enfado, casi como un gruñido de mi garganta:

— ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame, largo de aquí!

Se quedó helada, era como una orden mía que la obligó a apartarse, y salió de la habitación. Suspiré tranquilo, simplemente mi mano se deslizó sobre mi pene un poco y me corrí. No podía ni tocarme de forma adecuada, de todas formas entre mis temblorosas manos pude acabar un par de veces. Cómo sentí esa necesidad de tener a mi amado sempai ahí para abrazarlo, para hundirme en él y dejarme llevar, un par de lágrimas salieron, al tiempo que se escuchaban los sollozos de mi corazón solitario. Nadie está más solitario que alguien que no tiene alguien para hablar.

— Mi sempai… — Lloré amargamente extrañándolo, me preguntaba cuándo podría verle y si realmente él estaría bien.

Abrí los ojos, él desayuno estaba en la habitación y lo mejor es que no estaba esa mujer. Mis manos seguían entre mis piernas, estaba completamente sucio de semen. Las sábanas y mis manos pegajosas, con el líquido esparcido por varios lugares. Me hizo sentir tan incómodo el dejar aquellas muestras de mi material genético para las personas del aseo en las habitaciones, de modo que usé un poco de papel de baño para limpiar lo mejor que pude todo, aunque era imposible, ya que una buena parte estaba seca y pegada en las telas.

Un dolor de cabeza y entre mis bajos, por no haberme corrido lo suficiente para eso que ella me había hecho ingerir. La maldije entre dientes y no sabía en qué momento la vería nuevamente, pero antes que otra cosa no podía ser grosero, sempai era su prisionero prácticamente. Al darme una ducha y desayunar, escuché que tocó a la puerta:

— Hola Morinaga, lamento lo de anoche… supongo que lo sabes, realmente lo lamento.

Negué con la cabeza y no le dirigí la mirada.

— ¿Por qué forzarme? El trato era hacernos amigos y sólo si yo lo deseaba pasaría. Pensé que podía confiar en ti. Que eras mi amiga.

Debía usar el chantaje, después de todo siempre comprendí sus intenciones tan oscuras para conmigo, pero fingí demencia o inocencia.

— Lo lamento, no sabía que eras mi amigo, pensé que te caía mal, como a tantas personas allá arriba…

Por supuesto, podía notarlo, una niña mimada que consigue lo que quiere tenía que estar apartada de las personas, bien podía ver su actitud déspota bajo su sonrisa, con los que solían atendernos.

— Pues has sido buena conmigo, me has llevado a comer a cenar y al parque acuático, supuse que podíamos tener una buena amistad. — Se escuchaba tan falso en mis labios que me repugnó. Pero me contuve de mostrar la verdad en mis palabras, algo más importante que eso era seguridad para mi amado y la de nuestro hijo. Entonces proseguí: — Pero has sido cruel con lo que me hiciste, no puedo confiar más en ti, simplemente volveré a casa, sólo quiero volver con sempai y le agradezco que cuidara de él en su hogar.

Respiré profundo, no podía simplemente reclamar, sólo mostrar mi enfado de una forma civilizada:

— Lo siento, realmente, pensé que podría ser placentero el hacerlo así, sólo fue un estimulante sexual y no imaginé que te pondría de esa forma, o que te haría enojar. Tal vez quería saber si te gusto un poco.

— Entiende Sema, yo estoy enamorado de ese hombre. Sin importar si él me corresponde.

La mujer cambió su rostro y entonces volvió a hacer esa sonrisa extraña que me molestaba.

— Ahora veo, me da gusto que tu lo ames tanto, tienes razón, sólo podemos ser amigos. Pero insisto, mi oferta seguirá en pie si te quedas. No te preocupes por mi, yo me mudaré a otra habitación desde hoy. Sólo quiero compensarte y hacerte ver que no soy una mala persona. Los ayudaré, ya verás.

Sus palabras decían eso, pero en mi cabeza me daban mala espina, su oferta era la única cosa que tenía. Quizá en la superficie, algo malo le pasaba a él y por esa razón no me había dejado comunicarme.

— Me quedaré los ocho días que faltan, sólo si me dejas verlo en el comunicador. Tengo que saber cómo está.

Mi petición tenía mucho sentido, yo podría soportar a esa mujer una semana más si veía al menos unos minutos su rostro. No tenía otra cosa para retenerme más que eso, así que accedió a mi petición y finalmente pude verlo. Quería llorar, sentí unas ganas desesperadas de abrazarlo, de repartir besos por su hermoso rostro y me contuve con ese nudo en mi garganta hasta que esa mujer nos interrumpió.

Así que intentó por todos los medios de reparar su error, solía hacerme plática, preguntaba por la única cosa que me hacía quitar mi rostro enfadado… por sempai.

— ¿Y por qué amas a ese chico?

No era tan malo hablar de él, me hacía sonreír contarle algunas cosas, sobre sus sueños y la razón por la que estábamos en aquella isla. Luego sin notarlo hablé de la homosexualidad para los humanos y la discriminación, por supuesto que no conté cosas privadas, no confiaba en esa mujer.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos durante los siguientes días, pocas cosas podía hacerme sonreír, realmente deseaba largarme y volver al lado de él. Tanto fue mi afán que a los cuatro días ella me permitió regresar. Realmente sonreí al estar en la nave de salida, que lentamente subió para adaptarnos a la presión, fue un respiro el poder ver el cielo y las estrellas reales. No tanto porque abajo fuera desagradable, sino porque no estaba la persona más importante para mi. El trasporte de ella nos llevó a su mansión y lo primero que hice fue estrecharlo, se veía más llenito su rostro delgado, quería llorar amargas lágrimas en su hombro.

Ahí dije desesperadamente lo que en mi cabeza volvía una y otra vez a mí:

— ¡Te amo sempai! — Y sus labios se derritieron en los míos suavemente, no le importó que alguien nos viera, pues ahí estaban algunas personas incluyendo a su enfermera y a Sema.

Que grata sensación, mi lengua y la suya hasta que nos separé suavemente, y antes de que dijera alguna, cosa escuché de sus labios la única frase que en mis más recónditos sueños había estado murmurándose para mí imaginariamente.

— También yo… te amo…

¿Acaso era real? Empecé a llorar sin detenerme hasta que recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué hice? — Me quejé al soltar su delgado cuerpo.

— ¡Quiero largarme de aquí ahora! — Expresó con enfado.

Sema se aproximó a nosotros:

— Son bienvenidos para quedarse, por favor siéntanse en su casa.

Recordé el hecho de que el gobierno de esa isla quería robarnos al bebé, tal vez la única oportunidad que teníamos de salir bien librados era la que ella ofrecía.

— Gracias por su oferta señorita Sema, recuerde que debo hablarlo con él, ya que no sabe nada al respecto.

Sempai frunció el ceño de forma extraña, parecía tan preocupado como yo, algo que noté con el aroma, a punto de decirle, se acercó de inmediato la enfermera hasta nosotros y sonriendo tomó la mano de él. Yo quería amenazarla con mi aroma pero no había rastro de ningún olor.

— Por favor, debe descansar, le hacen daño las emociones fuertes, deben hablar tranquilamente, no de esta forma. Por favor joven Tatsumi, debes ir a tus habitaciones y te llevaré el té relajante que siempre tomas.

Ante las palabras de la enfermera Sema se apartó y sempai frunció el ceño caminando a su habitación. Yo me quedé ahí parado frente a nuestros anfitriones hasta que:

— ¡Morinaga! Qué esperas para venir, necesito empacar mis cosas.

Me excusé con la familia Fuka y caminé tras él, ahora si podía envolverle con mi aroma protector, eso a pesar del rostro que me dirigió, se notaba enfadado. Pero la única cosa que recordaba en mi cabeza eran sus palabras de que yo era correspondido, por ello fue que al entrar a su habitación lo abracé.

— Te extrañé tanto sempai, quería volver desde el primer minuto en que estuve lejos de ti. Dilo nuevamente, di que me amas.

— ¡Suéltame, que estoy muy enojado contigo! Esa mujer parece ordenarte y tú acatas sus sugerencias, su desagradable aroma parece impregnar tus ropas. ¡Me da asco!

Parecía intentar zafarse de mis brazos y a la vez temblaba suavemente como si deseara que nunca lo soltara. Lo sabía pues la dulce esencia picante a canela de su corazón, se esparcía por toda la habitación.

— No es nada, ella no tiene ninguna relación conmigo, huele mi cuello, todavía posee un poco de tu aroma ahí dentro de mí, sólo el tuyo, jamás iba a unirme a otra persona. Te amo… los amo a los dos.

Me agaché hincado frente a él y besé su vientre sobre la ropa, se veía levemente salido, era hermoso, además que sempai ganaba un poco de peso. Quizá era imperceptible para él o los demás, pero yo podía notar sus cachetes, y lo observaba detenidamente. Sus pectorales, su torso ya no era tan delgados.

— Ya, ya, suéltame que esto es raro, en vez de hablarme a mí, le hablas a mi vientre.

— Pero nuestro bebé nos escucha y debe saber cuánto lo quiero.

— Si, ya lo sé, pero hasta el otro lado del mundo seguro que saben que lo quieres, ¡dios! Es que eres muy ruidoso. Ahora explica la razón para que pienses quedarte aquí a vivir. Es una ridiculez, lo mejor es largarnos.

— Por favor me gustaría salir a caminar. — Hice una señal con la mano para que guardara silencio. Tenía miedo que hubiera micrófonos o algo así, justamente abrí la puerta y la enfermera yacía parada acomodando una charola con tres tazas de té.

Quería hacerle ver que me desagradaba su presencia, aunque no podía usar mi fragancia para hacerlo, no lograba percibirla, mucho menos la suya. Era realmente extraño, pues me había acostumbrado a marcar mi territorio con esas acciones. Así que simplemente resoplé enojado y aguardé por sempai para salir. No hubo peros ni nada que nos detuviera de caminar en los alrededores de aquella mansión.

Miré a todas partes antes de hablar, me preocupaba ser seguidos, por ahí debía estar alguien escuchando, sin embargo nada, ni nadie estaba ahí. Aclaró su garganta al tiempo que yo seguía buscando que nadie estuviera en los alrededores:

— ¿Se puede saber cuál es el gran misterio que tanto estás ocultando?

— Realmente eres muy listo, sigue caminando y no hagas ningún gesto extraño.

— Habla de una vez que me estás matando con la intriga idiota.

— Si sempai, lo que sucede es que cuando bajé a Serij acuática, esa mujer Sema me ha dicho algo que me asusta. El gobierno de este lugar pretende hacer que nos quedemos, que nuestro pequeño bebé se quede aquí, porque tu y yo somos un poco distintos a los ciudadanos.

Un suspiro de alivio me hizo fruncir el entrecejo, ¿cómo podía sentirse aliviado luego de escucharme decir aquello?

— Ya lo sabía idiota, ¿no lo entiendes? Somos parte de sus ciudadanos, no quieren que nos vayamos porque nos necesitan, nuestro hijo puede traer variedad genética ya que no nosotros no lo hemos hecho. No van a matarlo ni a quitárnoslo, no por ahora, así que es obvio desde que llegamos aquí, que tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. Pensé que lo sabrías igual que yo.

— Pero Sema, ella me ofreció ayudarnos, dijo que te daría auxilio en su casa. Y si tu das a luz aquí, podré yo estar para velar por la seguridad del bebé.

— No lo comprendes. No existe un lugar seguro en este sitio, sólo podemos esperar. Es aterrador el hecho de que no podemos hacer nada. Estos días estuve estudiando anatomía y seguramente moriría en nuestro mundo, si no nos ayuda un médico de Serij estoy condenado a muerte. El bebé y yo estamos condenados a eso. No sólo es la cesárea, es la alimentación, lo que los cambios químicos traen a mi cuerpo y el momento ideal para extraer el bebé sin que ninguno esté en peligro, eso sólo lo sabe alguien especialista. Así que… prefiero arriesgarme en el hospital, no aceptaré ayuda de esa mujer, nadie va a ayudarte desinteresadamente, puedo notarlo.

— ¿Cómo es que eres tan listo?

— Pude saberlo al instante en que intentó ordenarte que nos quedáramos. Pensé que tu y ella…

Su aroma parecía decir que iba a matarme, pero no hacía falta mucho para notarlo con ese rostro que hizo.

— No, no, de verdad, te aseguro que a pesar de que ella me quiso obligar jamás la toqué.

— Ya lo sé o no te dejaría acercarte a mi, sólo tengo una duda… pero no importa. Volvamos a empacar que quiero salir cuanto antes de este lugar. Además es sospechoso salir así nada más. Tu realmente jamás piensas las cosas idiota.

Se dio la vuelta y claramente estaba celoso, de manera que lo abracé desde la espalda y murmuré a su oreja sin soltarlo a pesar de que intentaba resistirse.

— Te amo… no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Dime otra vez que me amas por favor.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Jamás he dicho una cosa así!

Se escabulló de pronto de mis brazos y empezó a correr por el jardín hasta la casa.

Nuevamente se apareció la enfermera que sonreía y puso su mano en el hombro de él, mientras yo iba a sus espaldas. De inmediato le quité la mano y la miré amenazante. Ella sólo le dijo a él:

— No debes alterarte tanto Tatsumi, respira profundo, es por tu bebé.

Así fue que me ignoró por completo mientras que sempai respiraba profundo justo como la tipa aquella le decía. Tomé su mano y lo jalé un poco.

— Vamos que se hace tarde y debemos ir a casa.

Tenía ganas de decir muchas cosas, preguntas sobre esa mujer pero me controlé, me lo llevé directo a la habitación y no tardamos en empacar. Guardé silencio, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pues él me había dicho que desde el inicio tenía miedo que alguien tratara de llevarse a nuestro bebé. ¿Por qué yo solía ser tan ingenuo en ese tipo de cosas? Parecía que él tenía un detector de mentiras, y de intrigas. Me frustraba demasiado no comprender de la misma forma las cosas. Algo debía hacer para salvar a nuestro hijo y quizá tenía razón al no fiarnos de esa mujer, o tal vez si deberíamos… En realidad estaba confundido con todo ello.

El silencio, eso que me quemaba en dudas, demasiadas preguntas que yo temía hacer.

Ahí en nuestro departamento con sus maletas en la entrada, él caminó de inmediato hasta su armario mientras yo llevaba las prendas sucias al cesto de la ropa y al ir por un poco de agua al grifo, puse a hervir un poco de té. Recordé que la enfermera le sugería tomar té para descansar. Quizá necesitaba sentirme útil, esa persona que era necesaria en su vida. Sabía de hecho que debía tener distancia y que su sofá era mi cama, por lo cual al llevarle el té a su habitación traía con el cabello mojado. Casi dos largas semanas sin tenerlo que me sonrojé al instante, más que eso, mi cuerpo reaccionó violentamente endureciendo esa cosa entre mis piernas. No lo quise pero mi aroma se hizo tan fuerte que inundó la habitación. A pesar de ello me controlé, tenía la firme decisión de que si él ansiaba un poco de lo que yo quería, lo sabría.

— Sempai le traje un poco de té como su enfermera sugirió hace todos los días, yo voy a dormir.

Le dejé la taza en la cómoda y él se quedó de pie cerca de su armario. Me apresuré, dando un par de pasos directo a la puerta, cuando escuché ese sonido tan áspero, extraño y a la vez llamativo, un quejido, un ruido raro que me hizo detenerme al instante.

— ¿Necesitas algo senpai?

Más había tardado en decirlo, de lo que él me empujó contra el muro, esa mirada, sus ojos miel que parecían brillar deseosos. Entre los besos lo tomé con fuerza de la espalda en cuanto me soltó de su agarre. Sus manos eran fuertes, su piel olía maravillosamente que recordé ese día en que la mujer me había drogado justo como alguna vez hice con él. Detuve en seco de los besos, mi erección era enorme, brincaba y bajé mis manos que ya lo estrujaban contra mi cuerpo.

Su reacción era extraña, frunció el ceño de inmediato y me miró con enfado.

— ¡Qué carajos te pasa! ¿Es esa mujer no es así?

— No es lo que crees... — resoplé excitado y cubrí mi dureza con mis manos sobre mi pijama.

— ¡Puedo oler su aroma en ti malnacido!

— No es eso de verdad... Siento que no debería aprovecharme de ti, pues hace unos días, ella trató de ultrajarme. Usó una droga en mi cuerpo. Pero no hizo nada, al final he sido un alfa más fuerte. Eso me ha hecho recordar…

Se dio la vuelta y no me miró, simplemente escuché una duda en sus palabras.

— No lo parece... jamás habrías dejado que yo... No importa, mejor vete ahora.

Me confundía esa fragancia a celos, la canela que se esparcía por la habitación hasta mi nariz como pidiendo algo más que una retribución. Me pregunté si debía irme, apartarme y dejarlo ahí, tenía que hacerlo, no molestar pues mi bebé sufría su estrés. Sin embargo al darme la vuelta volví a escuchar un susurro:

— Ya has perdido las bolas...

No, lo supe, no entendí la razón pero mis piernas se movieron solas hasta tenerlo sobre su cama y su reto resonó en mi cabeza. Había leído un poco sobre alfas y omegas, era irresistible para los alfa una situación de ese estilo. Ahí boca arriba ya estaba arrancando sus pantalones, deseaba romperlos con los dientes.

— Mnhhg... senpai...

Mis besos le impidieron hablar cuando lo tenía ahí succionando su saliva y acariciando su hombría con una de mis manos. Poco me duró ese gusto pues me empujó de inmediato, no era su fuerza lo que me había hecho detenerme, era la razón. Yo parecía un abusador, tenía que escucharle, por lo cual me detuve y dejé de besarlo.

— ¡Suéltame gusano! Tu... tienes el aroma de alguien más.

Esa mirada, eso a celos que quería terminar a besos. Pero entonces sonreí de forma tierna pues había una forma de probarle que yo era sólo suyo, algo que había investigado afanosamente luego de que senpai fuera atacado.

— Muerde mi cuello... hazlo, prueba mi esencia y verás que ninguna otra más que la tuya es la que me tiene completamente dominado.

— ¡Estás loco!

Mi nariz hasta su cuello a besarle nuevamente, mis manos se deslizaron de arriba abajo entre sus piernas para acariciar su dureza. Entonces murmuré:

— jamás podrás asegurarte. ¿Sientes ese aroma como a plástico, el de ella que invade mis ropas?

— Ya cállate.

Sus caderas se estremecían con mis manos que le frotaban. Traté de no aplastarlo, cuando de pronto se corrió duro en mi mano. Se resistía a gemir, demasiado orgulloso o enfadado por mis palabras pero no menos excitado.

No tardé nada en penetrarlo, yo también tenía demasiadas ímpetus, las que me obligaron a ir a prisa. Sabía que si me hundía demasiado iba a anudarle. Pero quería molestarlo, que reclamara mi cuerpo como suyo, de modo que volví a murmurar:

— Sema me hizo dormir en su habitación.

Al momento en que lo dije mis caderas se agitaban con fuerza. Y de pronto un ardor placentero, justo entre la clavícula y mi cuello. Mordía y succionaba, al tiempo que embestí fuerte sin lograr pensar en nada, me había corrido y pegado a él, notando los espasmos de su orgasmo. Realmente me había hecho suyo ahí pues tanto alfas como omegas poseíamos aquella glándula de aroma y la mía había sido vaciada y marcada con sus dientes.

Así fue cuando mi cuerpo se separó del suyo, trabajosamente me acomodé a su lado y caí rendido.

Estaba tan extrañamente cansado al siguiente día que no lo escuché salir. Simplemente me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la cocina notando que había un par de envases de comida abiertos, junto con el tónico que usaba. Tomé otro y comí algo. Tenía que ir a las clases, pues a pesar de mi licencia por el viaje, no quería apartarme de senpai. Me duché y bostezando llegué a la escuela. Su aroma era inconfundible, el mío lo transpiraba aunado al suyo, lo seguí hasta que desapareció y entonces un chico lo abrazaba de forma muy cariñosa. Me hirvió la sangre al observar aquello...


End file.
